Répercutions
by Maya05
Summary: La douleur est là, mentale, physique. Le danger est proche et seul ses amis peuvent l'aider. Le peuvent-ils réellement? Le temps ne joue-t-il pas en sa faveur? Il se bat mais a-t-il réellement envie de se battre ou devrait-il lâcher prise?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous, me voici avec ma toute première fic the 100.

L'histoire se passe après la saison 3, j'ai commencé à l'écrire avant la saison 4.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 1 .**

* * *

Deux semaines, voilà que quatorze jours étaient passés depuis la destruction d'A.L.I.E. Ils l'avaient vaincus, plutôt Clarke l'avait fait avec l'aide de Raven. Elles avaient réussi à la vaincre mais d'après la blonde, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, bien au contraire. D'après sa dernière conversation avec A.L.I.E la fin du monde était proche, très proche.

Pourtant, depuis, rien ne s'était passé, ils ont repris le train de leur vie, retournant à Arkadia, certains plus ébranlés que d'autres après leur expérience de la citée des lumières. La douleurs avaient refait surface ainsi que leurs souvenirs. Certains leurs lançaient des regards noirs, regrettant cet univers si paisible pour eux. La réalité était dure mais il le savait. Ils avaient fait le bon choix. Il préférait mille fois mourir à cause de la fin du monde plutôt que vivre éternellement auprès de cette intelligence artificielle.

Marcus Kane était de son avis, d'ailleurs, il appréhendait des représailles de leur ennemies, les natifs n'avaient rien fait à Polis, trop surpris, trop abattus par ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant au fond de lui, il le sentait, Thelonious était la cause de se fardeau, il ne lui en voulait pas, du moins Bellamy ne pensait pas que Kane lui en tienne rigueur, après tous, il avait été piégé comme les autres. A.L.I.E s'était servi de lui pour agrandir sa ville. Le peuple d'Arkadia ne semble pas s'être rebellés contre leur ancien chancelier . Néanmoins, les natifs voudraient sûrement un bouc émissaire et qui de mieux placer que Thelonious Jaha? Ainsi que leur peuple. Après tout depuis leur arrivé sur terre, ses derniers ont fait la guerre, pourquoi arrêter? Avec Lexa, Bellamy aurait pu y croire mais aujourd'hui? Non, pas avec la mort de leur dernière commandant. Ils voudront un responsable. Et qui de mieux choisi que le peuple du ciel?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, oui, il aimerait tant avoir une vie normal, mais quel était la normalité ici? Il n'en savait rien.

_ Hey.

Son regard vira des flammes pour scruter le visage de la blonde. Elle aussi avait bien changée depuis leur arrivé. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, les décisions qu'ils avaient prise les ont transformés, en quoi exactement? Il ne pourrait le dire.

_ Salut princesse. Répliqua-t-il en reportant son regard sur les flammes.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et assez froide, pourtant, il n'était pas dans sa tente, à quoi bon, ses derniers jours, il peinait à dormir. La jeune femme s'installait à ses côtés en silence, apparemment, elle aussi ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Quelle équipe ils faisaient...

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Finit-elle par lui demander.

Il sentait son regard dans sa nuque alors il tourna le visage, la dévisageant un instant...

_ Toi non plus? Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle fit une moue bien à elle, il en eut un bref sourire avant de soupirer. Pas besoin de répondre, les deux se comprenaient, alors le silence les enveloppa une nouvelle fois. Bellamy observa un instant les gardes qui veillaient à leur sécurité. Puis, son regard se porta sur Clarke qui observait les étoiles. Le menton levé, les flemmes projetant des ombres sur elle. Il se surprit à la contempler d'avantage, son teint blanc, ses joues un peu rouge, ses lèvres fines un peu entrouverte. Et puis ce regard bleu azur qui à cet instant était viré sur le ciel. Il la trouvait magnifique. Soudain, son regard vira sur lui, ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'elle avait senti son regard sur elle. Il lui offrit un sourire bien à lui tout en se reprenant...

_ La vie la haut te manque?

Oui autant changer la conversation, il ne voudrait pas s'expliquer sur le pourquoi, il était rester à la fixer. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était belle, intelligente et forte. Il en pinçait pour elle, depuis un petit moment mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer car il le savait. Elle n'était pas prête à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un ami. Et puis, après Finn et à présent Lexa, son cœur était sûrement en miette.

Elle secoua la tête, non, la vie là-haut ne lui manquait pas, les règles étaient trop stricte, son père était mort là-bas, ça lui faisait mal mais parfois, elle aimait regarder ses étoiles et penser à lui.

_ Non, je pensais juste à mon père. Se confia-t-elle.

Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois là-haut, alors qu'elle sentait que Bellamy se tendait, il le savait, la conversation autour de son paternel était un sujet tabou. Elle le comprenait alors elle reprit pour s'expliquer.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de moi.

Sa voix était triste et presque inerte, il voyait bien là ou elle voulait en venir et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui prit la main en douceur, la scrutant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle s'était tournée.

_ Il serait fier d'avoir une fille aussi forte que toi! Souffla-t-il d'une voix sûr de lui.

Il refusait qu'elle pense des choses comme ça, il n'avait malheureusement pas connu Monsieur Griffin, pourtant d'après Clarke il était un homme droit. Il n'avait pas de moyen pour qu'il soit déçu d'avoir une fille comme elle. Il sentit ses doigts se serrer contre les siens, il appréciait se contact et pour être franc, il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher.

_ Est-ce que tu penses réellement que nos parents seraient fier de ce qu'on a fait? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte mais sans réelle amertume.

Elle regretta aussi vite ses mots, les doigts de Bellamy s'étaient desserrés alors qu'un voile était apparu dans ses prunelles. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, loin de là, s'est juste qu'après le Month Weather, après Finn et tous le reste, elle avait du mal. Et là, elle s'en voulait car Bellamy avait fait des erreurs lui aussi, dont ses trois cents natifs qui étaient venus les protéger. Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Certes, il avait mal agis mais à ce moment là, pour lui, il pensait faire la bonne chose.

_ Je suis désolé Bellamy. Reprit-elle en referma ses doigts sur les siens.

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire, il venait de se prendre un poing en pleine face. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, il devait admettre que ça faisait mal. Néanmoins, la réaction de la blonde, le calma un peu. Il la regarda de nouveau, tristement...

_ Ne le sois pas. Répondit-il un peu trop froidement à son goût.

Il remarqua que la jeune femme était réellement désolé, alors il reprit pour la rassurer.

_ Je pense réellement que ton père serait fier de toi, pour Finn, tu as fait ce qui fallait, au Month Weather, s'était soit eux, soit nos amis et il y a deux semaines, tu nous as littéralement tous sauvés. Alors oui, ton père ne peux qu'admirer ce que tu es devenue.

Il lui offrit un léger sourire, puis l'âme en peine, il lui lâcha la main avant de se lever. Il avait besoin de bouger, il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, alors sans se retourner, il marcha jusqu'à sa tente, une fois entré, il s'installa sur son lit prenant sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Il se sentait si mal! Il allait devoir porter ce fardeau jusqu'à sa mort. Alors non, la question de Clarke était non, jamais sa mère ne serait fier de ses actes, car il avait fauté en tuant ses gens. En tuant des natifs qui étaient venu les protéger.

Puis la rage l'emporta, il se leva et balança la lampe au bout de sa tente. Cette dernière se brisa sous l'impact laissant la pénombre l'emporter dans la pièce. Bellamy se passa les mains sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant, pas après tous ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait se reprendre, regagner le cœur de sa petite sœur, à cette pensées, il soupira, Octavia lui en voulait et pour être honnête, il ne savait pas du tout comment la reconquérir. A cause de lui Lincoln était mort, Pike l'avait tué de sang froid mais si seulement il n'avait pas choisi d'écouter Pike, peut-être que le jeune homme serait encore en vie.

Il fini par s'allonger sur son lit, le regard viré sur le tissu de sa tente, il faisait un froid monstre, l'hiver approchait à grand pas malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez de place dans l'arche alors, il était resté ici. Et pour être honnête à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, le froid était le dernier de ses soucis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous les loulous!

Me voici avec le second chapitre, l'histoire se met peu à peu en route, doucement mais sûrement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petite reviews, bonne ou mauvaise, sa motive et sa me ferais aussi plaisir.

 **Bellarke-Princesse :** Merci pour ton commentaire, heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'es plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture à toi.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 2 .**

* * *

Elle s'en voulait, la nuit avait été agitée et perturbée par tout un tas de rêves. Bellamy était souvent revenu, le voile qu'elle avait aperçu dans son regard. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Jamais, elle n'avait voulu le blesser et à peine ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, qu'elle avait pris conscience de leurs sens et du mal qu'il lui ferait. Elle l'avait suivi du regard alors qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle sans un regard retournant sûrement dans sa tente.

Elle était alors restée encore quelques minutes seule près de feu, appréciant la chaleur qui en émanait alors que ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme. Il avait un charisme fou, un sens inné pour être un leader, toutefois, il s'était trompé, Pike, lui avait brouillé le cerveau. A moins que ce soit elle! Après tout, elle était partie, le laissant seul ici. Peut-être était-elle aussi responsable de ces choix.

Clarke poussa un soupir, elle allait devoir l'aider à retrouver une certaine paix car malgré son calme, elle le savait toute cette histoire le bouffait de l'intérieur et le fait que sa sœur ne soit plus ici et que Lincoln soit mort, n'arrangeait rien. Bien au contraire, elle avait bien compris qu'Octavia avait rogné son frère, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, à cause des trois cents mort et surtout, elle lui blâmait l'assassina de Lincoln. Sa cadette était la prunelle de ses yeux, il avait risqué sa vie, tiré sur le chancelier pour atterrir sur terre avec elle, il était prêt à tous pour elle et aujourd'hui, leur lien était brisé. Pire, Octavia les avait quittés pour aller où? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, quoi que, peu-être était-elle resté avec Indra.

Elle fini par balancer une brindille dans le feu, geste anodin, perdu dans ses pensées, elle devait les aider, elle adorait Octavia, tout comme Bellamy, les voir autant déchirés l'un que l'autre lui faisait mal. Et puis, si vraiment, la fin du monde approchait, ne devraient-ils pas se réconcilier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Sur cette pensée, la jeune fille se leva, rejoignant son compartiment dans l'arche pour tenter de dormir.

La nuit n'avait pas était terrible, alors, elle s'était levée au aurore, leur communauté était déjà bien réveillé, travaillant chacun sur des tâches bien spécifique. Il était loin le temps où il n'y avait que les cents qui tentaient de survivre. Sa mère et Kane avaient fait du très bon boulot. Au loin, elle remarqua Jasper, ce dernier se remettait peu à peu de son expérience de la cité des lumières, une part d'elle, s'en voulait. Son ami avait tellement souffert à cause d'elle. Elle n'osa pas aller le voir, ce dernier lui en voulait encore, alors autant l'éviter. De plus, son regard avait capté une silhouette qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Bellamy. Il était dos à elle, dans sa tenu d'officier de l'arche. Elle aimait beaucoup le voir dans ce blouson, il lui allait tellement bien.

Elle s'empressa de le rattraper, il avait une arme à la main, plus deux collègues près à partir, Miller et un autre, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Bellamy! Souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier se retourna, il lui offrit un léger sourire.

_ Hey princesse. Répondit-il.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais bon, elle devait admettre que ce surnom, ne la dérangeait plus à présent. Au contraire, dans sa bouche, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

_ Vous allez où? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Oui, le voir sortir d'Arkadia après les récents évènements, l'angoissait un peu mais bon, elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer, après tous qui était-elle pour l'empêcher de sortir? Et puis, peut-être que Kane avait une mission pour lui. Le sourire de Bellamy s'élargissait, elle était découverte!

_ Je rêve ou tu...

_ Je veux juste m'informer! Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre amusé, il voyait bien que dans sa première question, il y avait eu une once d'angoisse. Cependant, il marcha dans son jeu et lui répondit amusé.

_ Je vais remplacer les gars, juste faire des rondes autour du camps.

_ Ah.

Oops, elle se sentit rougir, qu'elle idiote, elle remarquait bien que lui, s'amusait de la situation, tant mieux, ça lui faisait du bien de voir ce sourire sur son visage. D'ailleurs, elle reprit un peu peiné.

_ Oh faite, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou...

_ Laisse, c'est oublié. Répliqua-t-il en perdant tout sourire.

Clarke resta à le scruter, elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste... Elle ne savait même pas si s'était le bon mot à employer. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui, il avait perdu cette étincelle dans le regard, une part de lui s'était envolé. La perte d'Octavia? Où était-ce à cause de tous ses morts qu'il avait causé? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette lueur angoissa Clarke, alors, elle lui prit la main en douceur.

_ Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Oui, elle voulait qu'il le sache, elle était là pour lui, que ce soit juste pour une présence, une discussion. Elle était là et elle ne comptait pas s'enfuir. Cette phase était une histoire ancienne et aujourd'hui, malgré Lexa, elle regrettait un peu. Elle avait abandonné Bellamy et à cause de ça, il était dans un gouffre dans lequel, elle devait le tirer.

Il resta à la scruter, elle avait ce regard fixe, intense, elle était sérieuse, il en remercia d'un regard, d'une pression de main. La savoir à ses côtés lui faisait du bien mais il n'irait pas la voir, il ne pouvait pas.

_ Merci.

Puis, il lui lâcha la main, pour rejoindre Miller qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. La blonde, le fixa un moment. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui, elle avait déjà perdu assez d'être cher comme ça.

_ Comment il va?

Clarke se retourna, elle avait reconnu la voix, sa mère se tenait derrière elle, observant Bellamy qui était presque à la l'orée de la forêt . Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés et ça lui serra encore plus le cœur à la pensée que Bellamy soit séparé de la seule famille qu'il a.

_ Bien, du moins, c'est ce qu'il montre à tous le monde mais au fond, il est démoli. Se surprit-elle à répondre.

La main d'Abigail se posa sur son épaule, une main maternelle, elle apprécia ce geste.

_ Il va surmonter ça, il est fort chérie. La rassura-t-elle.

Sa main glissa sur son bras pour venir enlacer ses doigts, Clarke se laissa faire en acquiesçant, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il y arrive. Elle avait besoin de lui.

_ Il a besoin d'Octavia.

Et oui, bizarrement, ça aussi elle le savait, il avait besoin de sa cadette pour s'en remettre, elle en était persuadée mais comment faire revenir la jeune femme? Impossible, Octavia était butée et au vu des derniers évènements, elle ne changerait pas d'avis en quelques semaines. Un silence les entoura quelques minutes avant qu'Abigail ne le rompre.

_ Octavia a fait son choix, en attendant, il aura besoin de toi.

Clarke la dévisagea un instant, alors que sa mère lui offrit un sourire puis, elle la laissa seule, Clarke alla alors s'asseoir un moment, sa mère avait raison, enfin, elle avait confirmé ses pensées. Elle sera le pilier de Bellamy, elle allait l'aider à surmonter ses épreuves et elle le savait, elle pourrait compter sur l'aide de ses amis. Ils seront là pour lui, comme lui l'avait été pour eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les loulous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec enfin, ,un peu d'action, l'histoire ce met définitivement en route. J'espère que ça vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Bellarke-Princesse :** Merci encore pour ton commentaire et heureuse que ça te plaise toujours.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 3 .**

* * *

Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, Clarke, elle était à ses côtés, elle voulait l'aider, il en était reconnaissant mais franchement comment pouvait-elle l'aider? Il n'en savait rien, alors, il préférait marcher dans la forêt, il appréciait cet environnement, l'odeur des arbres, des fleurs, toutes cette senteurs mélangées. Odeur qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans l'arche, à présent, il aimait cette quiétude qui régnait sur terre. La nature était si belle, si apaisante, oui, ça l'aidait à se calmer, à ne plus penser.

Toutefois, le froid était bien présent, de la fumée sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il respirait, ses doigts étaient congelés, l'hiver approchait et si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait être rude.

Depuis combien de temps il marchait? Il ne pourrait le dire, il s'en fichait un peu, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Kane ne voulait pas d'exploration trop loin d'Arkadia, de peur de représailles, alors mise à part ses rondes en forêt autour du camp, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se stoppa un instant, observant les environs, soudain, il fronça les sourcils alors que quelque chose tomba du ciel. Petit et blanc, il tendit la main, la texture était froide.

_ De la neige! Souffla-t-il en un fin sourire.

Bon, il en avait déjà vu en s'éloignant de leur campement mais jamais il n'en avait vu tomber. Il aurait tellement aimé voir le visage d'Octavia face à ce spectacle. Il perdit son sourire à cette pensée, Octavia n'était pas là. Il serra la mâchoire alors qu'il se remettait en marche observant les alentours.

Soudain, il se stoppa, son regard avait capté quelque chose, une ombre, au aguets, il observa avec son arme prêt à tirer. Après quelques secondes, il distingua une personne, il se crispa, le tenant en joue, son doigt appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu parti mais rata sa cible, il pesta contre lui quand tout un coup, il remarqua du mouvement sur sa droite, il eu juste le temps de relever son arme pour empêcher une hache de se planter dans sa chair.

Il grimaça alors que le natif avait de la force, bien plus que lui, il releva sa hache avant d'asséner un coup de poing au jeune homme. Bellamy se retrouva à genou, il se redressa vite alors que le natif revenait à la charge. Il para quelques coups, il réussi à lui envoyer une jolie droite quand soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui assaillait la cuisse. Une plainte de douleur sorti de ses lèvres alors qu'il tomba à genou, son regard capta un poignard planté dans cette dernière. Il releva vite les yeux pour apercevoir un second natif plus loin. Son cœur tambourinait durement contre sa poitrine, alors que son souffle était plus intense, son arme était à quelques mètres de lui. Il l'avait lâché après avoir reçu un coup. Il serra la mâchoire alors que son premier assaillant, revenait à la charge.

Il se retrouva vite sur le dos, il tenta de se défendre, alors qu'il reçu coup sur coup dans la mâchoire, les tempes, un goût métallique s'imprégna dans sa bouche alors que peu à peu, il se laissa aller dans la pénombre.

* * *

Il avait entendu un coup de feu, il s'était alors précipité, appelant ses collègues à l'aide de sa radio. Carver avait répondu mais pas Bellamy, non aucune réponse de Blake, alors, il se précipita à toute vitesse dans sa zone. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il ne trouva aucune trace de son ami, il avait beau fouiller la zone avec Carver, rien n'y faisait et idem avec ses appels à la radio.

Agacé et inquiet, il préféra rentrer au campement. Ils les avaient mis au courant alors une fois arrivé, il se retrouva face à Kane, Abigail et Thelonious. Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, il avait juste entendu un coup de feu puis, rien. Aucune trace de Blake.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont tué? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Son regard vira de Jaha à Abigail pour finir sur Kate et sa mine songeuse. Leurs silence ne le rassurait pas. Bellamy était son ami, il ne voulait pas encore perdre quelqu'un .

_ Je pense que s'il l'aurait tué, on le serait. Finit par répondre Kane.

_ Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi, ils peuvent très bien l'avoir tué et l'avoir laissé quelque part. Miller et Carver, ne l'ont peut-être pas trouvé. Répliqua calmement Jaha.

Un silence entoura la pièce, ce qui fit frissonner la médecin, elle inspira grandement avant d'expirer, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle appréciait énormément le jeune homme et elle ne pouvait imaginé sa mort. Comment réagirait Clarke dans ce cas?

_ Nous devrions peut-être envoyer des recherches autour du camp? Proposa-t-elle.

Son regard se porta sur Kane qui pinça les lèvres, signe qu'il n'était pas forcement d'accord. Depuis l'histoire d'A.L.I.E le peuple d'Arkadia avait décidé de l'élire chancelier, il était bon pour ce rôle mais aujourd'hui, elle espérait qu'il enverrait une équipe de recherche. Face à son silence, elle reprit...

_ Kane, il est des notre.

Ce dernier posa un regard triste sur elle, il appréciait Blake, malgré les derniers évènements, il appréciait réellement le jeune homme et il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Mais pouvait-il risquer plus de vie, juste pour un homme? Rien que cette pensée, lui fit mal.

_ Somme nous sur que se soit les natifs la cause? Finit-il par demander.

Aucune réponse, non, Miller et Carver restaient à le fixer tout comme Jaha et Abi. Il finit par pousser un soupire, son amie avait raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme sans aide.

_ Ok, vous vous mettez par équipe de trois, chacun avec une radio, je veux un contre rendu toutes les dix minutes. Au moindre danger, vous rentrez à la base!

_ Bien.

Sur ses mots, Miller tourna les talons, à présent, il devait trouver du monde, Abi elle, observa Kane, lui offrant un doux sourire tout en lui caressant le bras.

_ Tu as fais le bon choix.

_ Je l'espère. Répondit-il inquiet.

Oui, si les natifs étaient prêt à les attaquer à la lisière de la forêt, qu'allait-il arriver par la suite? La guerre est imminente, tout comme la fin du monde. La seule chose à savoir s'était, qu'est-ce qui arriverait en premier?

* * *

Clarke était avec Harper et Raven, elle les écoutait parler sans réellement participer quand soudain, elle vit arriver Miller en trombe. Elle fronça les sourcils, qu-est-ce qu'il faisait déjà là? Elle se redressa, alors qu'il parlait à un autre garde. Elle se leva sans porter attention au filles qui la scrutait étrangement.

_ Miller, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Souffla-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier porta son regard sur elle, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de lui répondre, elle fut suivi de prêt par les deux autres filles intriguées.

_ Bellamy à disparu. Répliqua-t-il de but en blanc.

_ Quoi? S'exclama la blonde.

_ Pendant notre tour de garde, j'ai entendu un coup de feu, Carver va bien mais aucune nouvelle de Bellamy, on a beau l'appeler à la radio aucune réponse. Kane a décidé d'envoyer des recherches par équipes de trois .

Clarke resta à fixer Miller sans réellement réagir, non, elle était restée sur "Bellamy à disparu", "coup de feu". Son cœur cognait durement contre sa poitrine alors qu'une peur sans nom venait de se loger dans tout son être.

_ J'en suis! Répondit-elle avec force.

Oui aucune chance pour qu'il la laissait sur le carreaux, Harper se porta volontaire aussi alors que Raven préféra tenter la radio. Après quinze minutes ou ils s'équipaient, elle se retrouva dehors, en pleine forêt au coté d'Harper et de Monty. Elle observa les alentours priant pour retrouver Bellamy indemne.

_ Il a peut-être chuté et le coup est parti tous seul. Proposa Harper.

Clarke ne répondit pas, car de un, s'était complètement idiot de penser ça de Blake, il adorait la forêt et aucune chance pour qu'il chute. Trop doué, trop habile. Et de deux, elle le savait, la jeune fille soufflait ça pour se rassurer elle-même.

_ ça ne ressemble pas à Bellamy. Se contenta de répondre Monty.

Le silence les entoura une nouvelle fois. Depuis combien de temps ils cherchaient? Elle ne pouvait le dire mais la nuit approchait et à tous moment Kane allait ordonner de rentrer au bercail. Et ça, Clarke ne pouvait s'y résoudre, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer sans son ami. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre à leur radio. Ils ont trouvés quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, elle se retrouva à cet endroit, ou trois gardes étaient postés, dont l'un accroupi sur quelque chose. Elle ne connaissait que vaguement leurs visages sans y mettre de nom. Elle s'approcha vers celui qui était accroupi et là, elle se sentit blêmir... du sang, il avait du sang sur ses doigts, sang, qui était sur le sol.

_ Il y en a que très peu mais quelqu'un a était blessé. Souffla le garde pour Monty.

Bellamy était blessé, elle se mordait la lèvre alors qu'elle observa les environs priant pour le voir, pour le retrouver sain et sauf.

_ Il faut le trouver! Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se remettait en marche.

Harper et Monty se lançaient un regard, ils avaient bien vu la blonde blêmir face au sang, elle se cramponnait à son revolver alors que ses pas était sur et rapide. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser aller seule. Pourtant, leurs efforts étaient vain, après encore deux heures de recherche, la nuit était là, et bien avancée, ils avaient ignorés le premier appel de Kane mais au second et plus ferme de ce dernier Monty décida qu'il était temps de faire marche arrière.

_ Clarke.

_ Je ne m'arrête pas. Répondit-t-elle fermement alors qu'elle continuait à marcher.

Monty serra la mâchoire avant de lui attraper le bras la forçant à se stopper. Elle lui lança un regard noir, il la soutenait, il n'avait pas peur d'elle, au contraire, il la comprenait mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir tête baissée.

_ Il fait nuit, on ne voit plus rien, il est plus sûr de rentrer et de reprendre les recherches demain.

_ Non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Il se toisaient un instant, Harper se positionna à leurs côtés reprenant...

_ Je ne veux pas non plus l'abandonner mais si on se fait tuer, on n'a aucune chance de l'aider.

Clarke lui lança un regard, elle marquait un point mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

_ Ecoute moi Clarke, aujourd'hui, on vient de perdre Bellamy, je suis persuadé qu'on va le retrouver, c'est un putain de battant mais il est hors de question que je te perd aussi! Si on veux le retrouver on doit rester soudés! Rentre avec nous à la base. s'il te plait.

Le début de sa phrase, sa voix était grave mais à la fin, il se montra plus doux. Ses mots touchaient la jeune femme, son cœur se fit lourd, alors qu'elle abdiqua à contre cœur.

_ D'accord.

Monty la remercia d'un signe de tête puis, d'un regard avec sa petit amie, ils se mettaient en marche, Clarke elle, jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, promettant au fond-elle, qu'elle le retrouverait.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoici, ce chapitre a été écrit avant le début de la saison 4. Donc en ce qui concerne Octavia, je ne suis pas forcément.

Ce chapitre est centré sur Bellamy, que va-t-il lui arriver? Vous en serez plus tout à l'heure.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Bonne lecture.

 **Bellarke-Princesse** **:** Encore merci à toi, ça fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Tu en seras bien plus du côté de Bellamy.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 4 .**

* * *

Son crâne, le froid, il tenta ouvrir les paupières, sa vue était floue, son crâne était douloureux, il avait froid. Il clignota des paupières, avant d'ouvrir pour de bon le regard. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la joue sur le sol froid. Il grimaça, son visage était douloureux, il se redressa à l'aide de ses mains, doucement mais sûrement, il se leva. Il était pied nu et torse nu, pas étonnant qu'il était gelé. S'appuyant contre un pan du mur, il observa la pièce. Il n'y avait rien, juste des murs, pourquoi l'avoir mis là? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué.

Il grimaça, sa cuisse le lancer, il préféra alors s'asseoir pour examiner la blessure. Cette dernière saignait encore un peu, il n'avait rien pour faire un garrot, ses salopards lui avaient même enlevés sa ceinture. Il était dans la merde et il était transit de froid. Il resta un moment là, sans bouger, tremblant à cause de la froideur, puis, de rage, il se releva, boitant à cause de sa blessure. Il se dirigea vers la porte tentant de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y faisait, alors, il tambourina à la porte.

Soudain, cette dernière s'ouvrir, il en recula de quelques pas, faisant face à un natif bien battis, grand, carré. Le visage dure mais d'un âge mûr. Son regard était glacial alors qu'il s'approcha de lui. Par instinct, Bellamy recula mais bien vite, son dos heurta le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Souffla-t-il d'une voix peu sur de lui.

A cette question, le colosse serra la mâchoire et soudain son poing s'abatis sur sa tempe, il tenta de se protéger avec ses bras, mais le natif dirigea ses coups sur ses côtes, le jeune homme en perdit son souffle alors que se fumier ne s'arrêtait pas.

_ Valas, arrête!

Bellamy était recroquevillé, les coups s'étaient arrêtés, néanmoins, la douleur à son flanc était bien présente. Pourtant, il en fit abstraction, alors qu'il observa à qui appartenait la voix. Une femme d'un âge avancé, fine, un regard noir, des rides sur tout le visage. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi les seuls natifs qu'il avait affronté était plus vieux que tous ceux qu'il avait pu côtoyer?

_ Amène-le. Reprit-elle avant de sortir de son champs de vision.

Il sentit alors la poigne de Valas sur son bras, il le redressa sans ménagement, il en grimaça, alors qu'il fut traîné dehors, il tomba à genou, perdant l'équilibre, les coups à la tête ne lui avait pas fait du bien, il sentit alors que quelqu'un aida Valas, ce dernier n'était pas tendre non plus. Pourtant, il était plus jeune, trop jeune. Bellamy fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il le dévisagea. Il lui donnait quoi? Treize ans? Il grimaça de plus belle, en voyant un poteau en forme de croix. Il n'aimait pas ça, il tenta de s'échapper, sous la surprise, le gamin, le lâcha mais Valas le tenait fermement et sans aucune retenue, il lui asséna un coup dans la tempe qui le sonna.

Par bride, il se sentit traîner, puis son dos heurta quelque chose de dure alors qu'on lui attacha les mains, une douleur lui lacéra les poignées. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour bien retrouver ses esprits, sa respiration s'était accéléré alors que plusieurs visages le scruter avec une haine dans les yeux. Puis, il porta son regard à ses mains, ils l'avaient attachés avec du fils de fer barbelé, la douleur venait de là. Le fil était carrément entré dans sa chair. Il grimaça, alors qu'il se redressa sur ses pieds. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il était mal barré, sans parler, de la neige, ses pieds étaient complètement congelés. Il était pris au piège, jamais, il n'arriverait à se sortir seul de là.

Après plusieurs minutes sans réaction de leurs part, Bellamy se calma, il tentait de réguler ses tremblements, ses claquements de dents. Sa respiration, il avait froid mais il le savait à un certain moment, le froid serait son dernier souci. Les natifs étaient repartis à leurs occupations, seul Valas était resté près de lui. Il le surveillait, depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Dans ce village? Plusieurs heures, la nuit était passée, il devait-être le matin. Il observa alors le village se mettre en action, il y avait beaucoup de personnages âgés mais aussi des jeunes. Où étaient les autres?

_ Pourquoi m'attacher là? Finit-il par demander la voix saccadé par le froid.

Il enviait la veste du natif avec sa peau de bête, jamais de sa vie, il n'avait eu aussi froid. Ce dernier resta à le fixer, un regard glacial, une haine monstre se porter à son égard.

_ Tu le seras bien assez vite! Souffla-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Ce type devait avoir dans les soixante ans, pourtant, il était encore bien vif et fort. Bellamy préféra ne pas répondre, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe intact, histoire de libérer l'autre, il bougea ses doigts pour ne pas rester engourdi, se foutu barbelé était super serré. Il se mordit la lèvre, qu'allait-il lui faire?

* * *

La tête posée contre le bois, il observait la neige tomber, il se concentrait pour ne pas sentir le froid, la douleur, il faisait abstraction des regards qu'on lui portait, il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Après peut-être deux ou trois heures, le villages, se mis à bouger, là, Blake releva le visage observant les gens se rassembler autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Puis, il vit la femme âgé, celle de tout à l'heure, elle s'avança vers lui. Ses longs cheveux gris pendant sur ses épaules, elle avait le regard dure, les lèvres pincées alors qu'elle se décala pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Là, Bellamy fut surpris...

_ Indra? Souffla-t-il rassuré.

Elle allait le sortir de là, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, pourtant au son de sa voix, il vit son regard ce durcir, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Valas, lui assena un coup dans les côtes. Encore, le même endroit, le jeune homme eu le souffle coupé avant de tousser pour tenter de le récupérer.

_ C'est lui n'est-ce pas? Demanda la vieille dame.

Blake redressa le visage, la bouche entrouverte, le regard inquiet, au fond de lui tous se mettait en place. Il remarqua néanmoins Indra, elle fixait la villageoise et après de longues secondes, elle lui répondit d'une voix froide.

_ Oui. Il est Bellamy Blake, il a participé au massacre de notre armée.

Elle dévia ses prunelles de la vieille dame pour le poser sur lui, il crut apercevoir une lueur de regret mais elle s'effaça bien vite. La peur s'empara de lui, tout était net, il l'avait enlevé pour le torturer, non, pour le tuer à leurs façon, il allait souffrir, souffrir au nom des trois cents vies qu'il avait prise. Sa respiration, se fit plus saccadé, son cœur frappé durement contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il sentait une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il allait payer pour ses actes, il allait devoir subir les conséquences de ses horreurs.

Il n'entendait que vaguement les cris de joies des villageois, il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses visions d'horreurs, quand soudain, il aperçut un visage. Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il tenta de la retrouver. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle!

_ Au nom des trois cent vies qu'il a pris, nous lui offriront autant de souffrance. Quand bon vous semblera, je vous autorise à lui faire payer ce qu'il vous a pris! Hurla la vielle dame avec hargne.

Blake tourna à contre cœur son regard vers elle, il allait devoir endurer ce que Finn à échappé, à ce moment précis, il aurait tellement souhaité que Clarke le tu. A la place, il faisait face à la dame âgée, il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Tu as tué mon fils unique de sang froid.

Il avala avec difficulté sa salive alors qu'il restait à fixer cette femme qui n'avait que de la haine pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait bien fait ce qu'elle lui disait et il en était désolé. Pourtant aucun mot ne sorti de ses lèvres et après qu'elle l'ai observé avec colère, elle laissa sa lame se planter sur son torse appuyant avec force pour laisser une longue marque. Il grimaça, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur alors qu'il sentait son sang couler de la plaie. Puis, elle s'éloigna et se fut au tour d'Indra.

Ils se toisaient sans rien dire, il avait peur mais il ne voulait pas leur montrer, non, ce qu'il voulait s'était tout autre chose et il se surprit à le lui demander.

_ Vous garderez un œil sur elle?

La natif resta muette, ce silence le tuer alors qu'une nouvelle larme coula sur ses joues, bon dieu qu'il aimerait les essuyer mais il ne serait plus la pour veiller sur elle! Il savait que la jeune femme aimait sa sœur, il voulait juste que quelqu'un garde un oeil sur elle! Il avait confiance en Indra pour cela. Elle finit par faire un léger mouvement de tête, lui signifiant que oui, elle le ferait. Il en poussa un soupir avant de relever le menton pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

_ Si je pourrais, je t'aurais évité ça mais il est trop tard. Souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que les autres ne l'entende, il comprenait, elle était seule face à tout un village qui lui en voulait à mort. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

_ Allez-y. Répondit-il en serrant les poings.

Sans un autre mot, elle le coupa profondément sur son torse. Il serra les dents, grognant sous la douleur, puis, elle tourna les talons. Quand Bellamy ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de la voir. La bouche entrouverte, le regard apeuré. Que faisait-elle là?

_ O? Marmonna-t-il hésitant.

La jeune fille était plantée là, face à lui, un poignard à la main. Il pouvait voir des larmes dans son regard tout comme sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bien vu dans la foule. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, s'était dans la tour à Polis, elle avait tué Pike avant de tourner les talons. Depuis, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il avait tenté de la retrouver mais Indra l'avait arrêté, lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de temps et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ils était face à face.

_ Je suis désolé. Reprit-il la gorge noué.

Oui, il était désolé, désolé de n'avoir pas réussi à veiller sur elle, de n'avoir pas réussi à la protéger. Et pire, il était désolé d'avoir était l'une des causes de la mort de Lincoln. Il était son grand frère, il était censé, la protéger et il n'avait pas réussi. Il était le pire des frères. Et cette fois, il se fichait que ses larmes coulaient, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il ferma les paupières quand il sentit la main chaude de sa cadette sur son visage. Puis, il ancra son regard dans le sien. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se reculer et de lui murmurer...

_ Je vais te sortir de là.

Cette fois plus de tristesse dans ses prunelles, non juste cette lueur de hargne, ce regard qu'il avait temps vu mais qui ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il refusait, oui, il secoua la tête pour lui signifiait que non, elle ne devait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle endure ce qui lui pendait au nez! Que lui feraient-ils ?

_ Non!

Sans même lui répondre, elle posa sa lame sur son ventre et lui infligea une blessure de plusieurs centimètres. Il serra les dents alors qu'il voyait de la douleur dans les prunelles de sa petite sœur. Puis, elle tourna les talons sous les regards méfiant des villageois.

Il tenta de la suivre du regard mais bien vite, il l'a perdis et la peur s'insinua dans ses veines mais pas pour lui, juste pour elle! La dernière fois, elle l'avait rogné comme frère, aujourd'hui, elle était prête à le libérer. Il avait peur qu'elle face une bêtise et il priait pour qu'Indra l'en empêche.

_ Tu as tuer mes deux filles!

Il revint à la réalité à cause de ses mots, il fit face à un vieillard, il tenait une canne et sans aucun ménagement, il s'en servi pour le cogner durement avec. Sa faisait mal mais s'était supportable, le voyant bien, le vieillard, pinça les lèvres avant de sourire. Un sourire carnassier, il sortit une pince, là, Bellamy fronça les sourcils...

_ Tu pensais t'en sortir qu'avec ses petits coups?

Il rigola légèrement avant de marcher doucement vers sa main droite, il le scruta longuement, le vieillard, jeta un regard et un mot à Valas, ce dernier lança un regard à Bellamy avant de lui attraper les doigts et de le forcer à ouvrit le poing. Il y arriva facilement, il tenta de résister mais le froid ne l'aida pas. Sa respiration se faisait plus vive alors que le vieux posa sa pince sur son index dans un mouvement brusque il lui arracha son ongle. Là, il n'avait pas réussi à réprimer son cri, non, la douleur était vive et même maintenant, il pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner durement contre sa poitrine. Il préférait de loin, la lame d'un couteau que ça!

Il remarqua d'ailleurs le plaisir de ce vieux qui répliqua...

_ Deux filles, deux ongles!

Puis s'en prévenir, il fit de même avec son annulaire, Bellamy cria de nouveau avant de se mordre la lèvre et de poser sa tête contre le bois. Il allait tenir, il devait tenir le coup. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien, car il ne voulait pas que sa sœur risque sa peau pour lui, pourtant, une part en lui, lui disait de rester en vie. Qu'il pouvait le faire alors, il endurait les passages. Certains préféraient les coups, d'autres le poignard, lui, il encaissait. Après tout, ce n'était que le début de son cauchemars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellarke-Princesse ** : Encore merci à toi, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir tes commentaires. Et comme prévu pour toi, voici déjà le chapitre 5 .

Malheureusement, Bellamy n'en a pas encore fini, est-ce que Octavia va réussir à l'aider? Pas sur que tu le saches aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture à toi et aux autres bien sûr.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 5 .**

* * *

Elle marchait droit devant elle, la mâchoire crispée et le regard ampli de douleur. Elle avait du jouer le jeu, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, elle avait rogné son peuple, son frère et aux regards des natifs, elle devait faire ses preuves sachant très bien qu'à leurs yeux, jamais, elle ne ferait partie de leur peuple. Peu lui importait, Indra lui avait ordonnée de faire souffrir Bellamy au risque d'être tuée. Elle l'avait alors fait mais son cœur en souffrait!

Elle lui en voulait, elle était en colère contre lui, ses derniers mots pour lui avaient été dure et à cet instant, elle y avait pensée. Cependant aujourd'hui, sa colère s'était envolée, sa rancœur aussi. Le voir attaché de la sorte, voir cette douleur dans son regard, lui fendait le cœur. Pire encore, ses cris de douleurs qu'elle avait entendue en remontant le village. Elle avait serrée les poings fermant un instant les yeux. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir pour Lincoln, pour ses erreurs, jamais elle ne voulait sa mort et surtout pas une mort aussi affreuse. Elle avait encore besoin de son grand frère, elle n'était pas prête à le perdre, pas après Lincoln. Alors oui, elle lui avait promis de le sortir de là.

Elle rejoignit Indra, elle était seule, elle l'observait d'un regard dure, elle savait sûrement ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il y a de ça quelques heures, un homme du village avait prévenu Indra comme quoi, ils avaient attrapés Bellamy, ils voulaient sa confirmation et l'inviter au massacre. Octavia avait été présente, après tout, elle était de nouveau son bras droit. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et à présent, elle savait vers qui se tourner.

Elle soutint le regard de son amie, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son cheval, cette dernier l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras, ce geste, ne l'étonna guère.

_ Si tu repars vers le peuple du ciel, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi! La prévint-elle.

Octavia la dévisagea, elle en était consciente, elle ne pourrait pas revenir auprès des natifs par la suite. Tant pis, son frère était plus important.

_ Je sais.

Indra acquiesça et la lâcha, la jeune femme, monta alors sur son cheval mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers son amie.

_ Merci.

_ Ne me remercie pas, Bellamy est coupable, je le respect pour toi, mais eux, ne le feront pas. Je ne pourrais pas les arrêter.

Cette fois si, c'est Octavia qui lui fit un signe de tête, elle comprenait mais quand bien même, elle avait bien vu qu'Indra n'avait pas cherchée à le faire souffrir plus de raison. Et puis, elle avait été là pour elle ses derniers temps, elle ne l'oublierait pas. Pourtant là, elle donna un coup à son cheval pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps d'y aller et sans se retourner, elle se dépêcha de rentrer à Arkadia.

* * *

Clarke faisait les cent pas, son sang bouillait dans ses veines, Kane refusait de la laisser sortir, il avait envoyé une équipe plus loin mais il refusait qu'elle sorte d'avantage du périmètre. Elle refusait, oui, il était hors de question qu'elle lui obéit, Bellamy était elle ne savait où avec elle ne savait qui. Hors de question qu'elle reste ici les bras ballant!

La nuit avait été horrible, pas moyen de dormir, elle avait tournée encore et encore dans son lit, le matin, Kane avait envoyé des équipes à la l'orée de la forêt puis, sans aucun résultat, il avait envoyé une autre avec une voiture. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus de l'envoyer à sa recherche mais il avait refusé, l'escortant hors de ses quartiers. A présent, elle marchait de long en large dans la neige qui ne cessait de tomber depuis la veille. Elle attendait Raven, elle seule pouvait les faire sortir!

_ Elle est bloquée!

Clarke se retourna pour faire face à Jasper,c se dernier se mordit la lèvre contrarié en fixant Clarke et Monty.

_ Comment ça?

_ Kane nous connais Clarke. Enchérit-il.

Cette dernière grimaça en pestant pour elle même, il faisait sûrement surveiller la jeune femme, bien sûr que Kane les connaissait, ils les avaient bien aidé avec A.L.I.E.

_ Comment ont fait? Demanda Monty.

Jasper leva les épaules, il n'en savait rien, Clarke non plus, passer les câbles électriques sans couper le courant était impossible, passer par la porte non plus. Ils étaient bloqués.

_ Je vais aller lui parler! Maugréa-t-elle en s'avançant déjà.

_ ça ne servira à rien Clarke! Compléta Jasper.

_ ça servira plus que rester là à rien faire! Souffla la blonde durement.

_ Moi aussi je veux le sauver, mais Kane ne nous laissera pas faire, on a aucun moyen de sortir.

Clarke le dévisagea longuement, il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser ses émotions se voir.

_ Je dois trouver un moyen! Répliqua-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

Jasper soupira, il la comprenait, il avait beau l'avoir détesté pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Maya, il lui en voulait encore néanmoins, elle était son amie et il voyait bien qu'elle tenait à Blake, peut-être encore plus que lui mais à ce moment précis, à part la prendre dans ses bras, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

La jeune femme fut surprise par ce geste, toutefois, elle se laissa faire, fermant à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, elle appréciait ce contact car elle appréciait Jasper et elle s'en voulait de lui avoir autant causé de mal. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui pardonnera son geste mais elle en doutait. Après un petit moment, il se détacha d'elle, il lui offrit un triste sourire ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Clarke ouvrit la bouche quand soudain du mouvement se fit dehors.

Elle fronça les sourcils s'avançant vers la grande porte suivi de près par ses amis, une voix grave ordonna d'ouvrir la porte et soudain, elle vit apparaître un cheval monté par Octavia.

Que faisait-elle là? Clarke se précipita vers elle et quand cette dernière la remarqua, elle descendit de sa monture pour venir à sa rencontre.

_ Octavia? Souffla la blonde.

_ Où est Kane? Questionna-t-elle.

Les trois restaient à la fixer surpris, se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là, Octavia elle, les scruta un instant mais face à leurs silence, elle s'avança vers la battisse. Là, Clarke la suivi tout en répondant...

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu es ici?

Oui, elle le voyait à ses traits, quelque chose n'allait pas et puis, pourquoi demander Kane et non Bellamy? Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose sur lui? La brune continua à marcher, suivi par ses amis, le regard toujours aussi droit devant elle, elle répondit d'une voix dure mais un peu tremblante.

_ On doit sauver Bellamy.

A ses mots, Clarke, lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper et lui faire face. son sang venait de faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Que voulait-elle dire par le sauver? Que lui était-il arrivé? Au dernière nouvelle, elle avait rogné son aîné et aujourd'hui, elle voulait l'aider? Quelque chose de grave lui arriver, elle pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes et face au regard de douleur d'Octavia, ses craintes, devenaient réalité.

_ Ils l'ont, ils vont le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait. Ils vont le faire souffrir Clarke, ça a déjà commencé. Répondit-elle la voix flageolante alors que son regard se remplissait de larme.

Les trois compères restaient à la fixer avec horreur, leur ami était dans de beau draps. Clarke elle, sentait son cœur frapper durement contre sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Bellamy, elle ne pouvait pas . S'était impossible et le pire dans tous ça, c'est qu'elle avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il pouvait endurer alors sans perdre de temps et après un regard avec la jeune Blake, elle reprit tout en marchant.

_ Suis-moi.

* * *

Il cracha une bile de sang avant de grimacer, ce vieux savait frapper, sa mâchoire était douloureuse, il l'observa s'éloigner alors qu'il respirait durement, son flanc gauche lui faisait mal, il posa sa tête contre le bois, tentant d'avaler sa salive, un goût métallique lui parvenait, nouvelle grimace. Il avait froid, ses pieds étaient gelés, s'engourdissant, il avait beau essayer de les bouger, ça lui faisait un mal de chien, Idem pour ses mains. Il le savait ses fumiers jouer avec le froid pour le faire encore plus souffrir.

Il observa la fumée sortir de ses lèvres dut au froid quand il remarqua une silhouette s'approcher de lui, ça continuer...

Cette fois, s'était le jeune qui l'avait attaché, oui, treize, quatorze, peut-être quinze ans, il avait le regard dure, la mâchoire serré alors qu'il tenait un poignard fermement. Ils restaient à se toiser quelques secondes en silence, puis, il s'approcha et avec hargne, il lui planta la lame dans son flanc gauche. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur, puis, il sentit la lame tourner.. cette fois, il se mit à crier sous la douleur, le gamin s'en délecta sûrement.

_ Le but n'est pas de le tuer trop rapidement gamin!

La respiration rapide, Blake observa la scène, Valas avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du gamin, ce dernier avait stoppé son geste, la mâchoire serré et sans regarder son aîné, il retira la lame d'un coup sec. Bellamy grogna alors qu'il sentit son sang couler sur sa peau. Puis, le jeune natif fit demi tour sous le regard de Valas. Peut-être aurait-il du le laisser faire, au moins, il ne subirait plus ses tortures. Il remarqua que son bourreau s'était retourné, il observa un instant sa plaie avant de reprendre sa place.

Sa blessure ne devait pas être mortel, sinon, il aurait empêché sa mort, pensa-t-il. Blake ferma les yeux, il en avait assez, combien étaient-ils passés? Beaucoup, mais pas encore assez. Il enviait Finn, oui, il l'enviait vraiment d'avoir été tué de la main de la belle blonde. A la pensée de Clarke un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, elle était si belle, il en pinçait pour elle et ceux depuis le début, mais jamais il ne le lui avait dit.

Soudain, il reçu un coup dans la mâchoire, sa tête balla violemment alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux perdant son sourire, il fit face à une jeune femme.

_ Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire!

Sur ses mots, elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans le genou, Bellamy poussa un cris alors qu'il sentit son genou le lâcher suivi d'une énorme douleur. Puis elle s'approcha de lui, lui prenant d'une main son visage, serrant avec force son menton. Elle le dévisagea longuement, un regard auburn mais avec tellement de colère. Elle grimaça de dégoût avant de lui cracher au visage. Bellamy ferma les yeux avant des les ouvrires, il avait mal mais il resta à la fixer alors que maintenant, elle lui infligea une longue estafilade sur le torse. Voyant qu'il la défiait, elle lui envoya une nouvelle droite au visage, puis, elle tourna les talons.

Bellamy était affalé sur son piqué, le barbelé lui rentrait dans les poignés faisant couler son sang le long de ses bras. Il voyait flou, alors que son genou gauche le faisait affreusement souffrir. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il prit appui sur l'autre jambe, grimaçant, oui, il avait toujours cette fichu plaie. Il tenta alors de mettre un peu de poids sur l'autre mais une plainte franchie ses lèvres alors qu'il arrêta sa tentative. Ca le faisait trop souffrir, il grimaça, observant sa jambe mais avec son pantalon, il ne voyait pas les dégâts fait. Il grimaça de plus belle, pestant contre lui-même! Pourquoi avait-il massacré ses pauvres gens? Pourquoi avait-il suivi Pike?

A ce moment, il avait pensé faire la bonne chose, hors, il s'était royalement gouré. Aujourd'hui, il en payait les conséquences...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bellarke-Princesse :** Merci encore pour tes commentaires ça me fait super plaisir de te voir à chaque fois.

Pour Octavia, oui, elle n'avait pas énormément de solution.

J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Perso, je ne raffole pas de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à toi et à tous les autres !

* * *

 **. Chapitre 6 .**

* * *

Il était devant ses quatre jeunes dont Octavia qui venait de lui faire un récit des derniers évènements. Elle savait où été Bellamy, il était dans de beau draps, pas étonnant, ce gamin était une vrai tête brûlé mais Kane refusait de le laisser dans leurs mains. Son regard était dure, il réfléchissait à tout allure, Clarke le dévisageait, il le savait, il ne pourrait pas la laisser de côté comme les deux autres... Pourtant, il était hors de question de les laisser aller seuls.

_ On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Reprit la jeune Blake.

Marcus se passa une main sur le visage avant de reprendre...

_ Bien, j'ai un plan. Clarke, va voir ta mère, dis lui de préparer une trousse de secours, je pense qu'on en aura bien besoin. Jasper, cherche du renfort, Monty va avec Jasper.

Les deux compères quittaient à la hâte la pièce, Clarke en revanche n'avait pas bougée, non, elle voulait savoir le plan. Le remarquant Kane reprit...

_ On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

_ Je veux savoir.

Agacé par la ténacité de son ami, Octavia se retourna vers elle coupant la parole à Kane...

_ Putain, Clarke pour une fois dans ta vie, obéie, Bellamy est entrain d'être découpé en morceau, le plan tu le seras plus tard! S'énerva-t-elle.

La blonde resta à la toiser, le regard de la brune était dure et la jeune femme ravala ses mots, elle s'inquiétait juste, elle aimait avoir les cartes en mains mais elle préféra garder le silence en acquiesçant, elle lança un regard au chancelier puis, elle tourna les talons. Octavia l'observa, elle avait sur réagit mais, ils devaient se dépêcher.

_ Suis-moi. Reprit Kane.

Octavia le suivit en silence, après quinze minutes, ils étaient tous installés dans la voiture, par tous, ils y avaient Kane, Clarke, Octavia, Jasper, Miller, Harper et Monty au volant. Raven avait eu vent de la mission, elle voulait y participer mais Marcus avait refusé. Le véhicule se mit en route, Monty suivait la direction que lui donnait Octavia. Clarke elle, était perdue dans ses pensées, sa mère avait voulu venir, elle était plus apte que elle pour soigner Bellamy, elle s'était légèrement engueulée avec le chancelier, elle avait entendue quelques brides de leur conversation, en gros, il la préférait là au cas où que quelque chose lui arriver. Arkadia avait besoin d'elle, que Clarke, serait gérer. Mais elle, elle n'en avait aucune idée, pouvait-elle gérer? Comment allaient-ils le retrouver? Serait-il encore en vie?

_ Clarke, t'es avec nous? Entendit-elle vaguement.

Elle tourna le visage vers le son de la voix, Kane, il la dévisageait avec inquiétude, elle acquiesça en silence, il resta à la scruter quelques seconde avant de reprendre.

_ Bien, récupérer Bellamy va être compliqué, d'après Octavia, il est attaché au milieu du village, torse nu et pied nu, il fait froid, on doit agir vite. De plus, tout un village le torture, combien sont-ils? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Blake.

La jeune femme le dévisagea, elle n'en avait aucune idée à vrai dire, ils étaient nombreux et elle savait que leurs nombres avaient sûrement doublés avec les heures passées.

_ Quand je suis partie, ils étaient peut-être cent cinquantes, peut-être deux cent et je suis sur que leur chef à donné l'ordre de propager la nouvelle. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être beaucoup plus.

Kane acquiesça songeur, ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué mais il reprit calmement.

_ Je ne veux aucun mort! Je ne veux pas donner une raison de plus de tuer l'un d'entre vous!

_ Vous êtes sérieux là? On est sept contres deux cent et ont ne doit pas tirer?

_ C'est bien ça Jasper.

Ce dernier rigola, un rire jaune, il était vraiment sérieux? Comment allaient-ils récupérer leur ami sans aucune force? Clarke aussi était perplexe mais en observant le chancelier, elle se doutait qu'il avait une idée en tête.

_ C'est quoi votre plan? Reprit-elle le regard ancré dans le sien.

Ce dernier la dévisagea avant de regarder chaque visages dans cette voiture, s'était sûrement une mission suicide, mais ils étaient là pour Bellamy, ils devaient tenter, son plan était certes bancale mais peut-être marcherait-il.

_ Je vais réclamer la libération de Bellamy, Octavia va me conduire à leur chef.

_ Quoi, mais ils vont vous tuer! Souffla Harper, la peur au ventre.

_ Il n'ont aucune raison de le faire, ils en ont après Bellamy et puis, Indra est sur les lieux.

_ Vous lui faite confiance? Enchérie Clarke méfiante.

Un silence les entoura, durant lequel Kane réfléchissait mais après un instant et un regard échangé avec Octavia, il reprit.

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Et nous, on fait quoi? Questionna Miller.

_ Vous, vous libérez Bellamy! La chef, ne voudra jamais me le rendre mais je peux l'occuper un moment, le temps que vous utilisez ça!

Il sortit de son sac une grenade, Clarke la reconnue, du gaz, il voulait endormir le village comme l'avait fait Mont Weather pour eux mais en ont-ils assez?

_ ça va vraiment marcher? Demanda Monty en jetant un oeil dans son rétroviseur.

_ Il le faut.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il ne pourrait le dire, il avait du mal à rester sur ses pieds, ses poignés le faisaient souffrir mais il peinait à se tenir debout. Plus de force, son torse le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression que tous son corps était douloureux. Il clignota des paupières, par moment, il perdait connaissance, le froid? Peut-être bien, ou les coups ? Sûrement aussi. Il ne tremblait plus; mauvais ou bon signe? Pourtant le froid était partout sur son corps.

Il releva le visage, rien que ça le fatiguer, il voyait flou, un homme s'approcha de lui, des tatouages ornaient son visage, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait mais il sentit la poigne de Valas sur sa main droite, il tenta de résister mais la force n'était plus vraiment avec lui. Sa respiration se fit plus vive alors qu'il sentit un truc froid autour de son petit doigt. Il tourna son regard vers la source, le natif utilisait une sorte de pince, il comprit...

Soudain, il hurla de douleur, cognant sa tête sur le bois, alors que tous son corps trembla sous l'effet du choc. S'était juste horrible, ce fumier venait de lui couper le doigt.

Il tremblait, de rage? De douleur ou de froid? Il ne pourrait le dire, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps non, il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Ils avaient finis la route à pieds pour plus de discrétion, chacun s'étaient mis à son poste, attendant, la patience n'était pas son fort non, surtout quant elle remarqua sa silhouette au centre du village. Ce dernier était entouré d'arbres, ils pouvaient en profiter pour s'y dissimuler. Elle le voyait, de dos, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, pourtant des liens le maintenaient sur cette croix. Certains villageois l'observaient, d'autres vaquaient à leurs occupations, ils semblaient nombreux, elle doutait que leur plan marche à la perfection. Néanmoins, elle était prête à tous pour le sortir de là.

* * *

Octavia marchait droit devant elle, suivi par Kane, sur leurs passages chaque villageois se tournaient vers eux, les traitaient. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux, toutefois, quant elle passa près de son frère, son cœur manqua un battement. Il faisait peur à voir, du sang le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, il tenait à peine debout. Etait-il conscient? Elle en doutait, la peur s'insinua dans ses veines. Avaient-ils fait assez vite? Elle échangea un regard avec Marcus, ce dernier semblait aussi troublé à la vue de son aîné mais elle reprit sa route. Ils devaenit se dépêcher.

Elle arriva devant la cabane de la chef mais un de ses soldats l'arrêta sur le champs.

_ Laisse-moi passer! Demanda-t-elle avec force.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas la défiant du regard, Marcus n'aimait pas ça mais heureusement, Indra sortit de la pièce. Elle avait reconnue sa voix, elle jeta un regard au garde et lui ordonna de baisser la garde. Ce dernier le fit mais son regard resta toujours aussi noir envers la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'en fichait, elle préférait entrer dans la pièce suivi par son ami.

_ Que me vaut cette visite? Demanda une voix froide.

Marcus fit face à la dame âgée, la chef du village, elle le toisait avec hargne et dégoût, assise sur son fauteuil de chef, Indra derrière elle.

_ Je viens négocier la libération de Bellamy Blake! Entreprit-il.

Cette dernière se leva, le dévisagea avec gravité, elle finit par lui sourire, il lui manquait pas mal de dents. néanmoins, son visage était dure, elle avait du en voir de ses horreurs et il le savait, jamais, elle ne lui donnerait le jeune homme.

_ Vous vous croyez tous permis, peuple du ciel! Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous tuer sur le champs?

La négociation allait-être dure mais Marcus ne se démonta pas.

_ Lexa croyait en une alliance entre nos peuples.

_ Lexa est morte! Tous comme notre dernière commandant et tous ça est de votre faute! Répliqua-t-elle en s'approcha de lui.

En un rien de temps, il se retrouva avec une lame sous le menton, Marcus la dévisagea, il leva un doigt vers Octavia qui était déjà prête à attaquer. Elle n'en fera rien, il ne voulait aucune mort aujourd'hui.

_ Calme toi Lina. Souffla avec sérénité Indra.

_ Pourquoi me calmer alors qu'il me suffit juste de lui ouvrir la gorge?

_ Kane n'a pas tué ton fils, il n'y est pour rien.

La villageoise grimaça, mais après un instant, elle retira sa lame, le chancelier, respira à nouveau soulagé mais il devait encore gagner du temps.

_ Pike est la cause de tous ça et il est mort.

_ Tué par elle, elle nous a empêchés de nous venger, il est hors de question que je vous rendre ce tueur! Hurla la chef.

Marcus se pinça les lèvres, il jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui avait baissée le visage, s'en voulait-elle? Sûrement, une part en elle devait ce dire qu'elle était responsable.

_ Il est jeune, il a fait une erreur. Reprit-il.

_ Une erreur? Tuer une armée qui est venue vous protéger n'est pas une erreur, il a fait un choix, il mérite de mourir avec autant de souffrance, mon peuple mérite de se venger!

_ Alors prenait moi à sa place? Proposa Kane.

_ Quoi? Non? Intervint Octavia.

Ca ne faisait pas parti du plan enfin, elle ne le pensait pas, pourtant un silence étrange s'empara de la pièce mais après un moment d'hésitation, Lina reprit.

_ Non. Maintenant partait!

Marcus la dévisagea mais n'ajouta rien, il fit demie-tour néanmoins à ce moment là, le garde entra dans la pièce. Mauvais signe...

_ Le village est attaqué!

A cet instant Octavia sorti sa lame, il y allait avoir de l'action, et si elle devait tuer pour aider son aîné, elle le ferait.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à vous tous, un petit message avant de vous laisser lire!

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin, que je m'y connais pas! J'ai tout inventé en gros, je fais ce qui m'arrange. Donc désolé si ça peut en gêner certain.

Sinon merci à vous de lire cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant.

Bisous à vous et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **. Chapitre 7 .**

* * *

Bellamy était à demi-conscient, il semblait avoir vu Kane, Octavia ? il n'en était par sur, il avait du rêver, son oeil gauche avait gonflé et le droit était assez flou. Sa vue n'était pas au top, de plus, un nouveau bourreau était apparu, ce dernier tenait une masse, ça ne signifiait rien de bon et il eut raison car quand cette dernière heurta ses cotes, il en perdit son souffle, il entendit un craquement alors qu'une douleur vive parcourue tous son corps.

Il tenta de récupérer son souffle mais impossible car ce fumier venait de lui mettre un second coup au même endroit. Il se tordit de douleur, peinant à respirer, il finit par tousser et avec une douleur horrible, il récupéra de l'air dans ses poumons.

_ Tu as tué mes trois fils! Hurla le natif.

Il avait jeté la masse au sol, s'approchant de lui, il hurla une nouvelle fois quand une lame s'enfonça dans sa cuisse...

_ Kilian, doucement. Intervint Valas.

_ Doucement? Il a tué mes enfants!

_ Il en a tué beaucoup, d'autres veulent aussi se venger.

L'autre pesta mais fini par s'éloigner en rage laissant le couteau dans sa cuisse, cette sensation n'était pas du tout agréable. Pourtant se n'était rien comparé à son flanc, il avait du mal à respirer. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils, rêvait-il ou il y avait de la fumée rougeâtre dans l'air? Elle était loin de lui, plus vers les natifs néanmoins, il toussa légèrement, lui occasionnant des douleurs horribles, il grimaça, crachant du sang. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu tous comme son esprit, il devait halluciner.

* * *

Elle était dissimulée par les arbres, heureusement pour eux, le village en était entouré, elle observait la scène, elle avait vu Kane et Octavia passer, puis, elle avait serré les poingts en voyant le natif s'en prendre à Bellamy. Elle se doutait que ses côtes en avait pris un coup, il était plié, retenue par ses liens, la tête ballante, elle voudrait tellement voir son visage, le rassurer, lui dire qu'ils étaient là. Elle voulait juste une chose courir auprès de lui, mais elle devait attendre, oui attendre le feu vert. Ce dernier arriva quand le natif s'était éloigné, ses amis avaient lancés le gaz. Elle enfila son masque et d'un pas vif, elle sortit de sa cachette.

Elle fut imité par ses amis, elle fut la première à arriver, un garde était resté prêt de Bellamy, grand baraqué, le regard dure, elle se retrouva face à lui, revolver à la main. Devait-elle tirer? Elle hésita mais alors qu'il brandissait son arme vers elle, quelqu'un ce jeta sur lui par derrière. Là, elle rangea son arme et sorti une seringue, sans plus réfléchir, elle le planta dans son bras. Après quelques secondes, le géant s'écroula inconscient sur le sol.

_ Bien joué Clarke! Souffla Jasper.

Cette dernière acquiesça puis se tourna vers Bellamy, là, elle se stoppa net, il était mal en point. Du sang, il en avait partout. Etait-il conscient ou le gaz était déjà parvenu ici? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais ses pieds n'arrivaient plus à le porter, il avait la tête ballante, du sang coulait de partout.

_ Clarke! Hurla Miller qui était déjà entrain de détacher les poignés de Bellamy.

Il dut s'aider d'une pince pour couper le fils qui était bien ancré dans la peau du jeune homme. Face à son cris, la blonde se réveilla et se précipita vers lui. Elle posa ses doigts sur son cou priant pour sentir son pou. Après de longues secondes, elle sentit son cœur faible mais il était là. Elle fini par redresser son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains, il ne la tenait plus pourtant, il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, les refermant tout aussi vite.

Elle observa alors ses blessures, son visage faisait peur à voir, oeil gonflé, arcade ouverte, des plaies de toutes sortes, son torse était en sang, d'innombrables coupures. Elle remarqua aussi une plaie plus ouverte à son flanc et surtout cette lame qui était encore figé dans sa cuisse et ou le sang coulé abondement, là, la peur s'insinua dans ses veines.

_ Détachait le et vite!

Miller grimaça et fini par couper le dernier fils, suivi de peu par Monty, Ne tenant plus sur ses jambe, Bellamy s'effondra, Clarke tenta de le retenir mais vu son poids, elle eut du mal, heureusement pour elle, Miller et Monty reprit le relais.

_ Je ne peux pas le soigner là, c'est trop dangereux.

Oui, elle avait raison, Harper et Jasper faisait le gai, les habitants étaient presque tous endormis du moins, ceux à l'extérieur mais le gaz se dissipait déjà et certains natifs sortaient des habitations.

_ On décampe!

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, les cinq compères s'enfuyaient préférant la sûreté des arbres, il traînait Bellamy qui était sûrement assommé par le gaz, tant mieux, ça l'éviter de souffrir face à leur course. Clarke enleva son masque, courant à vive allure, se retournant pour vérifier que ses amis suivaient, elle se baissa quand une flèche passa près d'elle.

_ Et merde!

Elle se remit en route, hurlant aux autres de se dépêcher. Leur seuls chance était de rejoindre la voiture et de les semer.

* * *

Ils avaient occupés la chef, peut-être que ce côté du plan ne servait à rien mais il avait voulu l'occuper pour ne pas qu'elle gère trop vite le après. A ce moment, Bellamy devait-être avec les autres, ils avaient réussi.

_ S'était votre plan depuis le début? S'énerva Lina.

Marcus, se retourna vers elle, lui offrant un léger sourire.

_ En quelques sorte.

_ Tu le! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Mais à la place Octavia s'interposa, cognant sa lame contre la sienne, Marcus, resta méfiant, il sortit de sa poche une grenade qu'il lança vers Indra et la chef.

_ Désolé!

Le gaz sorti direct, il entendit les deux femmes tousser, il porta sa manche à son nez, ils devaient sortir et de suite, il ne chercha pas, il sorti son arme et tira dans l'épaule du natif, puis, il empoigna Octavia et sorti de la cabane.+

_ Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas tirer!

Marcus lui jeta un regard noir puis, coura vers la forêt suivi de peu par la jeune femme qui avait lancé un regard vers la croix vide. Son frère était sorti.

* * *

La voiture était à leur vue, elle couru vers celle-ci mais soudain, elle entendit un cris de douleur, elle se retourna pour voir Jasper s'écrouler au sol avec Bellamy et Miller. Elle fit marche arrière, Miller avait une flèche planté dans sa jambe, Monty l'aida alors qu'elle pris le bras de Bellamy et avec l'aide de Jasper, elle fit les derniers mètres. Le jeune homme pesait lourd mais ce qui lui faisait peur était sa froideur, il était congelé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'Harper ouvrit l'arrière de la Jeep, Monty monta suivi par Miller qui grimaçait, Elle laissa les garçons monter Bellamy puis, elle monta à son tour fermant la porte derrière elle. Où était Kane et Octavia?

_ Ils devraient être là? Souffla Monty qui s'était déjà mis au volant.

_ On attends. Souffla Clarke en s'avançant vers Bellamy.

Par ou commencer? La jambe, la chute avait enfoncé un peu plus le couteau, une artère de toucher?

_ Non pas ça! Murmura-t-elle sous le regard inquiet des autres.

Elle devait commencer par là, elle fouilla dans son sac et sorti un élastique, elle le fit passer sous la cuisse du jeune homme et en un rien de temps, elle lui fit un garrot. Retirer le couteau, les mains tremblantes, elle se mordit la lèvre puis respira calmement avant de retirer la lame. Le sang coula à flot.

_ Harper, coupe moi son pantalon. Ordonna-t-elle.

Cette dernière obéi les mains tremblantes, au moins, la blonde y voyait plus clair, son instinct lui disait que son artère était touchée, alors, elle se retourna vers son sac qu'elle retourna à la hâte, elle trouva l'alcool, elle s'embarbouilla les mains avant de tendre le flacon à Harper.

_ Quoi? S'angoissa-t-elle.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Harper lança un regard à Monty , elle devait prendre sur elle alors, elle se lava les mains à la hâte observant Clarke. Cette dernière entra ses doigts dans la plaie cherchant et trouvant. Elle appuya stoppant le saignement.

_ Son artère est touchée, tu dois faire pression sinon il va se vider de son sang.

Harper fit un signe de tête, elle avait compris mais de là à mettre ses mains dans le corps de Bellamy.

_ Tu peux le faire.

_ Ok.

Clarke enleva sa main et laissa Harper la remplacer mais à peine eut-elle touché la plaie que Bellamy grogna de douleur.

_ Et merde! Enchérit Clarke.

Elle lança un regard à Harper, il allait avoir mal mais s'était pour son bien. L'autre blonde souffla un coup puis entra ses doigts dans sa chaire, elle grimaça alors qu'elle entendit hurler Bellamy de douleur.

_ Je crois que c'est bon! Souffla-t-elle.

Clarke vérifia que le sang se soit stopper, Harper était au bonne endroit.

_ Ne bouge plus!

Puis, elle se pencha près de Bellamy, il s'était calmé quand Harper ne bougea plus, un de ses yeux était ouvert alors que l'autre avait disparu sous le gonflement de sa peau.

_ Clarke? Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il devait rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, enfin, grimacer en tentant de sourire.

_ T'es si belle! Murmura-t-il.

Cette dernière se sentit rougir, pourtant, elle lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

_ On va t'aider ok!

Elle jeta un regard à Jasper, pouvait-elle l'aider? Puis, elle remarqua Miller, elle grimaça...

_ Ca va?

_ Ca va, aide Bellamy! Souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Elle acquiesça puis, elle reprit son inspection, son teint blanchi quand elle remarqua sa main, la main qu'elle avait prise, son doigt. Elle attrapa un bandage, qu'elle fit autour de sa main et de son doigt manquant.

_ Jasper envoi moi de l'eau.

Ce dernier obéi, elle réceptionna la bouteille, qu'elle vida sur son torse, elle devait voir plus clair, elle essuya le sang qui revenait tout aussi vite. néanmoins quand elle toucha son flanc, Bellamy fit un mouvement de recul en grognant de douleur.

_ Désolé.

Elle remarqua sa peau violacé, la masse se souvient-elle. Il était sensible, des côtes cassées, peut-être même des dégâts interne. Là, elle ne pouvait rien faire, alors, elle se porta sur sa blessure à son autre flanc, elle appuya à l'aide de bandage. Blake grimaça de douleur et de ses mains, il tenta de faire partir Clarke.

_ Hey calme-toi.

_ Laissez moi mourir! Murmura-t-il pensant qu'un natif le torturait encore.

Jasper posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, jetant un regard à Clarke.

_ Il est gelé.

_ Je sais! Hurla-t-elle prise de panique.

Oui, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il était gelé, blessé de partout et elle n'était pas médecin. De plus, elle pouvait entendre les flèches cogner contre la voiture.

_ Les gars, on devrait filer. Proposa Monty timidement.

Clarke acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'elle prit la couverture que lui proposait Miller, elle la déplia et la posa sur Bellamy. Jasper avait raison, ils devaient le réchauffer.


	8. Chapter 8

**. Chapitre 8 .**

* * *

Elle était agenouillée là, tentant de calmer sa respiration, la panique l'avait envahie, ses pensées n'étaient pas au claire, elle n'agissait pas comme elle le devrait. Elle devait se reprendre, elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler, oui de peur, la peur de le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire sans lui.

Elle inspira en douceur avant d'expirer tout en fermant les yeux, elle devait se calmer. Elle sentit la voiture bouger, ils quittaient les lieux sans Kane et Octavia, comment Bellamy réagirait-il? Elle expira une nouvelle fois, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

_ Reprend toi! Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et essuya à la hâte cette larme, elle sentait les regards de ses amis, elle en fit abstraction, reprenant plus sûr d'elle.

_ Jasper, enlève la flèche de Miller et fait lui les premiers soins.

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard, non, elle restait concentrée sur Bellamy . Par quoi devait-elle commencer? Le réchauffer, une couverture était sur ses jambes, ça ne serait pas suffisant, de plus, elle devait bander son torse et faire un pansement pour la blessure sur son flanc. Quoi d'autres?

_ Il faut réchauffer ses pieds! Souffla-t-elle pestant contre-elle même pour ne pas l'avoir couvert avant.

_ Octavia a mis de quoi dans le sac. Répondit Harper, les doigts toujours dans la cuisse de Bellamy.

Jasper laissa Miller en plan pour vider le contenu du sac, Octavia avait pris tee-shirt et la veste de son frère ainsi qu'une perd de chaussette et ses chaussures.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, ça ne sera pas suffisant mais pour le moment, ils feront avec.

_ Mets les lui! Ordonna-t-elle à son ami.

Pendant ce temps, elle fit un épais pansement sur sa blessure, il saignait moins mais il aura besoin de points de sutures. Une fois celui là fait, elle entrepris de nettoyer et de désinfecter ses innombrables blessures. Elle tenta de faire abstraction des plaintes douloureuses du jeune homme, il souffrait mais elle devait le faire avant de le bander.

_ ça va aller, j'ai bientôt finie! Souffla-t-elle en lui jeta un regard.

Elle y alla le plus délicatement possible mais soudain, Blake hurla de douleur, se tordant pour que Jasper arrête de le toucher. Clarke leva les mains pensant que s'était elle, elle fronça les sourcils et remarqua que Jasper s'était arrêté dans ses gestes.

_ Laissez-moi tranquille! Se plaignit Bellamy dans un murmure alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il était à bout de force, il en avait marre de souffrir, il voulait juste qu'on l'achève...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Questionna Harper en reprenant la bonne position.

Jasper leva les épaules, Clarke elle, réfléchissait, puis, elle observa ce dernier, il avait tenté de mettre la chaussure. Elle se redressa pour prendre sa place, Jasper se recula scrutant la blonde. Elle avait pris le ciseaux et elle coupa l'autre jambe du pantalon. Là, elle découvrit le genou du jeune homme et elle grimaça.

_ Dégueu! Souffla Jasper.

Pas étonnant qu'il souffrait, sa rotule n'était pas du tout à la bonne place.

_ Je vais devoir lui remettre le genou en place.

Ca ne l'enchantait pas car oui s'était douloureux mais encore plus quand elle le remettait, depuis combien de temps il souffrait de cette luxation? Son genou avait bien enflé, elle soupira, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de vous les gars!

Elle jeta un regard aux garçons, Jasper grimaça, la vu de son genou lui donner envie de gerber mais bon, il était aux ordres de son amie, tout comme Miller qui avait bandé sa jambe à la va vite. ça suffira pour le moment. Voyant, qu'elle avait leurs attentions, elle leurs indiqua quoi faire, en gros maintenir fermement Bellamy. Clarke elle, se positionna au dessus du genou, elle jeta un regard aux garçons, puis à Bellamy qui semblait être reparti dans ses songes. Là, elle priait intérieurement qu'il soit inconscient, autant lui éviter des douleurs supplémentaires.

_ Bien...

Parler, l'aidait à ce concentrer, elle vira son regard sur la blessure, elle posa sa main dessus, à peine eut-elle mis ses doigts qu'elle sentit le brun frémir. Il était conscient. Après avoir bien positionné ses doigts, elle s'aida de son autre mains, elle jeta un bref regard avec les autres pour leur donner le signal, puis, elle fit un mouvement brusque. Elle sentit la rotule se remettre en place mais en même temps, Bellamy hurla de douleur restant cloué au sol par la poigne ferme des garçons.

Le pire était fait pensa Clarke, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sentant les larmes naître dans son regard mais elle se retenue alors qu'elle vit celles du jeune homme sur ses joues. Son visage avait beau être immaculé de sang, elle pouvait les voir. Elle lui pris alors la main et s'avança vers son visage. Jasper et Miller se lançaient un regard puis s'éloigna un peu. Clarke elle, posa une main sur sa joue, elle sentit un petit sursaut de sa part.

_ C'est Clarke Bellamy.

_ Achève-moi. Murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Là, elle laissa ses larmes rouler, le voir ainsi, l'entendre dire ses mots, lui faisait mal mais surtout peur.

_ Il divague Clarke.

Clarke acquiesça tout en essuyant ses larmes, Harper avait raison, il divaguait mais elle n'aimait pas ça car les natifs avaient réussis, ils l'avaient brisé et elle craignait le après. Et si, il ne s'en remettait pas? Elle ferma ses yeux et comme tout à l'heure, elle inspira puis expira pour calmer ses craintes. Une fois fait, elle se pencha pour lui offrir un baisé sur le front, puis, elle lui murmura...

_ J'ai besoin de toi Bellamy, alors bat toi encore un peu.

Puis, elle se redressa, elle devait finir de panser ses blessures pour ensuite le couvrir et le réchauffer.

_ Met lui cette chaussure en douceur. Reprit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

Elle, elle s'attaqua au bandage aidé par Miller, oui, elle devait faire passer la bande sous son corps et la serrer pour arrêter les petites hémorragies de ses blessures au torse. Une fois fait, elle recouvrit le brun sous plusieurs couvertures. Elle s'installa près de lui posant sa tête sur ses jambes, elle caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre alors qu'il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Après de longues minutes dans le silence, Monty pila net inquiétant tout le monde à bord...

_ Les gars ont à un problème!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bellarke-Princesse :** Merci beaucoup à toi. ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu la relis.

J'espère que tu adhéra toujours à la suite. Bisous.

Et merci aux autres anonymes, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 9 .**

* * *

Ils étaient encerclés, ils y avaient des natifs tout autour d'eux, arcs en mains ou épées, Monty les avait vu de justesse, ils avaient débarqués de nul part. Il aurait pu foncer dans le tas mais son instinct avait appuyé sur la pédale de frein. A peine s'était-il arrêté qu'un des natifs tira une flèche dans l'un de ses pneus.

Ses amis passaient leurs têtes pour observer ce qui se passer, ça sentait mauvais pour eux. Jasper en rigola jaune, faire tous ça pour ça! Pensa-t-il en allant se réinstaller à sa place. Clarke elle était plus songeuse, elle devait trouver un plan.

_ Pourquoi ne pas foncer? Proposa Miller.

_ Non, il est trop tard pour ça. Répondit-elle simplement en retournant derrière la jeep.

Elle observa Bellamy toujours dans l'inconscience, puis Harper qui n'avait pas bougée. Elle devait trouver la solution.

_ Les amis! On a un autre problème! Souffla calmement Monty en montrant du doigt quelque chose.

Clarke se retourna et elle serra les poings alors que son regard ce durci. Les natifs avaient kidnappés Kane et Octavia, ils étaient maintenus fermement, couteau sous la gorge. A côté d'eux, il y avait la chef du village et Indra.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harper qui de là où elle était ne voyait rien du tout.

_ Ils détiennent Kane et Octavia. Répondit tristement Monty.

Un silence entoura l'habitacle, Clarke se doutait qu'avec un simple échange, ils s'en sortiraient vivant mais cette option était non négociable, si elle rendait Bellamy, il mourrait. Il en était hors de question. Elle finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés lui prenant la main, elle devait réfléchir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Fini par demander Miller.

Oui savoir qu'une bande de natif les attendaient dehors le rendait assez nerveux alors il aimerait un plan d'attaque. Ils pouvaient utiliser leurs armes, ils pouvaient le faire. Quoi que, pouvaient-ils tuer Marcus ou la sœur de Bellamy avant? Il n'en savait rien mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir dans une jeep.

La jeune blonde elle, observa le visage de son ami, il dormait, il ne souffrait plus à ce moment précis, que devait-elle faire?

_ Ok, je donne mon avis, on fonce dans le tas et on les tus. On a tous une arme, ont peux y arriver! S'impatienta Miller.

_ Non. Répliqua calmement Clarke avant de lever les yeux vers Nathan.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, avait-elle une meilleur idée? Car franchement, il doutait qu'elle veuille rendre Bellamy alors leurs armes étaient leur seule option. Voyant son incompréhension, la jeune fille repris...

_ On ne peux pas les massacrer pas après avoir déjà massacré une armée entière! Je.. je... il doit avoir un autre moyen.

_ Lequel? Je suis prenant Clarke mais là, on a pas trente six milles solutions! Renchéri le brun.

Clarke soupira, il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas les tuer. Pas de cette façon, ses gens voulaient juste une vengeance qui était juste. Bellamy avait participé au massacre, il était justiciable qu'ils voulaient le tuer.

_ Il serait peut-être bien de ce décider car je pense, qu'ils vont s'impatienter! Souffla Jasper.

Elle ne l'écouta que brièvement, une idée avait émergé, les natifs voulaient le tuer mais s'il était déjà mort, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire? Ils l'ont torturés, ils ont eus leur vengeance, il faut juste que Bellamy meurt! S'en se préoccuper des discutions entres les garçons, Clarke se tourna vers son sac de premier secours. Elle fouilla dans tous les sens. Harper la remarqua, elle fronça les sourcils...

_ Clarke?

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres agacés de ne pas trouver mais elle l'avait, elle le savait. Après un petit silence, elle sortit un petit flacon, là, elle jeta un regard à Harper.

_ J'ai un plan. Il faut le tuer. Reprit-elle en prenant une seringue.

Là tous ses amis s'échangeaient un regard, ils ne comprenaient pas, de plus Clarke continuait ce quelle faisait, elle prit un peu de produit avec la seringue puis, elle pris un élastique qu'elle attacha au bras de Bellamy. Un peu paniqué, Harper se pencha pour poser une main sur son amie.

_ Explique nous, tu nous perds là.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle, puis vers les autres, quelle idiote, elle était tellement ancrée dans ses pensées, dans ses plans qu'elle en avait perdu le fil.

_ On va le faire passer pour mort, s'il est mort, ils ne pourront rien y faire. Ils auront eu leur vengeance.

_ C'est pas risqué?

Nouveau silence, rien n'était sûr, le produit allait ralentir le cœur du jeune homme au maximum, le faisant passer pour mort, néanmoins, vu ses blessures, il ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter cette substance, de plus, Harper devra lâcher le point de compression. S'ils mettaient trop de temps pour les convaincres, il perdra trop de sang et il mourra.

Voyant la mine livide de la jeune fille, Harper comprit, mais si Clarke voulait tenter, elle était avec elle.

_ S'il y a une chance, je te suis!

Clarke la remercia d'un signe de tête, les garçons finissaient pas la suivre aussi, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire. Clarke avait déjà trouvé une veine, elle expira un long moment, puis, elle injecta le produit. Une fois fait, elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Blake lui chuchotant...

_ Accroche toi Bellamy.

Puis, elle posa son doigt sur sa carotide attendant, après quelques minutes, elle ne sentit plus rien. Cette sensation lui était désagréable et malgré elle, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, cette fois, elle ne les effaça pas, non, elle en n'aura besoin. Elle jeta un regard à ses amis.

_ Soyez convaincant. puis, elle tourna son visage vers Harper. Enlève ta main.

La jeune fille hésita, elle jeta un regard sur son ami qui était allongé, il semblait mort mais il ne l'était pas. elle fini par enlever ses doigts à peine l'eut-elle fait, que le sang se répandit abondement. Là, Clarke ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit l'arrière du véhicule les mains en l'air et les yeux remplis de larmes.

* * *

Ils avaient fuis mais les natifs les avaient facilement rattrapés et à présent, ils étaient face au véhicule, Bellamy était dedans, elle avait échouée, ils allaient le tuer et elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider. Pourtant, son regard était viré sur la Jeep, un regard dure, elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas avant que le combat ne soit finit.

Ils restaient plantés là de longues minutes, que faisaient-ils là-dedans? Elle remarqua que Lina s'impatienta, Indra elle, restait debout sans aucune réaction. Puis, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, la chef et Indra bougeaient enfin de leur position, son garde la força de leur emboîter le pas. Octavia se retrouva alors face à Clarke qui était sortie du véhicule mains levées, suivi par Jasper, Monty et Miller. Puis, elle remarqua Harper, les mains en sang ainsi que son pull. Etait-ce celui de Bellamy? A cette pensée, elle avala difficilement mais elle se reprit. Elle tenta d'échanger un regard avec la blonde mais cette dernière si détournait. Pourquoi?

_ Récupéraient le prisonnier! Ordonna Lina.

Deux sbires s'avançaient vers le véhicule mais là, Clarke se mit devant l'entré, leur faisant barrage.

_ ça ne sert plus à rien !Répliqua-t-elle durement mais le visage en larme.

_ C'est à moi dans juger Wanheda!

Sur ses mots, un des natifs poussa s'en ménagement Clarke qui se retrouva par terre. Elle se mordit là lèvre alors qu'elle observa le natif enlever les couvertures et empoigner Bellamy. En un rien du temps, il fut sorti de la voiture et il se retrouva face à la chef du village qui l'observa étrangement.

_ Vous l'avez eu votre vengeance! Ajouta Clarke avec haine et colère.

Octavia suivi la scène, d'abord les mots de son amie, "ça ne sert à rien"? Que voulait-elle dire par là? Puis, elle vit son frère, complètement inconscient porté comme un sac. Le teint livide et tous ce sang. Les derniers mots de Clarke fit mal à la jeune Blake, elle serra les poings pour tenter de ravaler ses larmes puis difficilement, elle jeta un regard à la blonde.

_ Clarke? Souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante .

Elle voulait une réponse, savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Là, elle croisa son regard, elle vit de la douleur, de la peine, elle avait compris. Elle tremblait, alors qu'elle secoua la tête refusant de croire qu'il soit... non.

_ Je suis désolé Octavia. Ajouta Clarke la voix rocailleuse.

Lina observa la scène, puis, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme, elle posa son doigt sur sa carotide, puis, elle attendit mais rien. Il était mort! Elle serra la mâchoire, mécontente.

_ Lâchez le! Ordonna-t-elle.

Sans aucun ménagement, les natifs le jetèrent au pied d'Octavia et de Marcus, la jeune fille le vis s'écrouler sans vie, sans réaction, rien. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne de son bourreau, il le lui refusa mais soudain, il la lâcha, la raison, elle s'en fichait. Là, elle ne voyait que son grand frère, elle se laissa tomber au sol, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle laissa échapper un cris, un cris d'horreur, de détresse. Son frère était mort par sa faute, il était mort en pensant qu'elle le détestait. Jamais, non plus jamais elle ne pourra lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était important à ses yeux. Elle s'agrippa à lui, se fichant pas mal qu'il soit froid, elle voulait juste le sentir, le secouer pour qu'il se réveille.

Cette scène était affreuse pour Clarke, voir toute la peine d'Octavia, la voir aussi détruite, elle pleurait à sanglot, criant , marmonnant des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle, elle restait plantée là, par terre, les larmes sur les joues, avait-elle fait le bon choix? Peut-être aurait-elle du choisir le plan de Miller... et si à cause d'elle Octavia perdait réellement son frère?

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, sa main tremblait, tout comme son corps, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle aussi pleurait à chaude larme.

Bellamy était sûrement mort et s'était entièrement de sa faute.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marima:** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, celui en anglais à fait marché mes méninges ^^. Contente que l'histoire te plait. Pour Bellamy tu verras. En tous cas encore merci.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 10 .**

* * *

Tous s'étaient passés si vite, Kane avait tous suivi, tout écouté et à présent, il observait les jeunes Blake, l'un mort et l'autre le pleurant. Cette scène lui déchirait le cœur. Clarke, elle n'était plus en état pour quoi que ce soit. Ses amis semblaient sous le choc... tous ceci était un mauvais rêve.

Grâce à Indra, ils n'étaient plus retenus, cette dernière avait fait relâcher Octavia, qui s'était écroulée auprès de son frère. Lui par contre n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre trop absorbé par cette vue de Bellamy mort.

_ On peut partir maintenant ? Vous avez eut votre putain de vengeance! Souffla Jasper avec hargne.

Oui, ce dernier avait été abasourdi par Octavia, son crie de désespoir, puis, il avait observé Clarke lâcher prise. Leur plan partait en sucette, Bellamy n'avait pas le temps, non, il avait besoin de soin et en urgence, il devait décamper et vite. Lina lui jeta un regard noir qu'il soutenait. Il s'en fichait de mourir alors oui, il supportait son regard avec autant de colère.

_ Vous nous l'avez amoindri! Reprit cette dernier la voix grave.

_ Il était déjà pratiquement mort quand on la secouru! Répliqua Jasper en s'approchant d'elle.

Il se fit stopper par un natif qui porta la pointe de son épée à sa gorge. Marcus jugea bon d'intervenir en se positionnant entre eux.

_ Lina, vous avez eu votre vengeance, Bellamy est mort, laisser nous, nous occuper de sa dépouille.

_ Non! Souffla-t-elle de bout en blanc.

Marcus jeta un regard de supplice à Indra, cette dernière le scruta un long moment, puis, elle observa son amie, Octavia pleurait toujours son frère ce fichant éperdument du monde qui l'entourait.

_ Il a raison Lina, on a eu notre vengeance, Pike est mort, les autres ont péris à cause d'A.L.I.E et à présent, Bellamy est mort. Le sang à était vengé par le sang! Souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Silence pesant, durant lequel Marcus observa les deux jeunes femmes, la vieille toisa avec dureté Indra mais fini par acquiesçait le cœur lourd. Puis, elle se tourna vers Kane...

_ Si l'un de votre peuple revient sur mes terres, je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Ce dernier acquiesça puis, il l'observa s'éloigner emportant avec elle tous ses sbires. Indra lui jeta un regard, il la remerciait, elle lui rendit son signe puis, elle s'éloigna à son tour. Jasper ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers Bellamy.

_ Kane aide-moi à le mettre dans la voiture!

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, Jasper s'en fichait, il était déjà au côté d'Octavia qui ne le lâchait pas.

_ O ! Lâche-le.

_ Non... non. Répondit-elle la voix saccadée par ses sanglots.

Jasper jeta un regard à Clarke qui était toujours au même endroit, il pesta...

_ Bellamy n'est peut-être pas mort! Chuchota-t-il.

Oui, il avait peur qu'un natif était resté au aguets, mais Octavia devait savoir pour le laisser faire. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, Harper était venu à ses côtés la prenant par les épaules pour la guider dans la voiture.

_ Non, non, je ne le lâche pas! Reprit-elle durement en s'enlevant violemment des bras de son amie.

Cette dernière leva les mains en signe d'approbation, là, Kane s'approcha de Bellamy, il avait entendu ce que Jasper avait soufflé à la brune. Il ne comprenait pas mais les questions seront pour plus tard. Il aida Octavia et Jasper, en un rien de temps, Bellamy était allongé dans le véhicule. Harper monta à toute vitesse, reprenant sa place, arrêtant une nouvelle fois l'hémorragie.

Clarke avait observée la scène un peu absente, Octavia ne lâchait pas son aîné, elle avait tuée Bellamy.

_ Clarke!

Elle tourna son visage, Nathan était debout lui proposant sa main, elle le lui prit, elle comprit à son regard qu'elle devait se reprendre, elle accepta son aide et fut sur pied en quelques secondes, elle souffla un bon coup, puis, elle monta à son tour dans le véhicule.

Harper avait bien réagit, que faire maintenant?

_ Clarke? Souffla d'une voix tremblante Octavia.

La blonde lui jeta un regard, ses prunelles azurs étaient encore remplis de larmes, elle tenait la main de Bellamy avec force, elle voulait une explication, tout comme Kane qui l'observait.

Elle avala difficilement avant de s'expliquer.

_ Je lui ai injecté un produit qui ralentit son cœur.

_ Il n'est pas mort alors? Sourit O légèrement.

_ J'en... j'en sais rien, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

La brune fronça les sourcils, d'ailleurs pourquoi perdait-elle du temps? Elle se reprit, jetant un regard dans la voiture, où était Monty?

_ Pourquoi on n'a pas démarré?

_ Ils ont crevés un pneu. Je vais aller l'aider. Repris Jasper.

Clarke grimaça, ils devaient rentrer au plus vite, son cœur s'emballait, pourquoi paniquait-elle? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se mettre les idées au clair? Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, il se voulait être rassurant, ça marchait.

_ Fait lui gagner encore un peu de temps Clarke. Souffla Kane avec calme.

Puis, il descendit à son tour de la voiture, la blonde se mordit la lèvre, gagner du temps, quoi faire? Le réveiller, vérifier s'il était en vie. Elle s'accroupi et chercha une nouvelle fois dans son sac, elle sorti un autre produit, elle prit une énorme seringue, une fois prête, elle s'accroupi auprès de son ami, elle senti le regard inquiet d'Octavia mais elle en fit abstraction. Elle leva le bras, puis, d'une main sûr, elle planta la seringue en plein de son torse, visant le cœur. A peine eut-elle injecté le produit et sortie l'aiguille que le jeune homme se réveilla en toussant gravement.

Puis, il se tordit de douleur en cherchant sa respiration. Clarke en eut un sourire tout comme les autres filles mais bien vite, la jeune blonde fronça les sourcils.

_ Non non...

* * *

Bellamy avait mal mais où? Il ne pourrait le dire mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas a respirer, son regard était flou, il remarqua le visage de sa cadette, il fronça les sourcils. Rêvait-il? Il tourna la tête entendant vaguement la voix de Clarke, elle semblait inquiète. Il se tordit de douleur, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à respirer? Il serra fort une main, elle était à qui?

* * *

_ Clarke? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? S'inquiéta Octavia en resserrant son emprise sur sa main.

_ Il n'arrive pas à respirer. Rétorqua cette dernière en cherchant des outils.

Elle trouva, elle jeta un regard à la brune, elle avait peur.

_ Il va avoir mal.

_ Fait le! Répliqua durement Octavia.

Elles avaient pas de temps à perdre, elle le voyait, il commençait à perdre connaissance. Sous ses mots, Clarke coupa le bandage, une fois la peau libre, elle prit son bistouri et fit une coupure de quelques centimètres, puis, elle attrapa un petit tuyau qu'elle inséra avec force dans son corps. Ce dernier gémissait face à la douleur, puis, du sang gicla du tuyau éclaboussant au passage Clarke. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, non, elle observait son ami qui avait la bouche ouverte et qui semblait enfin respirer.

Elle en était soulagé, mais s'était de courte duré car à présent, il perdait connaissance, son visage était livide.

_ Il a perdu trop de sang! Marmonna-t-elle.

Il avait besoin d'une transfusion, mais elle ne connaissait pas son groupe sanguin et elle n'avait aucune poche de sang avec elle. Elle avait les mains liées. Octavia la fixait, elle remarquait ses larmes, elle le savait Clarke tenait beaucoup à son frère, elle n'aimait pas la voir le charcuter de la sorte mais elle le savait, elle le faisait pour le garder en vie.

_ Il va se passer quoi maintenant? Questionna-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard de la blonde, elle comprit, rien de bon mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

_ On doit rentrer au plus vite, il a besoin de vrais soins, il a besoin de sang, il a sûrement plusieurs côtes de cassées, l'une d'elle a peut-être perforé l'un de ses organes, il a aussi, cette artère de sectionnée. Il perd trop de sang, trop. Je... je... on devrait être sur la route. Répondit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Octavia avala difficilement, elle baissa son visage pour scruter son grand frère, à présent, il était inconscient, le visage abîmé, le torse déchiqueté, il était mal au point, mais elle refusait de baiser les bras, i peine quelques minutes, elle croyait l'avoir perdu, son cœur avait été en mille morceaux, elle refusait que cela soit vrai, Clarke devait le garder en vie. Elle ravala alors ses larmes, elle serra la mâchoire alors que sa main tenait toujours avec force celle de son frère. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle reprit d'une voix sûr d'elle.

_ Prend mon sang!

Clarke la dévisagea, la brune n'avait pas bougé, non elle fixait son aîné et elle lui lançait ça? L'idée était bonne mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça comme ça.

_ Je ne connais pas son groupe ni le tiens.

_ On a le même! Prend le je te dis, s'il a besoin de sang pour tenir encore un peu, prend le.

Là, elle leva son regard, il était dure, Clarke le savait, elle ne pourrait pas aller contre cette idée et puis, elle était bonne, si Octavia lui disait être du même groupe, elle la croyait alors sans plus attendre, elle sortit le matériel qu'elle avait besoin. Sa mère avait vraiment fait un bon paquetage et heureusement pour eux. Après quelques minutes, Octavia était reliée par des tubes avec son frère. Bientôt son sang, coula dans les veines de son Bellamy.

_ ça va marcher? Demanda Harper.

_ Je l'espère mais il ne faut plus tarder, Octavia ne pourra pas rester des heures comme ça.

_ Je resterais le temps qu'il faudra.

Clarke lui jeta un regard réprobateur, elle aussi avait besoin de son sang et elle refusait de tuer la jeune femme pour son frère. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais pour le moment, elle ne répondit rien, elle interviendra en temps et en heure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marima :** Encore merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Pour ton espoir, tu verras !

* * *

 **. Chapitre 11.**

* * *

Clarke poussa un soupire, ils n'avaient pas bougés, quinze ou vingt minutes étaient passées et rien. Octavia avait fini par s'appuyer contre la carrosserie, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle posa son doigt sur la carotide de Bellamy, son pou avait augmenté, bon signe, mais il était temps de décoller. Agacée, elle allait sortir mais à ce moment, Jasper ouvrit la porte tous sourire.

_ On a réussi!

_ Il était temps! Marmonna la blonde.

Jasper lui jeta un regard amusé mais ne répondit rien, il remarqua aussi Octavia et Bellamy relié. Ici, ça s'était compliqué. En quelques minutes, tous le monde étaient dans l'habitacle et Monty s'était remis en route. Enfin, ils rentraient à la base. Le calme était de mise dans le véhicule, Marcus lui avait fait une tape sur l'épaule, il était fier d'elle.

A présent, elle veillait sur les Blake, elle remarqua qu'Octavia battait des paupières, elle devait retirer la perfusion. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ils avaient encore de la route mais il en avait assez, du moins, elle l'espérait. Alors, elle se redressa et avança vers la jeune femme.

_ Octavia, il est temps. Souffla-t-elle calmement.

_ Non. Protesta cette dernière en ouvrant les paupières.

D'une main lourde, elle posa ses doigts sur le bras de Clarke.

_ Tu as assez donnée.

_ On est pas arrivé.

Voyant le désarrois de la blonde, Marcus s'approcha à son tour, il le voyait, la brune était fatigué, au porte de l'évanouissement, il était bon pour elle de laisser faire Clarke.

_ Laisse la faire, s'il en a une nouvelle fois besoin, on avisera.

Octavia lui jeta un regard, ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa tête lui tournait et part moment, elle avait des coups de chaud, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Pourtant, elle sentit l'aiguille sortir de sa veine. Elle jeta alors ses prunelles dans ceux de son amie.

_ Garde le en vie! Souffla-t-elle la voix grave alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Clarke resta à la scruter, le garder en vie, elle tentait mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui promettre, il était dans un état critique mais pour elle et face à son regard, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Le silence reprit, Octavia s'était endormie, Clarke la laissa, elle en avait besoin et puis, si elle ne se trompait pas, ils allaient bientôt arriver. Elle tenait sa main, caressant sa paume avec son pousse, elle faisait ce geste sans même s'en rendre compte. Soudain, il répondit à sa poigne, elle se redressa avança à son chevet. Ses paupières s'ouvraient difficilement.

_ Hey! Tiens bon, on y est presque.

Ce dernier acquiesça légèrement en repartant dans la pénombre, s'était bon signe pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, après cinq minutes, ce dernier se mettait à tousse, il réveilla sa sœur qui fronça les sourcils, Clarke en faisait tout autant alors qu'il se tordait une nouvelle fois de douleur. Que lui arrivait-il? Elle le scruta sous toutes les coutures, les couvertures le réchauffaient, Harper n'avait pas bougée, que lui arrivait-il? Ses cotes, il toussaient, la douleur était là...

Elle se pencha vers son visage, du sang...

_ Aidez moi à le tourner! Ordonna-t-elle.

En un rien de temps, Bellamy fut mis sur le côté, il continuait à tousser crachant des biles de sang, s'était mauvais signe, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas dans sa crise. Clarke, jeta un regard à Monty.

_ Dis moi qu'on arrive.

_ Je fais au plus vite, on y est presque Clarke!

Il ne mentait pas, il voyait l'arche de là où il était, encore quelques minutes et ils s'y étaient.

_ Aide le! L'implora Octavia.

Clarke lui jeta un regard impuissant, là, elle ne pouvait rien faire, les dégâts devaient être interne et le voir dans cet état, lui faisait peur. Octavia le compris, des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'elle tenta d'apaiser son frère par des mots, par des caresses dans son dos alors qu'il ne cessait pas de tousser et de cracher du sang.

_ On y est! Souffla Monty en pilant net.

Là, Kane ouvrit la porte du véhicule, la mère de Clarke était déjà là, elle échangea un regard avec sa fille et elle comprit que la situation était limite. En très peu de temps, Bellamy fut mis sur une civière, son état inquiéta Abby mais elle ne montra rien, non, elle partit avec le jeune homme, son équipe et Clarke qui lui expliquait tous ce qu'elle avait fait.

Octavia essaya de les suivre mais à peine tenta-t-elle de sortir du véhicule, qu'elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher. Elle aurait fini au sol si Kane ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

_ Je veux être auprès de lui.

_ Tu n'es pas en état!

_ Il a besoin de moi. Souffla-t-elle la tristesse dans la voix.

Marcus pinça les lèvres, puis, il acquiesça et la pris sous son aile pour l'emmener vers le secteur de l'hôpital.

* * *

Ils étaient assis là, dans une pièce grise et sans âme, à même le sol, aucun d'eux ne parlaient, non, le silence leurs faisaient du bien, lui faisait du bien. Clarke avait dit à sa mère tous ce qu'elle savait, toutes les blessures qu'elle avait pu voir, puis, cette dernière l'avait mis à la porte, la dernière image était Bellamy sur une table, alors que Jackson lui faisait un massage cardiaque. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image. Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là à attendre ? Des heures? Des minutes? Elle ne pourrait le dire.

_ Il pense que je le déteste.

Clarke tourna son visage pour observer Octavia, son regard était viré droit devant elle, sa voix était un murmure, presque brisée, elle sentait d'ailleurs sa poitrine se tordre. Elle ne pouvait pas la rassurer, Bellamy pensait réellement que sa sœur le détester et durant un temps, ça devait être le cas. Elle lui prit alors la main...

_ Il t'aime toujours Octavia. Répondit-elle.

Cette dernière se mordit un moment la lèvre avant de tourner son regard dans celui de Clarke, la jeune fille pleurait légèrement alors qu'elle reprit...

_ Je lui ai dis qu'il était mort à mes yeux, je n'ai même pas pu...

_ Tu pourras. La coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur les joues de la jeune Blake, à ce moment précis, elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune, depuis leur arrivé sur terre, la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, surtout depuis la perte de Lincoln. Et elle espérait réellement qu'elle pourra avoir cette discussion avec son frère. Ils en avaient besoin tout les deux.

_ T'as raison, c'est un battant. Répliqua-t-elle en reportant son regard vers un point invisible.

Clarke en fit tout autant, se répétant cette phrase dans son crâne, "il était un battant". Elle sentit les doigts de la brune se raffermir sur sa poigne, elle en fit tout autant. Ce contact la rassurait.

* * *

Elles étaient debout face à Abby, cette dernière semblait exténuée mais elles s'en fichaient pas mal, elle souhaitait juste avoir des nouvelles. De bonne nouvelle, elles étaient nerveuses, inquiètes, implorant Abby pour qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle finit par faire.

_ Bellamy est en vie mais encore dans un état critique.

Elle prit la main de sa fille, cette dernière avait sentit un poids s'envoler au mot en vie mais il était revenu tout de suite après, elle voulait en savoir plus, tous comme Octavia.

_ Il a de nombreuses blessures, on a réussi recoudre son artère, il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais sans toi Octavia, il n'aurait pas survécu.

Ella posa sa seconde main sur son épaule, voir ses jeunes femmes aussi inquiète lui briser le cœur mais elle reprit.

_ Il a plusieurs cotes de brisés, dont l'une qui à perforé ses poumons. On a recousu ses innombrables plaies, pour son doigt manquant, on a nettoyé et fait un bandage, sa jambe droite, il ne pourra pas la bouger de suite, on lui a posé une atèle. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, on espère qu'il se réveille mais les prochaines heures vont être décisive.

Elle avait du en oublier, ce gamin avait été charcuté par tous les côtés, elle espérait ne pas a avoir à y retourner que le pire était derrière lui. Mais elle ne le sera pas avant plusieurs heures voir jours. Elle laissa le temps au filles de digérer...

_ On peux le voir? Fini par demander Clarke.

_ Bien sur.

Sans lui lâcher la main, sa mère les conduit à sa chambre, elle se mis à l'écart, là, elle entra et avala difficilement. Il était allongé dans un lit, sous d'épaisse couverture, son teint était toujours livide, un tuyau d'oxygène entouré ses narines.

_ On a pas encore réussi à le réchauffer. Souffla sa mère pour l'explication d'autant de couverture.

Elles avaient la même réaction, observant de loin, digérer ce qu'elles voyaient, ce qu'elles avaient vu et fait pour le sauver. Elle leur laissa le temps et fini même par les laisser tranquilles.

Octavia fut la première à réagir, voir son frère comme ça, lui brisait le cœur, il faisait si frêle dans ce lit, elle se mordit la lèvre puis s'avança à son chevet, posant une pain sur son épaule au dessus des couvertures. Elle lui chuchota...

_ Je t'aime Bellamy.

Elle lui offrit un baisé sur son front puis, elle s'installa sur la chaise rassurer de le voir toujours en vie mais elle gardait cette boule, cette crainte que peut-être, il n'était pas encore vraiment sorti d'affaire.

Clarke finit par s'avancer aussi, son visage avait encore enflé, ses bleus avaient changés de couleur, lui qui était si beau d'habitude était là, méconnaissable. Elle essuya la larme avant de poser sa main sur son autre bras.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaire en silence, observant les boucles noir du jeune homme. Elle adorait ses cheveux, son sourire, son regard. Le voir ainsi, lui faisait mal et elle avait peur.

_ J'ai encore besoin de toi, alors bas toi encore un peu. Souffla-t-elle en douceur alors que sa main alla caresser ses cheveux.

Octavia observa son geste, Clarke était tendre avec lui, comme elle pouvait être dure, pourtant, elle avait toujours été là pour lui sauf après Mont Weather, Bellamy l'avait mal vécu. Pourtant, il lui avait pardonné, au fond d'elle Octavia le savait, son frère était amoureux de la belle blonde. La voir recouler avec Lexa, l'avait agacé, elle l'avait même détesté d'avoir préféré la commandante à son aîné. Et voilà que là, elle la voyait, cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle tenait à Bellamy, bien plus que de l'amitié...


	12. Chapter 12

**Marima** : Merci pour ton commentaire, Octavia s'inquiète pour son frère! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

* * *

 **. Chapitre 12.**

* * *

Une semaine et trois jours étaient passées sans aucun changement, Bellamy était toujours dans l'inconscience, autrement dit, il était dans le coma. Abby faisait des soins quotidiens, refaisant ses bandages, nettoyant ses plaies, vérifiant ses cicatrices. Priant chaque jours qu'il se réveille mais pour le moment rien et comme chaque matin, elle découvrait Octavia à son chevet ou sa fille, voir les deux.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que la jeune Blake, elle dormait sur l'un des fauteuils, elle était si jeune pensa Abby. Elle s'avança vers elle et lui rajusta sa couverture. Puis, elle se tourna vers son frère, il était revenu à une température normal, une chose de moins, se dit-elle. Elle enleva la couverture et observa sa cuisse, les plaies étaient jolies, l'autre jambe, son genou était encore bien enflé. Elle en eut une légère grimace, néanmoins, elle remit le tissus sur ses jambes.

Puis, elle s'attaqua à son torse, le pansement était encore beau, elle le changera au soir, elle observa son visage, il était encore bien tuméfié, logique, sa mâchoire en avait pris un coup, son arcade guérissait bien et son oeil commençait à réapparaître. S'était bon signe. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa main, elle défit le pansement, il ne lui restait que quatre doigts, elle nettoya la plaie en douceur avant de refaire le bandage.

Bellamy ne méritait pas tous ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait fait des erreurs, une grosse erreur mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il vivrait avec ça sur la conscience toute sa vie. Il avait le fond bon, malheureusement, à un moment, il s'était perdu en route et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans cet état.

_ Merci.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Abby se retourna pour faire face à Octavia. Cette dernière était toujours dans son fauteuil recroquevillée sous la couverture. Elle lui offrit un sourire en reposant en douceur le bras de Bellamy.

_ Je ne fais que mon travail. Répondit-elle avec douceur.

_ Merci d'être là pour lui.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire, puis, elle quitta la pièce, ses jeunes avaient tant souffert à cause de leur décision, trop de poids pesait sur leur épaule. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait cette histoire de fin du monde, sa fille se bataillait avec ça et Bellamy. Clarke prenait trop de responsabilité, tous ça l'inquiétait.

* * *

Clarke était avec ses amis, ils cherchaient une solution fiable pour survivre aux prochaines catastrophes, autrement dit, ils galéraient bien à trouver la solution. De plus, elle n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter de Bellamy, quant allait-il se réveiller? Allait-il garder des séquelles? Elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Raven est les autres, l'avaient bien remarqués, la plupart du temps, la jeune femme ne les écoutaient que d'une oreille. Ils faisaient avec, eux aussi s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. Raven avait même choqué en allant lui rendre visite, les natifs ne l'avaient vraiment pas loupé.

* * *

Ses sourcils se fronçaient, il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, elles étaient si lourdes, il devait faire un effort monstre et plusieurs tentatives avant de réussir à les garder ouvertes. Son regard était un peu flou, le noir prédominait, où était-il? Il grimaça alors qu'il tenta de bouger le visage, ce geste lui fit comprendre qu'il avait un énorme mal de crâne. Là, il tenta de lever le bras, il poussa un gémissement, refaisant tomber son membre sur le matelas. Une douleur vive électrisa ses cotes.

Il s'était fait torturer, il s'en souvenait maintenant, pourtant, là, s'il ne bougeait pas, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, il n'avait plus froid non plus, il était bien au chaud sous une couverture. Que s'était-il passé?

Malgré la douleur, il tourna le visage cherchant des réponses, il était dans une chambre, Arkadia? Comment était-il arrivé ici? Il continua à observer quand soudain, son regard se stoppa sur une silhouette. Elle était assise sur une chaise, une couverture sur les genoux, elle était endormie et si belle pensa-t-il.

Il ne la réveilla pas, non, il resta à la scruter en silence, appréciant ce spectacle, des brides de souvenir lui revenait. Clarke l'avait sauvé, il se rappelait l'avoir vu tout comme Octavia mais peut-être avait-il rêvé pour elle. Après tout, elle n'était pas ici. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, sa sœur avait peut-être réellement pensée ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il était mort à ses yeux.

Il lâcha du regard Clarke pour observer le plafond, pensant à sa cadette puis peu à peu les ténèbres le rattrapa.

Son sommeil était mouvementé, il rêva de sa cadette, puis de lui, des natifs, des tortures qu'il avait subis...

* * *

Clarke se réveilla à cause du bruit, elle fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Bellamy, ce dernier gémissait, criait même alors qu'il bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle se leva à toute vitesse posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa main pour le rassurer.

_ Bellamy! Réveille-toi! Souffla-t-elle durement pour qu'il l'entende.

Elle le secoua un peu, le fixant avec inquiétude, ce dernier fini par ouvrir les paupières, il grimaça face à la douleur qui envahissait toutes les parcelles de son corps. Mais son regard accrocha celui de Clarke, alors que sa respiration était saccadé, elle se calma peu à peu face à son visage. Il n'avait fait qu'un rêve, il était toujours à Arkadia.

Cette dernière le dévisageait comme lui le faisait, ils se scrutaient de longues secondes, elle tenta de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux et elle ne lui lâcha pas la main. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua qu'il se décontracta, là, elle décida de parler en douceur.

_ Je vais appeler ma mère.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, elle était soulagée enfin, il se réveillait, elle devait appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vérifie qu'il va bien mais alors qu'elle faisait un pas pour s'éloigner, elle sentit la main de Bellamy se raffermir sur la sienne. Surprise, elle se retourna...

_ Pas maintenant. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Clarke resta stoïque quelques secondes, hésitante, son regard resta ancré dans celui du jeune homme, elle finit par se réinstaller sur sa chaise sans lâcher sa main. Elle posa la seconde sur son avant bras.

_ Ok.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, rassuré, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul pas tout de suite, non, l'avoir à ses côtés l'apaiser, tout comme son contact . Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa comme elle le faisait.

_ Merci. Murmura-t-il.

Clarke lui offrit un timide sourire, elle resserra ses doigts au contact de sa peau, elle lui offrit d'ailleurs une caresse de son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Elle voulait le rassurer, l'apaiser, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, son cœur se serra, non, jamais il n'avait agi de la sorte, elle le voyait à son regard, il n'était plus pareil. Il avait vécu l'horreur, il avait subi d'innombrable chose alors si sa présence permettait de le calmer, elle restait auprès de lui.

Elle ne parla même pas, le savoir réveillé, était suffisant pour le moment alors, elle l'observa peu à peu se rendormir. Une fois profondément dans ses songes, elle se leva à contre cœur, un dernier coup d'œil puis, elle quitta la pièce. Elle alla directement voir sa mère, lui expliquant qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la tente de Bellamy, elle y entra sans bruit, Octavia était étendue sur le lit de camp de son frère. Dormait-elle?

_ Octavia ? Souffla-t-elle en douceur.

Cette dernière se retourna sourcils fronçaient mais en voyant Clarke, elle se redressa bien vite avec de l'angoisse dans le regard.

_ Bellamy va bien?

Oui, elle avait peur, Clarke n'était pas ici sans raison, surtout à cette heure si matinale, alors, elle pensa le pire pour son aîné. Mais, la jeune blonde, lui offrit un sourire. Un vrai sourire, là, elle comprit et un poids s'envola de ses tripes.

_ Il sait réveillé. Souffla Clarke heureuse de cette nouvelle.

_ Je dois le voir! Enchérie la jeune Blake.

Cette dernière mis sa veste et sortie de la tente suivi de près par Griffin, elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle voulait juste voir de ses propres yeux son frère éveillé.

_ Il n'est peut-être plus réveillé, il s'est rendormi. Ajouta la blonde.

Là, Octavia fronça les sourcils en se stoppant pour observer son amie.

_ Tu veux dire, qu'il s'est réveillé et tu ne m'as pas prévenue tous de suite? S'agaça-t-elle.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres mais ne se démonta pas.

_ J'allais sortir pour vous prévenir mais il m'a retenu, il ne voulait pas être seul alors je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

Un silence les entoura, là, Octavia s'en voulait, elle s'était énervée pour rien, il est normal que Clarke soit resté à son chevet, elle-même ne se serait sûrement pas déplacé à la seconde pour prévenir tous le monde. Alors, elle fini par acquiescer et à se remettre en route tout en reprenant un peu angoissé.

_ Tu l'as trouvé comment?

Nouveau silence, là, la brune observa son amie qui marchait songeuse, elle n'aimait pas cet air sur son visage.

_ Il m'a reconnu c'est bon signe mais... je ne sais pas, ça façon de me retenir, jamais, il ne m'a paru aussi fragile. Répliqua Clarke en choisissant bien ses mots.

Ces derniers inquiéta Octavia, son frère avait toujours joué au dure, il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et là, Clarke avait pu voir un côté fragile? Chez Bellamy? Cette déduction l'inquiéta, les tortures avait-il brisés son frère? A cette pensée, elle accéléra son pas, elle devait en juger par elle-même.


	13. Chapter 13

**. Chapitre 13.**

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le regard hagard, il cherchait du regard Clarke mais il ne la trouvait pas, à la place, il remarqua Abigail qui observait sa jambe. Il fronça les sourcils se rendant compte de sa respiration saccadé et du regard inquiet du médecin.

_ Ca va allez Bellamy, t'es en sécurité.

Il acquiesça en silence, il le savait mais une chose le travaillait, qu'allait-il arriver maintenant? Qu'allaient faire les natifs à présent? Et où était Clarke?

_ Les cicatrices sont belles.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, il observa de nouveau Abigail, elle devait parler des coups de couteaux dans sa cuisse, il ne répondit rien, elle le remarqua. Elle replaça les pansements, avant d'observer son genou, toujours bien gonflé.

_ Ton genou te fais mal? Demanda-t-elle s'en pour autant le toucher.

Le jeune homme fit un geste négatif, s'il ne bougeait pas, non, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, seul sa respiration lui provoquait des douleurs. Il observa le Docteur Griffin replacer sa couverture et se placer devant lui.

_ Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je devais...

_ Depuis combien de temps je suis ici? Le coupa-t-il.

Abigail leva un sourcil en fixant le jeune homme, quelque chose le travaillait mais elle lui répondit franchement.

_ Plus d'une semaine.

Là, elle remarqua le regard songeur de Bellamy, son cerveau semblait marcher à plein régime.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternel.

Ce dernier leva son visage pour la scruter, ce qui l'inquiétait, s'étaient les natifs et ce qui pourraient faire au peuple d'Arkadia et tous ça à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'une guerre ce profile par sa faute même si depuis leur arrivé, ils ne savaient faire que cela. Cependant, il était ici depuis une semaine...

_ Pourquoi, n'ont-ils pas attaqués?

Là, Abigail le dévisagea, elle comprenait mieux sa réaction, elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, lui faisant une pression amical pour le rassurer.

_ Parce qu'ils te croient mort.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop mais la mère de Clarke reprit...

_ Clarke t'a injecté un produit qui baisse ton rythme cardiaque. S'était risqué étant donné ton état critique mais ça à marché. à l'heure yeux, tu étais mort. Heureusement pour nous, tu as tenu le coup et grâce à ma fille et à ta sœur, tu es en vie.

En entendant le mot sœur, il releva son regard vers elle, avait-il bien compris?

_ Octavia était là?

Il n'osait pas y croire, si s'était faux il aurait du mal à encaisser mais Abigail lui offrit un sourire.

_ Oui et sans elle, tu n'aurais pas survécu.

Il resta la bouche entrouverte, n'y croyant pas, sa sœur ne l'avait finalement pas rogné, elle l'avait même aidé. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas ici?

_ Tu perdait trop de sang, du coup, elle s'est proposé pour donner le sien. Sans son geste, tu serais mort Bellamy.

Il encaissait les nouvelles, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête pour faire comprendre à son médecin qu'il l'écoutait, pourtant son cerveau tournait à plein régime, sa sœur, son geste envers lui, Clarke qui l'avait fait passé pour mort, que se passerait-il une fois que les natifs s'en apercevraient? Il gémissait soudainement quand Abigail tata son flanc. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension alors qu'il s'était reculé de ses doigts.

_ Désolé mais je dois vérifier.

Il resta à la fixer mais il finit par la laisser faire en la scrutant, elle y alla avec précaution, coupant avec délicatesse la bande qui entourait son torse, ça lui faisait un mal de chien mais il prenait sur lui, serrant la mâchoire, au moins, ça avait stoppé le fil de ses pensées. Une fois coupé, il pencha la tête pour mieux voir, grimaçant au vu de l'effort, il se laissa bien vite retomber sur l'oreiller, la douleur était bien trop vive.

_ Tu as deux cotes de fêlées et deux de cassées, le moindre mouvement risque d'être douloureux, d'autant plus que j'ai du t'opérer, une de tes côtes avait perforée ton poumon. J'ai du recoudre d'innombrables plaies sur ton torse, ça risque de tirer un moment. Tu as aussi, de belles coupures à la cuisse donc tu devras y aller doucement pour ne pas réouvrir les plaies, elles guérissent bien. Ton genou c'est déboîté, Clarke te l'a remis en place, mais pour le moment, la lésion est encore trop étendu pour te lever. J'ai fais mon possible pour ton doigts, la douleur sera sûrement présente pendant un moment. J'ai nettoyé tes multiples plaies et tu as eu un léger traumatisme crânien, ta mâchoire en un pris un coup, j'avais peur qu'elle soit cassée. Je pense que là aussi, tu dois souffrir. J'en ai sûrement oublié mais le plus dure est derrière toi. Ta convalescence risque d'être un peu longue mais tu n'es pas seul et si tu as besoin d'anti-douleur dit le moi.

Nouvelle pression amical sur son bras, lui, il restait à la scruter encaissant, il était salement amoché, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait l'impression que son corps était en milles morceaux. Il la laissa ensuite travailler, elle nettoya sa cicatrice du à l'opération, puis toutes les autres, ça en soit, se n'était pas si douloureux.

_ Je suis désolé mais je vais avoir besoin que tu te redresses pour refaire le pansement.

Oui, endormit Jackson l'aidait et il ne sentait pas la douleur, hors là, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il avait besoin de cette bande pour ses côtes. Elle remarqua cette lueur d'appréhension, cette mâchoire fermée et tendu mais il acquiesça. Il se redressa lentement, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il sentait Abigail l'aider. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il serra les draps pour se reprendre.

Sa respiration était plus forte alors qu'il était assis sur son lit et qu'il sentait une douleur monstre parcourir son torse, son dos et tous le reste de son corps.

_ Laisse moi t'aider! Souffla une voix.

Il ouvrit les paupières, il remarqua Clarke qui entrait en vitesse pour aider sa mère à le panser, intérieurement, il la remerciait car chaque respiration était douloureuse, il peinait même à respirer. Il sentit le regard de la blonde virer sur lui, inquiet, il tenta de l'éviter.

_ On a presque terminé. Le rassura Abby.

Il ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur son souffle, puis elle lui donna le feu vert, les paupières fermées, le visage tendu, il se recoucha lentement, grimaçant et grognant alors que ce geste était une torture. Une fois allongé, il resta un moment sans bouger, tentant de retrouver une respiration normal. Il serra la main qui était dans la sienne, il sentait son pouce caresser sa paume, il le savait s'était Clarke. Soudain, il sentit une piqûre dans l'intérieur de son coude, un produit s'insinua dans ses veines mais il s'en fichait.

_ Je repasserais plus tard.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur était plus contrôlable, c'est là, qu'il la remarqua. Elle était derrière Clarke, le regard azur et angoissé. Soudain, il s'en voulu, oui, elle l'avait vu souffrir, il aurait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas qu'elle remarque sa souffrance.

_ Je vais vous laisser.

Elle lui lâcha les doigts, il ne fit pas vraiment attention, non, il n'était préoccupé que par sa cadette, appréhendant. Pourquoi appréhendait-il? Oh peut-être parce que ses derniers temps, il ne faisait que de la décevoir.

Octavia quant à elle, n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, elle avait entendu sa souffrance, ils l'avaient sorti de cet enfer mais aujourd'hui, il en subissait encore les conséquences et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il restait à la scruter, le regard embué de larme, elle se rendit compte que pour elle s'était pareil. N'y tenant plus, elle fit les derniers pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, elle lui prit sa main, enlaçant ses doigts autour des siens, sentir sa poigne se resserrer sur sa peau la rassurait.

_ Je suis désolé Bel! Finit-elle par souffler la voix cassée alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.

Voir sa petite sœur dans cet état lui déchirait les entrailles, il était le responsable, elle n'avait pas à être désolé.

_ Ne le sois pas. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ J'aurais du te sortir de là à la seconde où je suis arrivé.

Son regard était ancré dans celui de sa sœur, il était sérieux et dure à la fois.

_ Tu as fais ce qui fallait.

De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ça lui déchirait le cœur, il n'avait qu'une envie, les lui essuyer mais il s'abstenu au vu de son état. Il retrouvait sa petite Octavia fragile et non celle au cœur froid. Oh, il comprenait son changement mais il préférait voir une once de fragilité chez elle. Cependant, là, s'était un peu trop.

_ Je vais bien. Reprit-il pour la rassurer.

_ Non, tu ne vas pas bien! Rétorqua-t-elle plus durement.

Oui, il lui mentait, elle le voyait, il était mal au point et elle s'en voulait. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais elle le coupa bien vite...

_ Tu as frôlé la mort et j'ai failli te perdre.. tu... tu aurais pu mourir sans savoir que tu restes le meilleur des grands frères et que je t'aime. Tu aurais pu partir en pensant vraiment que tu étais mort pour moi. Hors, il y a beau avoir une part en moi qui t'en veux toujours, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux ta mort. Tu es ma famille Bell.

Oui tout un tas de choses se bataillaient en elle, elle lui en voulait toujours pour la mort de Lincoln, pour l'assassina barbare de ses soldats mais elle l'aimait, elle le voulait toujours dans sa vie. Même si aujourd'hui, ça ne serait peut-être pas comme hier. Mais le voir sur ce poteau lui avait fait voir les choses autrement, il était son aîné, son frère, son sang, alors oui, elle avait beau être sa petite sœur, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle s'en rendait compte, il était lui aussi sa responsabilité. Alors malgré Lincoln, malgré se massacre, elle serait là pour lui et l'aider.

Les mots d'Octavia le touchaient, une larme coula sur ses jours, il s'en voudra à jamais pour Lincoln et les autres, pour elle. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer ses fautes, il allait vivre avec mais savoir qu'elle l'aimait toujours était une libération pour lui.

_ Je suis désolé O. Finit-il par répondre la voix cassé alors que d'autres larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il se sentait mal, il avait mal, il était un monstre et malgré tout ça, sa petit sœur était là, à c'est côté, et là, il sentait les larmes coulaient, il voulait les arrêter mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentit la pression se resserrer sur sa main, il releva ses prunelles dans ceux de sa cadette, elle aussi pleurait, elle posa sa seconde main sur sa joue, essuyant quelques larmes.

_ Quand je tes vu là-bas, j'ai réalisé une chose, tu m'as toujours répété que j'étais ta responsabilité mais toi Bel, tu es la mienne. Et je compte bien veiller sur toi comme tu l'as fais pour moi.

Ses mots le touchait au plus profond, jamais il n'avait pensé de la sorte, après tout, il était l'aîné, s'était son boulot à lui et non celui d'Octavia pourtant, face à son regard, à son visage, il ne pouvait pas la contredire.

_ Je t'aime O et je suis vraiment dé...

_ Chut... on va aller de l'avant maintenant, ensemble.

Son cœur était lourd car elle pensait à Lincoln mais elle ne voulait pas le même destin pour Bellamy, elle le savait, il était désolé mais, elle ne voulait pas encore l'entendre. Il n'avait plus à l'être. Elle le vis acquiesçait, il resta à la scruter, elle en fit tout autant, le silence avait fini par les entourer et peu à peu, elle observa son frère s'endormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Marima :** Rooo merci, contente que la relation de Bellamy et Octavia t'es plus ^^. Et oui Bellamy va mieux mais est-ce que ça va durer? XD. En tous cas merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Le chapitre 15 sera normalement pour mardi.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 14.**

* * *

Elle avait préféré les laisser, ils en avaient besoin, elle espérait même que ça leur face du bien, Bellamy avait besoin de sa sœur, ses derniers jours, il n'en avait rien dit mais ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, le rongeait. Au moins, Clarke était sûr d'une chose, Octavia, n'en avait pas fini avec lui, elle l'aimait toujours, elle l'avait vu dans la jeep, à sa façon de se comporter, de vouloir le sauver. Au moins, dans cette histoire tragique, il y allait en ressortir un truc de bien.

Alors oui, elle avait aidé sa mère à le panser au plus vite, puis, elle l'avait quitté à contre cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation au creux de son ventre en pensant à lui? Pourquoi voulait-elle faire demie tour et rester à son chevet pour être sûr qu'il va bien? Elle expira un bon coup, ses derniers jours avaient étés épuisant, elle avait beaucoup pris sur elle et maintenant, il y avait cette histoire de fin du monde.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle devait dormir mais comment trouver le sommeil? Elle se tourna encore et encore puis peu à peu, le sommeil la rattrapa. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, rêvant de Bellamy, elle n'avait pas réussi à le réanimer, Octavia était en larme et elle impuissante.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, fermant les yeux réalisant que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Encore un songea-t-elle. Elle se leva, puis ses pas l'emmenaient vers Raven, cette dernière bossait encore alors que Monty s'était endormi. Elle s'en voulait de les avoirs laissés tomber, ils devaient trouver une solution, ils ne pouvaient pas juste abandonner comme ça. Non, ça ne pouvait pas déjà être la fin de cette magnifique terre!

_ Comment va-t-il?

La question de la jeune femme ramena Clarke sur terre, elle ouvrit la bouche ne sachant quoi répondre.

_ Si mal? Grimaça Raven.

_ Non, ça va, il souffre. Répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir au côté de son amie.

Là, elle remarqua une mimique sur son visage mais elle n'ajouta rien, alors la jeune blonde préféra changer de sujet.

_ Et vous, vous avez trouvés quelque chose?

Là, Raven soupira, oui, ils avaient trouvés mais ce n'était en soit pas terrible.

_ L'arche est notre solution, il est notre abri, il faut juste le réparer mais ce n'est pas la meilleur solution.

_ Pourquoi?

Oui pour Clarke s'était une bonne nouvelle mais en voyant la mine sombre de Raven, ça ne devait pas être le cas .

_ Il nous manque un générateur qui nous servira pour l'eau, sans ça... on ne survivra pas tous.

Clarke resta à la dévisager en effet, la nouvelle n'était pas si bonne, voir même mauvaise pourtant, ils savaient par ou commencer.

_ Combien peuvent survivre?

_ Cent. Répondit la jeune brune d'un regard sombre.

Cent, ce chiffre était un nombre clef chez eux apparemment, que cent personnes? Clarke en prit un coup mais elle ne devait pas céder, non, elle devait revenir au front, les aider, ils ne pouvaient pas baisser les bras. Ils ont encore du temps devant eux.

_ Répare le vaisseau, cent, c'est mieux que zéro, on a encore du temps, on peut trouver une notre solution.

_ J'ai commencé mais il faut aussi faire des provisions, se rationner et surtout, j'ai besoin de main, seule, je n'y arriverais pas.

Clarke acquiesça, ses prochains jours n'allaient pas être gai, loin de là. Est-ce que depuis leur arrivé sur terre, ils avaient réussi à vivre tranquilles? Non, jamais, ils leurs étaient toujours arrivés une bricole. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours debout mais aujourd'hui, elle s'inquiéta. Elle avait peur, oui peur de ne pas réussir à tous les sauver.

_ Je vais aller prévenir Kane.

Raven la remercia, puis, elle se leva, elle se dirigea dans la bureau du chancelier, elle lui parla de la découverte de ses amis, de ce qu'elle avait besoin. Sa mine était sombre, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne mais il aiderait comme il le peut. Une fois sortie, elle se dirigea vers l'aile de l'hôpital, elle s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte, elle jeta un oeil. Octavia n'était pas là, il était seul et endormi.

Elle s'avança en douceur et sans bruit, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil où elle le scruta, elle lui pris la main avec délicatesse, ses bleus avaient variés de couleurs, il était encore salement amoché. Le voir ainsi, lui faisait mal, il était celui qui la protégeait, il avait toujours était là pour elle.

_ Je suis désolé Bellamy. Chuchota-t-elle.

Oui, une part en elle s'en voulait, elle était partie, elle l'avait abandonné après Mont Weather, elle l'avait fait souffrir et une part en elle, lui dictait qu'il avait peu à peu sombré après ça. Après elle, après Mont Weather, après Gena. A la pensé de la jeune fille Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose, de la tristesse? Un peu, après tout, elle était morte et puis Bellamy avait tenu à elle mais il y avait autre chose. Elle avait compté pour Bellamy, pourquoi ça, ça la gênait?

_ Désolé pour quoi? Questionna une voix encore dans le sommeil.

Surprise, Clarke s'échappa de ses rêveries et observa le jeune homme ouvrire les yeux peu à peu, ancrant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il avait un de ces regards, sombre et envoûtant. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle restait à le fixer trop longtemps, elle baissa les yeux en se raclant la gorge pour se reprendre une contenance.

_ Pour... pour tous ça. Finit-elle par répondre en le montrant.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils suspicieux, le comportement de la jeune blonde était bizarre mais bon, il en eu un fin sourire.

_ Pour avoir un corps de rêve? Plaisanta-t-il.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, mais elle fini par le toiser de nouveau et face à son regard, le jeune homme reprit en enlaçant ses doigts au siens.

_ J'irai mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Clarke observa ses doigts, elle avait tenu sa main et lui avait préféré enlacer leurs doigts? Pourquoi bloquait-elle sur ce détail?

_ Clarke ? Souffla-t-il inquiet.

_ Quoi? Reprit-elle en le fixant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle resta sans bouger, l'observant, que devait-elle lui dire? Elle ne pouvait pas l'inquiéter avec toute cette histoire de fin du monde, il avait bien d'autre chose en tête. Alors, elle préféra changer de sujet tout en finesse.

_ Entre toi et Octavia ça était?

Bellamy resta à la scruter, il le savait, elle lui cachait quelque chose, il n'aimait pas ça et le fait d'être cloué dans ce lit, l'agaçait. Mais il jouait le jeu pour le moment.

_ Je pense que ça ira mieux, elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné mais elle est là, c'est ce qui compte.

Il vit que Clarke lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant, il senti aussi ses doigts se resserrer un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce contact.

_ Elle le fera, crois-moi.

Il acquiesça puis le silence les entoura peu à peu, il remarqua que Clarke lui caressa la main à l'aide de son pouce, il aimait ça mais ça le perturbait aussi. Pourquoi depuis qu'il était revenu, elle enlaçait toujours sa main à la sienne? Pourquoi lui offrait-elle ses gestes tendres? Oh, il n'allait pas la repousser mais il se posait des questions. Il continuait de l'observer en silence puis, n'y tenant plus, il revenait à sa première conversation.

_ Vous avez avancé sur cette histoire de fin du monde?

La jeune blonde s'était perdu dans ses pensées, sur comment choisir cent personnes? Sur Bellamy, elle le caressait sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se stoppa quand il lui posa cette question. Elle resta à le scruter, pouvait-elle lui mentir? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas.

_ Ils ont trouvés une solution mais elle ne sauvera pas tous le monde.

_ Laquelle? Demanda-t-il le ton sombre.

_ Réparer notre cher Arche, elle est notre environnement fiable, malheureusement, il nous manque une machine pour nous permettre de tous survivre, sans elle, il ne pourra avoir que cent personnes .

Le coup était dure à encaisser, cent, que ça? Pensa-t-il, il n'aimait pas ça, ils devaient faire mieux, trouver mieux. Clarke elle, observa sa réaction, il avait le visage un peu baissé, le regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait, elle aimait observer cet air sur ses traits. Comment pouvait-elle aimer ça dans un moment pareil? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas trouver cette machine? Il doit bien avoir un autre abri quelque part plus grand!

_ On est dessus Bel, on va trouver mais en attendant, on répare le vaisseau, vos mieux cent que personne.

Elle avait posé sa seconde main sur son bras, elle voulait le rassurer, il ancra ses prunelles dans son regard azur, elle avait raison mais ils devaient trouver mieux. Il n'eut pas le tend de répondre qu'elle reprit calmement...

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter avec ça, on va trouver, pense à toi et à récupérer.

En gros, il devait rester sagement ici et c'est tous? Son regard s'était assombri, sa mâchoire se montra plus dure. Il n'aimait pas être sur la touche, il n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire et pire, le fait que Clarke le lui demande, lui fit mal!

Clarke le remarqua par sa posture, elle l'avait blessé, elle poussa un petit soupir, elle n'avait chercher qu'à le protéger.

_ Je veux juste dire que pour le moment, tu as d'autre souci. Reprit-elle avec le plus de douceur que possible.

_ D'autre que la fin du monde? Ok, pour le moment, je suis cloué dans ce lit, mais je peux être quand même utile! Grogna-t-il avec un peu de rancœur.

Clarke le dévisagea, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'il était inutile, elle voulait juste le préserver et franchement que pouvait-il faire ici pour les aider?

_ Je le sais bien Bellamy. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Un silence les entoura une nouvelle fois, sa colère retomba bien vite, il s'était emporté sur elle, maintenant, il s'en voulait. Elle avait déjà bien assez à porter sur ses frêles épaules. Et lui, il était ici, impotent et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager. ça l'agaçait.

_ Désolé. Souffla-t-il en lui jetant un oeil.

Il remarqua un fin sourire, elle semblait soulagé, quel idiot il faisait. Néanmoins, il reprit...

_ Tiens moi au courant des nouvelles.

_ Bien sur.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis, elle lui parla des petits commérages qui se passaient à Arkadia, elle voulait lui changer les idées et quoi de mieux? Après plusieurs minutes à discuter et à sourire, elle senti le regard du jeune homme sur elle. Le silence emplissait la pièce, elle finit par le scruter à son tour, il était sérieux, pourquoi avait-il cette mine? Que voulait-il?

_ Quoi? Finit-elle par demander se sentant rougir.

_ Ta mère m'a raconté ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je... Merci, merci de ne pas m'avoir laisser tomber.

Oui, il ne l'avait pas encore remercié, pourtant, elle avait fait preuve de sang froid, elle avait réussi à le garder en vie, à le sortir des griffes des natifs et ça, sans bain de sang. Il remarqua un voile sombre passer dans son regard. Revivait-elle ce moment? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Comment lui aurait-il réagi si leur place avait été inversé? Oh, il aurait foncé dans le tas sûrement.

_ Te voir là bas, dans cette jeep, s'était une horreur. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais je sais une chose. Je ne peux pas te perdre Bellamy. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

Oui, elle avait été secoué par tous ça, elle peinait encore à s'en remettre; elle essuya d'ailleurs une larme sur sa joue, pestant au fond d'elle de l'avoir laisser couler. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, Bellamy faisait parti de sa vie maintenant et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le perdre.

_ Je ne compte pas partir ailleurs. Répondit-il en lui offrant un fin sourire.

Il resserra ses doigts, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi mais ses mots l'avaient touché et au fond, lui aussi avait besoin d'elle à ses cotés.


	15. Chapter 15

**. Chapitre 15 .**

* * *

Plus d'une semaine était passée, ses journées étaient interminables, ses nuits étaient longues. Il n'arrivait pas à bien récupérer, entre la douleur et ses cauchemars, s'étaient l'enfer. De plus Abigaïl ne lui avait pas encore donné le feu vert pour se lever. Il en avait assez, oui marre d'être impotent, d'avoir besoin d'aide pour se laver, pour faire ses besoins. Il était un peu pudique sur les bord mais il prenait sur lui. Comme pour la douleur!

Raven était passé, prendre des nouvelles et lui expliquer que les médicaments allaient être sous clefs. Elle était la responsable des réserves, ils devaient faire attention, rationner. Que se soit pour la nourriture ou tout autre chose. Il avait compris et accepté de ne plus prendre d'anti-douleur ou quoi que se soit d'autre. A présent, il dégustait mais ce n'était rien comparé à là-bas.

Le froid, la douleur, les regards de haine, tous ses visages qui lui revenaient en rêve. Il en avait des frissons d'horreur. Tous ça le hantait la nuit, comment pourrait-il les oublier? Oublier les morts qu'il avait provoqué et toute la douleur qui s'était propagé pour leurs familles? Il poussa un soupir, il avait besoin de marcher, de bouger, de faire quelque chose...

La veille, Abigaïl et Jackson étaient venus le voir avec une paire de béquille, ils l'avaient aidés à faire quelques pas, ses côtes l'avaient fait souffrir. Il s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, à peine s'appuyait-t-il sur son bras gauche qu'une douleur électrique passait dans sa colonne vertébrale. Voyant qu'il souffrait, Abby avait ordonné de se rassoire, râlant sur Raven et ses restrictions. Pour elle, il avait besoin de ses anti-douleurs mais Bellamy avait refusé. Il n'userait pas leur réserve.

Elle l'avait alors regardé durement, puis, elle lui avait ordonné de rester encore au lit, s'était trop tôt, ils retenteraient l'expérience, plus tard. Ca lui avait mis un coup au moral. Il en avait assez de cette chambre, il voulait sentir l'air contre sa peau, sentir l'odeur des arbres. Il avait besoin de vivre. Toutefois, il appréciait la présence de sa cadette, elle venait le voir tous les jours, tout comme Clarke, ses deux là se reliaient. Il appréciait le touché de la blonde, chaque jours, elle enlaçait ses doigts aux siens, elle lui racontait les nouvelles. Puis, il y avait les autres, ils passaient moins souvent mais ils étaient là pour lui. Miller, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Raven même Murphy étaient venus.

Cependant, là, il était seul dans la pièce, il venait de se réveiller, la sueur perlait sur son front, il en avait assez de cauchemarder. Pourtant, là, son regard avait accroché les béquilles qui étaient au bout de son lit. Il avait besoin d'air...

Il crispa la mâchoire et n'y tenant plus, il se redressa délicatement, grimaçant à cause de ses côtes, puis il se mis sur le bord du lit, il attrapa les béquilles qu'il posa sous ses bras. Il souffla doucement et se redressa lentement.

Son genou était toujours dans l'atèle, l'autre tiré à cause des nombreux poins de sutures. De plus, ses jambes étaient un peu flageolantes, il resta sans bouger un moment appréciant d'être enfin sur ses pieds. Puis, doucement il leva ses béquilles, à peine s'appuya-t-il dessus, qu'il laissa un grognement de douleur sortir de sa bouche. Son regard devenait noir, il devait prendre sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit un autre pas.

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, soufflant pour évacuer la douleur. Sa main le faisait souffrir, la cicatrice du à son doigt manquant n'était pas encore faite. Il pesta intérieurement mais il refit un pas, il grimaça de plus belle mais il continua. Soudain, il gémit, la douleur était vive, il en perdit l'équilibre sous le coup et s'étala de tous son long sur le sol. Une plainte sortie de ses lèvres alors qu'il portait une main à son flanc. Doucement, il se mettait sur le dos, une larme roula sur sa joue, jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Puis, la rage fit son apparition, il attrapa une béquille à proximité et la fit voler avec violence dans la pièce. Cette dernière s'écrasa avec fracas contre la porte.

Il s'en fichait pas mal, il reporta sa main à son flanc grimaçant de plus belle alors qu'il se mit en position assise. Il remarqua assez vite du sang sur son tee-shirt mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit de plus que quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

_ Bellamy?

Il releva le visage, il remarqua l'angoisse dans ses prunelles azurs, elle fit les dernières mètres qui les séparaient. Elle s'accroupi à sa hauteur inquiète posant une main sur son épaule.

_ ça va! Maugréa-t-il.

Sa voix était plus dure que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il en avait marre, oui marre d'être un poids, de servir à rien et il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle qui le ramasse! D'ailleurs, il remarqua déjà son regard dure...

Oui Clarke était venu pour lui parler et passer du temps avec lui mais elle avait accéléré le pas en entendant un bruit de fracas dans sa chambre. Elle était loin de s'imaginer le retrouver à même le sol, le visage tiré sous la douleur. Alors quand il lui lança un "ça va" d'une voix agacé ça ne lui plaisait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? Répondit-elle pour comprendre.

Elle le vit expirer longuement, la tête baissé, en voyant les béquilles elle comprit bien vite.

_ Il est encore trop tôt Bellamy et quand bien même, tu as besoin d'aide le temps que tes blessures guérisses.

_ Ouais je sais, j'ai toujours besoin d'aide ses derniers temps! Râla-t-il en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Elle soutenait son regard, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle comprenait qu'il en ai marre, mais s'était comme ça et pas autrement. Néanmoins, son regard capta quelque chose, elle fronça les sourcils, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Bellamy pour le bouger. Elle se pinça les lèvres et lui envoya un regard des plus noir.

_ T'as vraiment pas besoin de ça! Grogna-t-elle en remarquant la tache de sang sur son tee-shirt.

Ce dernier crispa la mâchoire mais il préféra ne rien répondre, Clarke avait ce genre de regard qui voulait en dire long. Elle était en mode médecin et il n'avait pas intérêt à la contredire.

_ Je vais t'aider à te mettre dans ton lit.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Répliqua-t-il tout de même.

Oui, il avait ses nerfs à vif, il avait mal, il avait échoué et s'était Clarke qui le retrouvait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aide. Il pouvait très bien le faire lui-même. Il sentit le regard de la blonde sur lui, elle était elle aussi énervé mais elle se reculait, les mains sur les hanches et elle l'observa. Il avala difficilement avant de serrer la mâchoire. Il pouvait le faire!

Il posa sa main sur le sol pour s'aider, il replia son genou valide, puis, il tenta de se relever. Il grimaça de plus belle sous la douleur de son flanc et de sa cuisse. Ses points de sutures tiraient, il arriva à se soulever de quelques centimètres mais il retomba bien vite sur les fesses. Agacé, il attrapa la seconde béquille qu'il envoya à son tour valser.

Clarke avait préféré se mettre à l'écart, il l'avait repoussé, le voir ainsi lui faisait mal, elle l'observa, il tenta de se relever mais il échoua comme elle s'en était douté. Elle avait beau être énervé contre lui, son cœur se serra aussi. Elle eut un mouvement de recule quant il jeta l'autre béquille. Bellamy était au plus mal et bon dieu que s'était dure à voir. Elle remarqua des larmes sur ses joues, il ne bougeait plus, alors elle s'accroupi une nouvelle fois pour être à sa hauteur. elle posa une main délicate sur son bras alors que son regard était plus doux que tout à l'heure.

_ Je suis désolé.

Ce dernier releva son regard mais il ne répondit rien, non à quoi bon. A la place, il laissa Clarke l'aider à se relever, il laissa échapper un gémissement sous l'effort. Puis, il fut assis sur le bord de son lit face à la belle blonde.

_ Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il à son tour tête baissé.

Oui, il n'aimait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi, qu'elle l'aide de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas se montrer faible et là, il ne faisait que ça. Clarke elle, était debout juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi mal. Ses derniers jours, elle pensait que ça allait, bon il avait mauvaise mine mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte des cauchemars car oui, elle avait bien remarqué ses nuits mouvementées.

Délicatement elle posa sa main sur sa joue, en douceur, elle le força à lui faire face, son regard ancra dans le sien. Il souffrait et pas que physiquement.

_ Ne le sois pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il resta à la scruter, elle était si belle, si gentille et prévenante avec lui et puis cette main. Cette chaleur qui en émanait et puis ce geste pour effacer l'une de ses larmes. Il ferma un instant le regard. Clarke elle, avait mal, pour lui, il lui semblait si fragile à ce moment précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler. Mais elle n'en fit rien car il y avait ce sang, la tache s'agrandissait et à contre cœur, elle enleva sa main de son visage.

_ Je devrais examiner ça. Reprit-elle en se raclant un peu la gorge.

Bellamy acquiesça calmement, il avait été hypnotisé par son regard, cette main, son geste, tous ça l'avait troublé, sans parler de ses lèvres. Mais il se repris au son de sa voix et il la laissa faire.

Elle l'aida à enlever son tee-shirt, puis, elle coupa la bande avant de l'aider à s'allonger. Il y avait plusieurs sutures qui avaient sautées. Elle s'en pinça les lèvres contrarié mais son côté professionnelle pris le dessus et elle alla chercher tous ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Bellamy lui l'observa en silence, il s'était calmé, enfin, elle avait réussi à le calmer et le fait de la scruter l'apaisa, elle s'appliquait à le recoudre, son regard était assuré et vif, ses gestes étaient précis. Il la trouvait si belle.

_ Voilà! Souffla-t-elle en posant le pansement. Et évite les gestes brusques pour quelques jours. Souffla-t-elle un peu plus durement.

Il acquiesça en silence, l'observant tous ranger, puis, elle revenait vers lui, s'installant sur la chaise. Il avait envie que d'une chose, sa main, sa peau contre la sienne. Voyant qu'elle ne bougea pas et que le silence les entourait, il lui proposa sa main.

Elle lui jeta un regard, puis en un petit sourire elle glissa ses doigts autour des siens. Ce geste était peut-être anodin mais Bellamy en avait besoin.

_ Merci Princesse. Souffla-t-il calmement.

_ Ne me refait plus cette frayeur! Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Promis.

Enfin, promis oui mais est-ce que s'était dans ses cordes? Il en était moins sûr et la blonde du le comprendre car elle en avait un fin sourire.


	16. Chapter 16

**Marima :** Merci à toi, toujours un plaisir de lire tes réactions! J'espère que la suite, te plaira toujours autant.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 16 .**

* * *

Il avait fini par s'endormir, les traits sur son visage étaient toujours tirés, signe qu'il avait mal. Elle se mordit la lèvre, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. A contre cœur, elle enleva en douceur sa main de la sienne, puis, elle se leva, lui jeta un dernier regard et sortie de la pièce. Elle marcha d'un pas vif vers l'atelier de Raven.

Elle entra bien décidé à affronter la jeune fille, cette dernière était sur un escabeau à souder quelque chose. Clarke se posta devant elle bras croisés le regard dure.

_ Raven! Souffla-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Cette dernière stoppa ses gestes et souleva son casque pour observer la blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils, à en voir la posture de Clarke, cette dernière était de mauvaise humeur.

_ Clarke! Reprit-elle d'un ton détaché tout en descendant de son escabeau.

_ J'ai besoin de morphine. Renchérit la blonde.

Raven posa son casque sur la table et jeta un regard à son amie. Elle devinait pour qui était le médicament mais pouvait-elle se permette de le lui donner? Elle grimaça, elle adorait Bellamy mais il avait refusé et donné son accord pour les mettre sous clef.

_ Il n'en veut pas Clarke. Souffla-t-elle en douceur.

_ Il se voile la face, il irait bien mieux avec ça. Rétorqua Clarke d'une voix contrariée.

Raven croisa les bras à son tour et toisa la jeune femme, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de la sorte mais pour elle, elle tenta de rester calme.

_ Il m'a donné son accord.

_ Il n'est pas médecin.

_ Toi non plus Clarke! Répondit durement la brune.

Clarke était piqué à vif, elle se pinça les lèvres sentant la colère montait dans ses veines, Raven le faisait exprès ou quoi? Leur ami souffrait et elle, elle s'en fichait? Elle ne pensait qu'à stocker ?

_ Donne moi cette foutu morphine! Répliqua-t-elle en tendant la main et en avançant de quelques pas.

Raven leva un sourcil ne bougeant pas de sa place. Clarke avait beau jouer à la femme forte, au commandant, pourtant se rendait-elle compte de ce qui allait se passer ses prochains mois? Elle en doutait, elle était trop occupé à rester au chevet de Bellamy!

_ Non. Finit-elle par répondre.

Clarke écarquilla le regard surprise par le ton de son amie et surtout son refus. A quoi jouait-elle?

_ Donne les moi ou je les prends moi-même!

Raven en eut un sourire agacé, bien sur la princesse refusait les "non", elle était prête à tous quand ça la concernait!

_ On m'a chargé des stocks, on a besoin de rationner, les cent personnes qui vont survivre ici vont en avoir besoin. Bellamy est en vie, il est sorti d'affaire. Il peut s'en passer. Souffla-t-elle calmement mais d'un regard dure envers la blonde.

Clarke n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment précis, lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Mais elle prit sur elle, restant stoïque. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son amie, Raven aurait du l'aider au lieu d'être cette personne si froide.

_ Bellamy est en mille morceaux, si tu allais le voir plus souvent tu le remarquerais! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

Puis elle fit demie-tour avant de vraiment l'étriper, elle marcha d'un pas rapide, énervé, elle devait se calmer. Soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un, ce dernier porta ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Désolé. Maugréa-t-elle prête à reprendre sa route.

_ Clarke.

Elle se retourna, elle remarqua que s'était Jaha, il manquait plus que lui pensa-t-elle.

_ Quoi?

Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une autre solution que l'arche, intrigué Clarke lui prêta plus attention. Finalement, elle se retrouva embarqué dans son plan. Rechercher un bunker qui pourrait contenir toute leur communauté. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer alors, elle trouva un plan. En temps normal, elle en aurait parlé à Bellamy mais, il n'était pas prêt alors, elle alla voir Miller. Ce dernier allait bien, sa blessure ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Une fois les détails achevés, elle prit sur elle pour repartir voir Raven.

Clarke entra une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, Raven était assisse le regard songeur. Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle se stoppant à quelques mètres d'elle, cette fois, elle ne lui dirait pas non.

_ Quoi encore? Râla la jeune brune.

Oui, elle se sentait déjà assez mal, Clarke croyait quoi? Que ça lui plaisait de laisser Bellamy souffrir? Pourquoi évitait-elle d'aller le voir? Elle avait bien vu qu'il était mal au point. Elle essayait de faire au mieux et là, elle n'était pas sur que le priver de médicament était la bonne chose à faire.

_ J'ai besoin de la Jeep.

Là, Raven ouvrit la bouche, elle était sérieuse? Ils avaient besoin de cette Jeep, elle ne pouvait pas la lui laisser.

_ Je ne peux pas Clarke.

_ Si tu peux et tu vas me laisser la prendre.

_ On en a besoin pour réparer le vaisseau. Répliqua-t-elle agacé par son amie.

_ Jaha à peut être trouvé un moyen pour tous nous sauver mais on doit aller vérifier.

_ Jaha?

_ Oui, on a peut-être un bunker à quelques heures d'ici, laisse nous aller vérifier.

Raven resta à la scruter, lui laisser le véhicule leur ferait perdre d'innombrables heures mais si Jaha avait vu juste, au lieu de sauver cent personnes, ça serait tous leur peuple et puis après le refus de la morphine, elle n'avait plus le cœur à se battre avec elle.

_ Ok mais faite vite. Souffla-t-elle en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

Clarke acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête puis, elle disparu de son champ de vision la laissant dans son désarrois.

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il tourna le visage, il eut un sourire en voyant sa cadette assise près de lui. Cette dernière répondit à son sourire.

_ Hey! Souffla-t-elle.

_ Salut.

Il se redressa un peu mais grimaça de plus belle, sa chute plus tôt ne lui avait pas fait du bien mais il ne le dirait pas. Il sentait le regard de sa sœur, il le savait, elle le connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait toujours lu à travers lui...

_ Quoi? Finit-il par dire en lui jetant un regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Bell?

Octavia était calme, elle avait eu vent de son escapade, qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête ? Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, son frère allait mal. Il avait beau lui offrir des sourires, sortir des vannes mais au fond, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux, ses traits étaient sens cesse tirés. Et puis son regard, ce regard qui avait été si pétillant était aujourd'hui éteint. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle vit ce dernier pousser un soupir en évitant son regard. Sa question l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

_ Répond-moi s'il te plait.

Il crispa la mâchoire quelques instants, observant ses mains, Clarke avait mis au courant O et sûrement tous le camp. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre mais quand sa cadette posa sa main sur son menton pour relever son visage, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Son regard rencontrait celui de sa petite sœur. Il vit de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles azurs.

_ Je vais bien O. Répondit-il en lui offrant un timide sourire.

Elle resta à le scruter, non, il n'allait pas bien elle le voyait juste à sa façon de se tenir, de se comporter. Il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question, elle serra à son tour la mâchoire ne lâchant pas son emprise sous son menton.

_ Pourquoi Bell. Reprit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle vit ce dernier soupirer une nouvelle fois mais face à son entêtement, il reprit...

_ Je voulais juste prendre l'air, j'en ai marre de voir ses murs, j'étouffe O!

Son dernier mot, il l'avait dit dans un souffle alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans son regard sans pour autant quitter ses yeux. Le voir ainsi, lui faisait mal, jamais, non jamais il n'avait était aussi bas. Il avait toujours pris soins d'elle, il avait toujours été fort et pris sur lui. Les natifs avaient réussi à détruire une part de lui et là, à ce moment précis, une peur s'insinua dans ses veines.

Elle lâcha son menton, elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, Bellamy fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras, surpris, il ne bougea pas mais après quelques secondes, il passa ses bras autour de sa sœur. Elle resserra son emprise alors qu'il enfui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il y a plusieurs jours, il avait pensé avoir perdu sa cadette, aujourd'hui, il était dans ses bras et bon dieu que ce geste lui faisait du bien. Elle lui avait manqué terriblement manqué.

Octavia elle, se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle sentit un liquide dans sa nuque, Bellamy pleurait sûrement en silence, elle ne bougea pas, non, elle était bien dans ses bras...

_ ça va aller Bell! Chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas non, il resserra juste ses bras autour de sa sœur. Il aurait du prendre sur lui mais il n'avait pas réussi...


	17. Chapter 17

**. Chapitre 17 .**

* * *

Octavia n'avait pas pour habitude d'être le pilier de sa famille mais aujourd'hui, elle le devait. Elle en était capable, elle n'était plus cette gamine de l'arche, non, elle avait mûrie et peut-être pas pour le mieux. Elle s'était forgé une carapace mais cette dernière se fissurait peu à peu en voyant son aîné. La haine qu'elle avait eu pour lui après la mort de Lincoln disparaissait peu à peu.

Il ne lui restait plus que lui, il était son ancre, son rocher. Elle devait en faire de même pour lui, alors oui, ce matin, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle l'avait réconforté au mieux, puis, ils avaient un peu discutés. Elle avait fini par le quitter quand il somnolait et à présent, elle marchait vers Jasper et Monty avec une idée bien en tête.

Son frère étouffait dans cette chambre, elle comprenait très bien, elle même avait subi l'enfermement, il avait été là pour elle, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien trouver une solution pour l'aider.

_ Je peux vous déranger deux minutes les gars?Souffla-t-elle une fois à leur hauteur.

Jasper leva son regard vers elle surprit, tout comme Monty, que leur voulait-elle? S'était étrange et puis ce regard qu'elle avait...

_ ça dépend pour quoi? Répondit d'un sourire Jasper.

_ Pour m'aider.

_ Hum... S'amusa-t-il avec une idée en tête.

Octavia roula des yeux agacés, ce dernier divaguait depuis pas mal de temps mais heureusement pour elle Monty était là et bien plus sérieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut? Demanda-t-il.

_ Juste vous deux et vos muscles! Sourit-elle.

Les deux amis se lançaient un regard un peu perdu, pourquoi vouloir de leurs muscles? Voyant leurs têtes Octavia reprit un peu amusé.

_ Bellamy en a marre d'être enfermé, étant donné qu'il galère à marcher en béquille, j'ai pensé que vous deux avec de la délicatesse, vous pourriez l'emmener dehors.

Silence ou les deux levaient la tête avec compréhension, il n'y avait aucun souci pour eux, ils acceptaient volontiers de l'aider et bien vite, ils la suivaient.

* * *

Bellamy s'ennuyait, il était quoi? Tous seul depuis une heure et il tournait en rond. Il n'était plus fatigué, alors il était assis dans son lit à observer les murs sans rien faire. Le temps était horriblement long. Soudain, il leva la tête quand il entendit des petits coups à la porte. En voyant sa cadette, il eut un léger sourire, il était content de la voir mais une part en lui, lui disait qu'elle serait mieux dehors au lieu d'être enfermé ici.

_ J'ai ramené du monde! Souffla-t-elle tous sourire.

_ Hey beau gosse! Souffla Jasper en entrant et s'installant dans le fauteuil comme un pacha.

Monty suivi d'un signe de main, Bellamy était content de les voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Vous avez pas du boulot?

Oui, il était au courant des projets, il se doutait bien qu'Arkadia était en plein travaux et puis, les bruits lui parvenaient du couloir. ça semblait bosser dure.

_ A quoi bon? On va tous crever! Souffla Jasper en un sourire déconcertant.

Monty poussa un soupir face à sa remarque mais bon, il était habitué à présent. Octavia elle s'en fichait, elle préféra reprendre toute fier d'elle.

_ C'est deux là, son ici pour m'aider!

Elle vit son frère froncer les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas et elle, elle se faisait un malin plaisir de garder du suspens.

_ O! S'impatienta Bellamy.

_ Ils vont t'aider à sortir! Répondit-elle toujours fier d'elle.

Il resta à la fixer n'y croyant pas, oui, il était perplexe, Abigaïl refusait qu'il touche aux béquilles, d'ailleurs, elle les avait même reprit au cas où il retenterait seul. Alors oui, il ne voulait pas y croire même si au fond de lui, il en serait plus que ravi.

_ Je t'écoute. Renchérit-il d'un ton intrigué.

_ Allez, enlève moi ces couvertures.

A ses mots, elle s'approcha de son frère et tira sur ses draps, Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui lui faisait du bien. Il se retrouva finalement assis sur le bord de son lit avec des chaussures à ses pieds et les deux confrères de chaque côté. Il avait hâte de sentir l'air sur sa peau mais il appréhendait aussi.

_ Doucement les gars, surtout toi Monty ! Souffla Octavia.

Oui, elle avait préféré mettre Monty du côté des côtes douloureuses de son aîné, Jasper était un peu plus maladroit alors autant éviter . Ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard mauvais mais après quelques secondes, les garçons aidaient son frère à se lever. Ce dernier grimaça, elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir mais elle prit sur elle.

Bellamy était certes debout, ses bras étaient autour des épaules de ses amis, heureusement pour lui Monty était un petit plus petit que lui, ça lui évitait de trop monter son bras. Il souffla un coup puis doucement, il marcha. La douleur était là, il en expira pour prendre sur lui mais pas après pas et d'une lenteur extrême, il se retrouva hors des murs de l'arche et bon dieu que l'air lui fit un bien fou.

_ On t'a installé une chaise là bas! Sourit sa cadette.

Il lui jeta un oeil, il était heureux de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés et surtout de revoir cette lueur dans son regard. Elle n'était plus cette fille froide non, elle était de nouveau sa Octavia.

Pas à pas, il se retrouva assis sur cette dite chaise, il n'était pas loin des murs de l'arche mais assez pour sentir enfin à l'air libre. Il ferma un instant les paupières inspirant un bon coup puis expirant. Ses odeurs lui avaient manqués, elles étaient bien plus explosif en dehors de ses murs.

_ Merci O! Finit-il par dire en lui jetant un regard.

_ De rien.

Elle lui offrit un sourire puis, elle enlaça ses doigts au siens, appréciant la vue avec lui. Enfin, ils observaient plutôt le camp qui était en ébullition mais elle s'en fichait. Jasper et Monty s'était un peu éloignés, leur laissant un peu d'intimité, néanmoins, ils restaient dans les parages observant les deux Blake.

_ ça fait du bien de les revoir comme ça. Souffla Monty en un fin sourire.

Jasper acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il était bien d'accord avec son ami.

* * *

Ils étaient assis là depuis plusieurs minutes, ses doigts n'avaient pas lâchés la main de sa cadette, non, il appréciait l'instant présent. Sentant le regard d'Octavia depuis plusieurs minutes, il fini par tourner ses prunelles vers elle. Elle le fixait avec cette lueur de joie et ce magnifique sourire.

_ Pourquoi ce visage radieux? Demanda-t-il le cœur léger.

Oui voir sa cadette avec cette mine, lui faisait un bien fou, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. A ça question, son sourire s'étira...

_ Par-ce que je te vois bien. Répondit-elle simplement.

Il eut un rictus à son tour, elle avait raison, être assis là, lui faisait du bien, il changeait d'air, il voyait autre chose que ses murs gris. Et surtout, elle était avec lui comme avant.

_ C'est grâce à toi. Ajouta-t-il en resserra ses doigts sur les siens.

Ils restaient à se scruter en silence quand soudain un grognement lointain se faisait entendre. Octavia fronça les sourcils en tournant son visage vers le ciel. Bellamy remarqua direct l'inquiétude sur ses traits.

_ On devrait rentrer. Reprit-elle tout en lâchant sa main et se levant.

Il savait pour quoi, le danger d'une pluie acide, il vit un éclair au loin, la pluie n'allait pas tarder. Il tenta de se lever, il grimaça mais il y arriva sans problème. Il entendit l'alarme d'Arkadia pour prévenir de l'éventuelle danger. Il remarqua que tous le monde courraient se mettre à l'abri.

_ Attends on va t'aider!

Bellamy tourna son regard vers Monty qui doucement passa son bras autour de son cou. Octavia pris l'autre et doucement, ils avançaient vers l'entré de l'arche. Jasper arriva doucement en un sourire.

_ Les gars arrêtaient de stresser!

Octavia lui jeta un regard noir, elle était un peu voûté sous le poids de son frère, elle se doutait que ce dernier s'appuyait plus qu'il ne devrait sur sa jambe, tous ça pour lui éviter de trop le supporter et rien que pour ça, elle avait envie de tuer Jasper.

_ Arrête tes conneries et aide Octavia! Râla son meilleur ami.

_ Ok ok, faut savoir rire dans la vie! Ironisa Jasper.

Mais il finit par prendre la place de la jeune fille qui observa une nouvelle fois le ciel, elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant la distance qui rester.

_ Essai d'accélérer le pas! Souffla-t-elle en douceur pour son frère.

Ce dernier acquiesça, grimaçant alors que ses deux amis le faisaient pour lui, Octavia fut la première à passer la porte quand soudain la pluie tomba, heureusement pour eux, ils arrivaient à temps. Quand soudain, ils entendaient des cris déchirant. Bellamy tourna le visage pour voir quatre retardataires qui se tordaient de douleur alors que la pluie faisait rage sur eux.

_ On doit les aider! Souffla-t-il.

Il senti une main sur son bras, sûrement celle de sa cadette. Les cris étaient horribles, les pauvres, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se torde dans tous les sens souffrant le martyr.

_ Il est trop tard.

Il tourna alors son visage vers elle, elle avait complètement perdue cette mine joyeuse pour redevenir ce masque dure. Il tourna alors son visage vers les deux autres. Il remarqua que Jasper était blanc comme un linge. Lui qui jouait avec le feu était aujourd'hui sauf grâce à lui et son handicape. Soudain, autre chose le préoccupait, son regard parcoura les visages qu'il avait autour de lui mais elle n'était pas là! Et si, elle n'avait pas réussi à ce mettre à l'abrie?

_ Bell? Questionna sa cadette.

Oui, elle avait bien vu cette mine inquiète et puis sa façon de scruter tous le monde, il respirait plus vite...

_ Où est Clarke? Demanda-t-il en cherchant encore dans la foule.

Octavia ne répondait pas, non, elle avait son regard dans le vide en pensant à Clarke, la jeune fille n'était pas au camp, elle n'était pas ici. N'entendant pas sa réponse, son frère tourna son regard vers elle, son teint soudain blanc l'angoissa. Il lâcha Jasper pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

_ O! Où est Clarke? Redemanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Octavia leva son regard vers lui, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Voir son frère aussi inquiet lui faisait peur, comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle?

_ O! Souffla-t-il encore plus durement alors que son regard ce faisait noir.

_ Elle est dehors. Répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Il lâcha sa sœur n'y croyant pas, elle ne pouvait pas être dehors, non, elle ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Son cœur s'emballa, il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il tourna son regard vers la sortie. Il observa la pluie alors que les cries s'étaient stoppés. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Clarke, pas comme ça...


	18. Chapter 18

**Bellarke Guest:** Merci à toi, pour Bellamy et Clarke, je te dis oui, il va avoir rapprochement . Quand, tu verras ^^ ! Merci encore!

 **Marima** : Merci à toi! Et tu verras pour Clarke XD! Bisous

* * *

 **. Chapitre 18 .**

* * *

Trois jours, trois putains de long jours durant lesquels la pluie n'avait pas cessée! Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Clarke, de Jaha ou Miller! Rien, Rien du tout. Il était mort d'inquiétude, pestant contre lui, contre son état. Pestant contre Clarke pour ne lui avoir rien dit! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de partir avec Jaha?

Raven lui avait tous expliqué, Clarke avait pris la Jeep pour trouver un bunker, avec un peu de chance, elle l'avait trouvé et elle était en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas penser autrement, Clarke était en vie!

Il fut sorti de ses songes par Abigaïl, elle avait mauvaise mine, l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage et il comprenait amplement. Il fronça les sourcils quant il remarqua une aiguille.

_ C'est pour quoi?

Abby lui offrit un sourire, petit mais un quand même tout en lui injectant, elle lui répondit.

_ Raven est venu m'apporter ça, c'est de la part de Clarke.

Elle lui jeta un regard profond avant d'observer ce qu'elle faisait. Bellamy lui ne réagissait pas, non, il était resté bloquer sur Clarke, Clarke avait fait changer d'idée Raven? De plus, il avait demandé à la jeune fille de garder les médicaments. Pourtant, là, il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Le silence, les entouraient une nouvelle fois, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, sentant le liquide déjà faire effet! Pourquoi avait-il refusé?

_ Tes cicatrices guérissent plutôt bien. Souffla la mère de Clarke en observant ses blessures à sa cuisse.

Il ne répondit pas non, là, il se fichait complètement de lui, il ne pensait qu'à la jeune blonde.

_ Ton genou à bien dégonflé avec de la douceur et une béquille, tu pourrais retenter de te lever. Cependant, ne met pas beaucoup de poids sur ta jambe.

Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, depuis la pluie, il n'avait pas bougé de son lit, Octavia était occupé à parler avec Kane, tentant de trouver un moyen pour retrouver Clarke mais il avait refusé, trop dangereux. Ca le tuait de le dire mais Marcus avait raison.

Face à son silence Abigail resta à le scruter, il ne la fixait même pas, son regard était dans le vide, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa fille, un lien les unissaient. Depuis son arrivé sur terre, elle l'avait remarqué, il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

_ Clarke a de la ressource, dès que la pluie aura cessée, elle reviendra. Souffla-t-elle en douceur.

Bellamy leva son regard dans ses prunelles, la mâchoire crispé, il avait tellement peur. Cependant, elle avait raison.

_ Je l'espère. Répondit-il la peur au ventre.

La jeune femme lui tapota la jambe puis elle sortit, il aurait du faire mieux, la rassurer et non l'inverse mais il n'y pouvait rien. Clarke faisait parti de sa vie à présent, elle était importante à ses yeux tout aussi importante qu'Octavia, il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

* * *

Une semaine était passé, la pluie s'était arrêtée depuis deux jours et toujours aucun signe de Clarke, Jaha ou de Miller. L'attente était une torture, néanmoins, depuis quelques jours, Bellamy arrivait à plus ou moins marcher. Grâce à la morphine, il contrôlait un peu mieux la douleur, de plus son genou était en meilleur état, pas encore au top mais il pouvait s'appuyer un minimum dessus et l'autre jambe ça aller. Alors avec une béquille, il arpentait les couloirs de l'arche, lentement certes mais ça lui faisait du bien.

De plus, il était bien décidé à aller voir Kane, la pluie avait cessée, à présent, ils pouvaient aller aider la jeune femme alors une fois devant sa porte, il toqua, puis entra s'en attendre la permission. Il trouva Kane assis devant son bureau la tête devant des paperasses. En le voyant, il eut un sourire, il se leva et fit les derniers pas qu'ils y avaient entre eux. S'en le comprendre Bellamy se retrouva collé contre sa poitrine, alors que Kane lui faisait un bref câlin.

_ Content de te voir sur pied! Souffla le chancelier tout en se reculant.

Encore sous le choc de son geste Bellamy resta à le dévisager ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Face à son silence, Kane reprit plus sérieusement.

_ Tu es là pour Clarke?

_ Oui.

Le chancelier alla s'asseoir sur son bureau croisant les bras pour observer le jeune homme. Clarke et lui étaient les mêmes, autant prise de tête tous les deux. Il était vraiment heureux de le voir debout face à lui. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore guéri, il le voyait, son visage était encore rempli d'ecchymoses, il supposait que son corps aussi, et puis cette béquille, ça façon de se tenir le côté de l'autre main et le pansement à la main du à son doigt manquant. Il n'était pas en forme et de son point de vue, il devrait être au lit à reprendre des forces. Il poussa un soupir face à son "oui"...

_ Je ne peux rien faire Bellamy.

_ Peux ou vous ne voulez rien faire? Rétorqua durement le jeune homme.

Oui le chancelier l'avait piqué à vif en disant sa phrase, il était le chancelier, il décidait, s'il ne pouvait pas, s'était sa décision. Il était conscient qu'il devait sa vie à lui mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en faire autant pour Clarke?

_ Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre une autre équipe. De plus on doit réparer le vaisseau au plus vite!

Il sentait sa colère montait dans ses veines, son regard se durci face à Kane, ce dernier se passa une main lasse sur le visage, il s'en fichait pas mal.

_ Vous devez les aider! Reprit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Kane se leva pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Ca lui déchirait le cœur mais s'était trop risqué d'envoyer une équipe, la pluie pouvait revenir à tout moment.

_ Je suis désolé Bellamy.

_ Laissez moi y aller. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

_ T'es pas en état.

Il vit un voile de colère passer dans son regard, soudain Bellamy le repoussa, il en était désolé mais il avait jugé le pour et le contre. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé d'envoyer des secours mais pouvait-il encore perdre des gens d'Arkadia? Non. Il était d'ailleurs en froid avec Abigail pour le même sujet.

_ Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de me sauver et pas pour elle? Rugit Bellamy avec hargne.

Oui, il ne comprenait pas, à ce moment là, Kane avait pris ce risque et là, les choses étaient différentes? Pourquoi?

_ Ce n'est pas le même contexte.

Il crispa la mâchoire regardant avec un regard noir le chancelier, il se foutait de lui ou quoi? il avait affronté un village entier pour le sortir de là et à cause d'une pluie acide, il refusait d'aider Clarke, Miller et même Jaha? Non, Bellamy ne comprenait pas. Il ressentait que du dégoût pour cet homme qui pourtant lui avait sauver la vie.

_ Que vous le voulez ou non, j'irai la chercher! Souffla-t-il avec force avant de tourner les talons.

Il marcha droit devant lui, grimaçant face à la douleur dans ses côtes ou même de son genou. Il avait un pas trop rapide mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner au plus vite de Kane. D'ailleurs, il entendit ce dernier l'appeler mais il était hors de question qu'il se retourne. Non, il avait autre chose à faire!

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il marcha vers Raven qui était dehors à lancer des ordres de toutes sortes. Elle semblait bien agacé, il leva le regard, il se doutait pour quoi, les gamins soudaient quelque chose en hauteur, la belle brune aurait sûrement voulu le faire elle-même, malheureusement sa jambe ne le lui permettait pas.

_ Raven. Souffla-t-il une fois près d'elle.

_ Quoi! Râla-t-elle en se retournant.

Quand elle remarqua Bellamy, elle lui jeta un regard désolé, ses derniers jours étaient des plus exténuant, elle n'arrêtait pas et elle avait à faire à des abrutis de première!

_ Désolé Bellamy.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide. Rétorqua-t-il se fichant pas mal de son désolé.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, oui Raven se doutait pour qu'elle aide il était là, elle poussa un léger soupir en le fixant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, Marcus lui avait liée les mains. Ca la tuait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Clarke et Miller.

_ Bell, je ne peux rien faire.

Bellamy la scruta intensément, crispant la mâchoire face à son refus, s'était la journée ou quoi? Il tenta de garder son calme.

_ J'ai juste besoin d'une voiture.

Elle resta à le toisait longuement, elle était heureuse de le voir enfin sur pied mais il lui demandait une chose qui n'était pas en son pouvoir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, observant autour d'elle. Il devait bien avoir une solution. Puis, elle tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers son ami.

_ Kane fait surveiller tous les véhicules qu'ils nous restent, ils nous servent pour déplacer de grosse pièce. Il nous connais Bell mais si tu veux mon avis, va voir le père de Miller, il fait parti des gardes, il est le mieux placé pour nous aider.

Ca s'était la Raven qu'il connaissait et il en avait un rictus sur son visage, s'était vraiment une fille génial. Pourtant si Kane était aussi vigilant un doute persistait.

_ ça vos le coup d'essayer. Répondit-il.

Raven acquiesça pourtant, elle resta à le fixer inquiète, ne venait-elle pas de l'envoyer à la mort? Vu son état et aussi sa situation. Tous pouvait arriver! Et si les natifs le reconnaissaient?

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras, Bellamy se retourna pour lui faire face.

_ Fait pas de connerie Bell!

Un silence les entoura quelque instant avant que le jeune homme reprend.

_ Merci pour tous Raven!

Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin puis, il s'éloigna, là, la jeune femme se sentait mal, il la remerciait mais ça sonnait comme un au revoir et elle détestait ça...


	19. Chapter 19

**. Chapitre 19 .**

Il était lessivé, il avait mal partout, debout trop longtemps, il se doutait que s'était ça le problème, plus son manque de sommeil, son angoisse. Tout ses éléments mélangés n'arrangeaient pas sa situation mais il se reposerait que quand Clarke sera là! Raven lui avait conseillé de trouver le père de Miller et ça faisait bien une heure qu'il le cherchait. Ca commençait à l'énerver de faire les cent pas, de demander aux autres où il pouvait être. On l'envoyait à droite, à gauche, en gros il tournait en rond sans la moindre trace de cet homme!

Agacé, fatigué, la colère finit par l'emporter, il balança sa béquille au loin alors que son poing alla s'écraser contre le mur! Il se fichait pas mal de la douleur que ça lui occasionnait, il en avait juste marre, oui marre de cette vie, des natifs, de cette fin du monde! Il en avait marre de souffrir et de perdre les gens qu'il aimait!

Il se mordit la lèvre, la tête posé contre le mur alors que ses mains étaient posés tout autour. Il avait poussé un cri de rage tout en jetant cette maudite canne, il sentait les regards se poser sur lui, il craquait. Son souffle était saccadé alors que des larmes silencieuse glissaient sur ses joues. Il devait se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas craquer à la vue de tous.

Il souffla à plusieurs reprise, murmurant un "reprend toi" plusieurs fois. Ses enfoirés l'avaient bousillés, il tentait d'aller bien mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ils les voyaient, ses morts, ses visages, leurs familles. Puis, il voyait Clarke et si elle avait fini comme les quatre d'Arkadia? Et si elle avait souffert le martyr avant de mourir? A cette pensée une nouvelle larme coula, il expira une nouvelle fois... Il devait se reprendre. Il renifla, puis essuya vite fait ses larmes, enfin, il se redressa avec un regard noir.

On l'observait, le scrutait, il pouvait entendre des chuchotements autour de lui mais il s'en fichait... Il se redressa et leur fit face.

_ Vous n'avez pas de boulot à faire! Beugla-t-il avec rage.

Face à sa remarque, les personnes se remirent à leurs occupations, il les toisa encore un peu avec colère, puis, il tenta de marcher jusqu'à cette foutu béquille. Pourquoi l'avait-il balancé? Son genou lui faisait un mal de chien, il était sur qu'il avait un peu regonflé. Soudain, il vit une blonde la ramasser, sur le coup, son cœur avait manqué un battement mais il perdu vite espoir en reconnaissant le visage d'Harper.

Elle lui tendit la béquille d'un regard penaud, il la pris la remerciant d'un simple regard. Il appréciait la jeune fille, discrète mais efficace.

_ ça va aller? Finit-elle par demander.

_ T'en fais pas pour moi. Répliqua-t-il simplement avant de se remettre en route.

Harper le fixa un moment, la scène qu'elle avait vu lui avait fait mal, Bellamy avait toujours été la pour eux, toujours! Il était l'un de leur leader et aujourd'hui, il sombrait. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu aussi bas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle voudrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais quoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

Il avait fini par le trouver, David Miller, le père de Nathan, garde d'Arkadia, il aidait les autres à réparer le vaisseau, Bellamy s'avança vers lui grimaçant légèrement, ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

_ Miller! Souffla-t-il d'une voix forte.

L'homme se tourna, en apercevant Bellamy, il s'excusa auprès des autres et il fit les derniers mètres pour rejoindre l'ami de son fils. Ce dernier était disparu depuis les pluies acides, il avait peur, oui peur de perdre son garçon, peur de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille mais une part en lui, lui disait qu'il était avec Clarke, il ne pouvait qu'aller bien.

_ Bellamy. Répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il appréciait le jeune homme, il était heureux de le voir sur pied même s'il faisait peur à voir.

_ J'ai besoin de votre aide.

_ Je t'écoute.

Bellamy était rassuré, David était ouvert et même intéressé par ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ça ne l'étonna pas après tout Kane avait refusé de venir en aide à Nathan, il était un père avant d'être un garde. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de respect pour le père de son ami.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre une voiture pour retrouver Clarke et Miller. Raven m'a dit que les gardes surveillaient l'entrepôt.

David fixa le jeune brun serrant la mâchoire, l'idée était bonne mais il était hors de question qu'il y va seul et dans cet état. De plus, il avait les mains liées, l'idée lui était déjà venu à l'esprit mais le Chancelier avait une longueur d'avance sur eux.

_ Du coup tu as pensé que je pourrais t'aider à en voler une.

_ Ouais.

Il vit le père de Miller soupirer se passant une main lasse sur le visage, mauvais signe ce qui l'angoissa de plus belle!

_ Désolé Bellamy, si je le pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fait mais Marcus m'a interdis de m'approcher de l'endroit et il a bien fait passer le message à mes collègues.

Il vit passer de la tristesse dans son regard, lui aussi était dépassé par les évènements, Kane leur barrait la route et il ressentait de plus en plus de haine à son égard.

_ Il doit bien avoir un moyen! Souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu brisé tout en scrutant le visage de David.

Ce dernier remarqua toute la détresse du jeune homme, lui-même avait peur mais il fallait garder espoir. Alors il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Bellamy.

_ Ils sont forts, ils reviendront!

Bellamy le toisa longuement, il semblait y croire même si un voile d'angoisse planait dans ses prunelles mais il avait raison, ils étaient fort mais une part en lui, lui disait qu'ils avaient beau être fort mais si la pluie étaient tombée sur eux, rien n'y faisait. Alors pour toute réponse, il acquiesça, il avait que ça à faire...

Puis, il observa le père de son ami se remettre au travail, il fit alors demi tour quand soudain une voix l'appela.

_ Bellamy!

Il se retourna, il vit sa sœur dans le couloir le sourire au lèvre, il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait le visage fermé tout comme lui alors pourquoi là elle souriait? Clarke?

_ ça fait plusieurs minutes que je te cherche partout! Ils sont rentrés !

_ Ils vont bien? Demanda Bellamy le cœur palpitant.

_ J'en sais rien, Monty est venu me voir pour me le dire, j'en sais pas plus, je suis parti direct à ta recherche.

Bellamy jeta un regard à David qui arrêta direct ses mouvements pour suivre les deux Blake, Octavia les conduisait auprès de Kane. Il aurait voulu marcher plus vite, il avait hâte de la voir, de la savoir en sécurité, il avait hâte de la prendre dans ses bras. Il remerciait silencieusement sa sœur et Miller pour marcher à son rythme. Après des minutes interminables, ils étaient devant la porte du chancelier, David l'ouvrit à la volé, puis sa sœur et enfin il entra.

Son regard observa toute la pièce quand soudain ses prunelles se stoppaient sur Clarke, il en eut un sourire. Elle était là, devant lui, il fit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et s'en lui demander sa permission, il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune blonde était réticente puis peu à peu, elle se détendit répondant à son étreinte.

_ Ne me refait plus jamais ça! Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, alors il finit par se détacher d'elle, là, il fronça les sourcils, la jeune femme pleurait. Elle le toisa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le père de Miller. Bellamy observa la pièce, Kane avait le visage fermé, Jaha aussi, où était Nathan? Une nouvelle angoisse fit son apparition, il reporta son attention sur la jeune blonde qui s'était avancé vers David.

_ Je suis dé... désolé, Miller... il...

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre alors que les larmes coulaient plus nombreuses sur son magnifique visage. C'est là que Jaha pris la parole en s'adressant au garde tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Clarke.

_ Nathan a été emporté par la pluie acide, on n'a rien peu faire. Je suis désolé David...

Un silence pesant imprégna la pièce, personne n'osa le rompre alors que le père de Miller se mis peu à peu à pleurer tout en secouant le visage, refusant d'y croire. Bellamy lui était stoïque, il n'arrivait pas à réagir, l'un de ses meilleurs amis était mort? Soudain, on lui prit la main, il tourna son visage pour voir sa sœur, elle ne pleurait pas arborant son visage dure mais au fond, elle souffrait de cette perte tout comme lui.

Le père de Miller fini par sortir du bureau avec Jaha, apparemment il avait ramené le corps avec eux et il l'emmenait le voir. Le résultat ne devait pas être jolie à voir, comment Bryan allait réagir à la nouvelle? Il fut sorti de ses songes par Clarke qui quittait à son tour la pièce, il n'accorda même pas un regard à Kane qu'il lâcha la main de sa cadette pour tenter de rejoindre la jeune blonde.

Malchance pour lui, elle marchait vite et pas lui. Il l'a perdit vite de vu, il poussa un soupir lourd de sens mais il finit par la rejoindre, du moins, il espérait qu'elle était là. Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse...

_ Clarke, c'est moi.

Toujours sans nouvelle, il se prit le droit d'ouvrir la porte, il passa un peu la tête pour scruter la pièce. Il était dans sa chambre et elle était là, recroquevillé sur elle-même, par terre, elle semblait pleurer. Cette vue, lui faisait mal au cœur.

_ Clarke? Souffla-t-il en douceur tout en entrant dans la chambre.

Cette dernière releva son regard, elle pleurait à chaude larme et cette vue, lui fit mal, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. L'avait-il déjà vu pleurer de la sorte non? S'en qu'il si attende, Clarke se releva et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

_ ça va aller! Chuchota-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé, Miller était mort et il devait être la cause de son chagrin. Il se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, putain, Miller était mort. Oui, il réalisait que maintenant que son ami était bel et bien mort...


	20. Chapter 20

**. Chapitre 20 .**

* * *

Il revoyait le visage de David, il s'était décomposé sur place, il avait vu la joie à l'annonce de sa sœur, il avait vu l'espoir puis, la tristesse. La douleur de perdre un être cher. Miller avait perdu la dernière personne de sa famille, cette putain de terre de merde avait encore emporté un des leurs. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme.

Ils n'avaient pas bougés, les minutes passaient et elle restait là dans ses bras, malgré le moment , il appréciait cette étreinte, la sentir si près de lui, sentir son odeur. La savoir près de lui le rassurait, ses derniers jours avaient étés une toute autre torture pour lui et bon dieu qu'il était heureux de pouvoir la toucher. Néanmoins, il était inquiet, la voir dans cet état, l'angoissait alors, il la calma, lui offrant de douce caresse dans le dos, dans les cheveux, peu à peu, la jeune blonde s'était apaisé voir même arrêter de pleurer.

Oui Clarke s'était jeté dans ses bras, pourquoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle avait juste ressenti le besoin, oui le besoin de le savoir près d'elle, de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelqu'un, il était là, il était son ami et son roché. Alors, elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras, appréciant sa douceur, ses caresses, elle s'était peu à peu calmée et à présent, elle ne voulait juste pas le lâcher. Elle se sentait juste bien dans ses bras musclé, rassuré. Malheureusement, elle devait bien finir par le lâcher alors elle se recula un peu de ses bras, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux auburn.

_ Merci. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassé par les pleurs.

Bellamy resta hypnotisé par ses prunelles, il avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle mais depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il voyait les choses autrement. Ils vivaient dans un monde de merde, tout un tas de choses leurs tombaient sur la gueule. Pourquoi perdait-il du temps avec elle? De peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose? Après tout, elle avait aimé Finn, puis Lexa, qui lui disait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui? Rien pourtant là, il dévia son regard sur ses lèvres, elle était juste magnifique.

Il porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, il essuya tendrement ses larmes...

_ Je suis désolé. Répondit-il presque dans un murmure.

Oui, il l'était, il se doutait qu'elle avait assisté à la mort de Miller, ça avait du être horrible, lui-même avait été témoin de la mort de quatre habitants de l'arche. Les entendre n'avait pas été facile mais Miller, était un ami proche.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre face à son désolé, elle ne devait pas laisser ses larmes coulaient une nouvelle fois. Non, elle devait se reprendre et puis, il était si près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Ca la perturbait, pourquoi ressentait-elle des frissons ? Elle se recula un peu confuse quittant pour de bon la chaleur de ses bras. Soudain, elle réalisa une chose et l'angoisse repris le dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout?

Bellamy resta à la scruter, elle était sérieuse là?

_ J'ai la permission de t'as mère.

_ Assis toi, t'as une tête à faire peur! Râla-t-elle.

Bellamy ne chercha pas et à l'aide de sa béquille, il s'installa en douceur sur le lit de la jeune femme. Il grimaça un peu mais une fois assis, il soupira d'aise. Il laissa sa jambe allongée, son genou le faisait souffrir. Il sentait le regard sévère de la blonde, il faisait comme si de rien, la voir ainsi, l'amusait même s'il savait qu'elle faisait ça par habitude, reprendre les devants. Ils réagissaient chacun à leur façon. Elle, elle préférait s'occuper de lui plutôt que de penser à la perte de leur ami.

_ Contente Princesse? Souffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais reprit tout en avançant vers lui.

_ Tu as mal?

_ ça va.

_ Je t'ai vu grimacer!

_ Normal, j'ai des côtes de cassés et tout un tas d'autres blessures mais je n'ai pas plus mal que d'habitude. Répliqua-t-il en douceur.

Clarke le dévisagea, elle le savait, il mentait et elle préférait s'attarder sur son cas plutôt que de ressasser les derniers évènements.

_ Soulève moi ce pantalon! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Non.

_ Bell!

Il resta à la scruter agacé mais face à son regard de braise, il lâcha l'affaire et après un petit effort, il réussi à remonter son pantalon, laissant la vue de son genou qui avait de nouveau doublé de volume. Il vit la jeune fille soupirer et lui lancer un regard noir.

_ T'es pas sérieux. On doit dégonfler ça, je vais aller te chercher des glaçons, on doit bien en avoir quelque part, ou de la neige, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Clarke était déjà sur le point de partir, Bellamy lui attrapa le poignet à la volé, il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux.

_ ça va Clarke, j'ai passé la journée à chercher un moyen de te venir en aide alors reste s'il te plait.

Face à cet aveu, elle se stoppa tournant son regard vers le jeune homme, elle y vit de la douleur, elle resta ainsi quelques secondes hésitante. Puis, elle soupira avançant à ses côtés, s'installant à son tour sur le bord du lit.

_ Tu aurais du te reposer. Reprit-elle le regard dans le vide.

Le remarquant, il enlaça ses doigts au siens, elle avait besoin de son soutien et lui du sien, ils étaient une équipe et puis, il n'aimait pas la voir aussi abattu.

_ Jamais je n'aurais cessé de te chercher Clarke.

Cette dernière leva son visage vers lui, lui offrant un léger sourire, elle resta à le dévisager longuement, il était si beau, malgré tous ses bleus et ses plaies. Il était un homme bon, il avait certes fait des erreurs mais elle aussi. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et pourtant, il était toujours à ses côtés. Dire qu'elle avait cru le perdre, ça lui avait ouvert les yeux. Oui, sur elle, sur lui, sur eux. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les siens, elle adorait ce contact. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule observant le mur songeuse.

_ Merci Bell.

Oui que dire d'autre ? Il était prêt à tout pour elle apparemment, ça lui faisait peur mais elle en était reconnaissante. Ses derniers jours n'avaient pas été évidant alors sa simple présence était une bouffé d'oxygène.

Le silence avait fini par les envelopper, Bell s'était installé sur le lit, appuyant son dos sur l'oreiller, ses côtes étaient devenus trop douloureuse, Clarke l'avait suivit, posant à son tour son dos contre un autre oreiller, elle n'avait pas lâché sa main non, elle avait même reposé sa tête contre son épaule. Après de longues minutes, la voix de Clarke le réveilla. Oui, il était bien installé, sentir sa chaleur, sa peau et son odeur l'apaisait, alors il somnolait mais il fut bien réveillé en entendant de quoi elle parlait.

_ Tu crois que j'aurais pu le sauver?

Il ne répondit pas de suite cherchant les bon mots, il laissa son pouce caresser la paume de sa main avec douceur.

_ On a perdu quatre personnes ici, la pluie les à happés, on avait aucun moyen de leur venir en aide.

_ Il était resté pour garder nos arrière et... la pluie et tombé, ses hurlements... j'ai voulu l'aider mais Jaha m'a retenu. Je le voyais Bell, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, il se tordait de douleur. Si seulement il était venu avec nous au lieu de vouloir faire le guet. Souffla-t-elle la gorge noué à cause de ses larmes.

Oui, elle pleurait, elle voyait la scène très distinctement, Miller était un de ses amis, il avait toujours été avec eux, le voir mourir de la sorte était juste une torture. Le récit de la jeune femme lui noua les tripes, imaginer Nathan souffrir le martyr était juste horrible. Que répondre à ça? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il se rendit compte qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il crispa la mâchoire, plus il vivait ici, plus il haïssait cette planète.

_ Il a toujours veillé sur nos arrières... on a perdu un gars bien... on a perdu un ami. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Face à sa réplique, Clarke se redressa un peu, se tournant pour pouvoir le scruter, leurs regards se croisaient et restaient à s'observer. Elle voyait de la douleur dans ses prunelles, il avait raison, Nathan avait toujours était là, à veiller sur eux, il l'avait forcé à fermer la navette quand les natifs les attaquaient, il avait toujours été à leur côté. De plus, il avait été un ami de Bellamy, plus que le sien et elle s'en rendait compte là en scrutant le regard du jeune homme.

_ Je suis désolé Bell! Reprit-elle alors qu'elle sentait de nouvelle larme couler.

Que lui arrivait-elle? Ou était cette carapace? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à garder ses émotions? Elle craquait, elle s'en voulait, Miller devrait être avec eux au lieu d'être sous un drap sans vie. Il ne méritait pas ça, il était un gars bien, un gars sur qui on pouvait compter. Il était son meilleur ami, elle n'avait pas réussi à aider le meilleur ami de Bellamy!

Ce dernier s'était perdu dans son regard, le silence les avait un moment entouré avant qu'elle ne lance ses quatre mots. Puis elle éclata en sanglot, bon dieu que ça lui serrait le cœur. Il ne chercha pas, il entoura son visage de ses mains, il lui fit relever son regard, une fois qu'il eut son attention, il resta à la fixer tendrement.

_ Tu as fais ce que tu as pu! Ne te blâme pas pour ça mort, ne rajoute pas ça sur ta conscience.

Non, elle en avait déjà assez, Miller n'avait malheureusement pas eu de chance, la vie en avait décidé et non Clarke. La jeune femme resta à le dévisager, en respirant fortement, elle acquiesça légèrement, il avait raison mais peut-être qu'elle aurait pu faire plus si elle aurait réagi plus vite. Voyant toujours cette mine triste, Bellamy essuya quelques larmes avant de l'attirer dans ses bras et de la cajoler.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle s'était laisser aller, puis, elle s'était calmé, maintenant, elle restait juste à fixer un point dans la pièce appréciant sa chaleur, sa présence, ses caresses. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir avant? Comment avait-elle fait pour cacher ses sentiments? Et surtout pourquoi les cachait-elle encore? A cette question, elle fronça les sourcils, puis, elle se redressa un peu pour lui faire face. A son mouvement, elle vit ses prunelles bouger vers elle, intrigué. Oui, il voulait sûrement comprendre pourquoi elle avait bougé, pourquoi après tous ce temps?

Elle, elle resta à l'observer, les moindres détails, son regard sombre et si envoûtant, ce froncement entre ses sourcils quand il était inquiet, ses taches de rousseur sur son visage, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire... pourquoi se refusait-elle ce droit? La peur? Peur d'être de nouveau déçu? Elle avait souffert à cause de Finn, il lui avait caché Raven, puis, elle avait du le tuer. Lexa, qu'elle avait aimé mais qui avait malheureusement périe. Comment réagirait-elle si elle le perdait lui aussi?

La peur la paralysa, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le dernier pas, elle en avait envie mais il y avait ce "si" qui lui empêchait. Si elle était vraiment la cause du pourquoi ces êtres aimés mourraient ?

Bellamy lui jeta un oeil surpris quand elle s'était redressé, que voulait-elle? En avait-elle marre d'être dans ses bras? Lui aimait ce contact même si la cause n'était guère joviale. Elle, peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être avait-elle envie de prendre l'air. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait plus, elle restait à le scruter en silence, il en était perturbé. Que faisait-elle? Elle avait cette mine songeuse, il la trouvait si belle, ce regard concentré, ses cheveux blond retombant un peu, ce grain de beauté près de ses lèvres, sans parler de ses dernières. Elle l'envoûtait et le fait qu'elle restait penché de la sorte à le fixer ne l'arrangeait pas.

N'y tenant plus, il posa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse, il la vit fermer les yeux, s'était le moment ou jamais. La vie était trop courte, il devait essayer... Alors, il se redressa un peu, rapprochant son visage de sien, sentant son souffle sur sa peau, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard azur lui faisait rater un battement de cœur, il l'observa intensément, passant de ses prunelles à ses lèvres, elle, elle ne bougeait pas, non, elle était figé, n'arrivant pas à bouger ou respirer, elle était juste envoûté par Bellamy. Le sentir si proche d'elle, lui faisait perdre pied alors quand enfin il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle y répondit en douceur, lentement, appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres, puis, il accentua un peu plus, elle ne l'arrêta pas non, bien au contraire, elle le laissa approfondir, l'aidant même un peu.

Puis, il s'arrêta pour la dévisager de nouveau, il s'était lancé, la peur au ventre mais il le devait, elle avait répondu à ses avances, ce baisé avait été doux et langoureux et à présent, il scruta ses joues légèrement rougis et son regard brillant. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains moites, cette fille le mettait dans tous ses états et pourquoi restait-elle à le fixer sans dire un mot?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Clarke le coupa en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce geste le surprit mais dans le bon sens. Peu à peu, elle monta en califourchon sur lui, pour pouvoir avoir mieux accès à ses lèvres. Il la laissa faire, reposant son dos contre l'oreiller alors qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches appréciant chaque baisés qu'elle lui offrait, oubliant le temps d'un moment la mort de Miller.


	21. Chapter 21

**. Chapitre 21 .**

* * *

Il l'avait embrassé, elle se répétait cette phrase depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Elle était allongé, sans oser bouger, oui, elle était dans les bras de Bellamy, ils étaient endormies comme ça. Et à présent, elle était réveillé et tétanisé. Il l'avait embrassé! Elle l'avait aussi embrassé, puis, elle avait approfondis les baisés. Une envie? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Oh, elle avait adoré mais qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Etait-elle vraiment prête pour ça? Peut-être se trompait-elle sur ses sentiments. Peut-être avait-elle juste comblé sa tristesse avec lui? Elle n'en savait rien, pourtant, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle releva son regard et elle resta à le scruter. Il semblait paisible, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Chose rare pour lui ses derniers temps.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait besoin d'aire, besoin de réfléchir, ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la nuit à s'embrasser, sans aller plus loin mais ce moment avait était plutôt intense. Aucun d'eux n'avait osés parler...

Elle resta à le fixer encore quelques secondes, puis en douceur, elle se redressa observant bien s'il ne se réveillait pas. Elle se leva puis attrapa ses chaussures et une veste, elle fit les quelques pas entre elle et la porte puis, elle l'ouvrit. Là, elle se stoppa en l'entendant bouger, elle fut rassuré en le voyant toujours endormi. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face. Alors, elle quitta sa chambre le laissant seul.

Elle se retrouva bien vite dehors, elle inspira fortement appréciant la froideur matinale. Puis, elle laissa son regard vagabonder autour d'elle. Arkadia était déjà bien réveillé, plusieurs travaillaient d'arrache pied pour remettre à neuf le vaisseau. Elle en eut un fin sourire, Raven devait les mener à la baguette. Soudain, elle perdit son rictus, elle avait repéré Bryan, il était dans les bras d'Harper. Cette vue, lui serra le cœur, il faisait peine à voir, alors ne supportant pas plus, elle fit demi tour.

Elle arriva à l'atelier de son amie, elle entra s'en vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop absorbé par ses pensées, par Miller et surtout la tristesse qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Bryan.

_ Clarke!

Elle eut juste le temps de lever son regard que Raven la prenait dans ses bras heureuse de la voir seine et sauf. Après une seconde de surprise, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Puis, la jeune brune s'écarta d'elle et l'observa inquiète.

_ Je suis désolé Clarke.

Cette dernier ne répondit rien, elle acquiesça légèrement en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, Raven limita en s'installa en face d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, Clarke semblait étrange, elle pouvait comprendre, la perte de Miller l'avait elle aussi choqué, elle adorait ce mec, plutôt l'avait adoré. Le pauvre songea-t-elle tristement.

_ J'ai appris qu'ils vont brûler son corps ce soir. Reprit la jeune brune tristement.

Là Clarke releva son regard vers elle, cette nouvelle l'attristait elle aussi, arriverait-elle à faire face à son père et à son copain? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle le devait, fini de s'apitoyer sur son sors, elle devait se reprendre.

Le silence avait fini par entourer la pièce et elles aussi, Clarke observait la table alors que Raven le contemplait. Il y avait autre chose chez elle, autre que la perte de Miller.

_ ça va Clarke?

Cette dernière releva son regard, pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça?

_ ça va. Répondit-elle.

Oui ça allait enfin comme la plupart d'entre eux, ils avaient perdus l'un des leur, l'un des cent alors non, ça n'allait pas vraiment. Et puis cette histoire avec Bellamy l'intriguait, l'angoissait même. Dans quoi s'était-elle embraqué?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Reprit la brune suspicieuse.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel soupirant, comment faisait-elle? Elle avait un sixième sens ou quoi? Elle fini par lui faire de nouveau face reprenant.

_ Rien du tous! On du pain sur la planche, on doit sauver un maximum de gens! Alors au boulot!

Puis, elle se leva avant de s'avancer vers la porte, elle fut stoppé par Raven qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

_ Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis toujours disponible ! Souffla-t-elle d'un ton bienveillant.

Clarke la dévisagea, elle appréciait énormément ce geste, elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre à son tour.

_ Je m'en souviendrais.

Puis, elle quitta la pièce, peut-être aurait-elle du lui en parler, peut-être que Raven l'aurait aidé à se mettre les idées au claire. Cependant, est-ce que Raven était la meilleur personne avec qui en parler? Après tous à cause d'elle, Finn et elle, avait cassé . Elle soupira alors qu'elle continuait à marcher.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, il avait bien dormi, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi, il fronça les sourcils, il tourna le visage... elle n'était pas là. Avait-il rêvé? Non, il était bien dans sa chambre. En douceur, il se redressa, grimaçant à cause de ses fichus côtes. Il fini par soupirer agacé, pourquoi n'était-elle pas là?

Il avait adoré la nuit dernière, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait pas été réticente bien au contraire, ils avaient fini par continuer encore et encore avant de s'enlacer et de s'endormir. Ils n'avaient pas parlés, peut-être aurait-il du. Il avait hésité mais le moment avait été trop beau qu'il n'avait pas voulu le briser, à la place, il l'avait observé, oui, elle s'était endormi dans ses bras et il avait trouvé ce spectacle magnifique.

Peut-être était-elle partie faire un tour, alors, il se leva avec précaution, ses muscles étaient raides, sans parler de son genou de merde. Alors il resta un moment debout sans bouger, appuyé sur sa béquille, puis, avec prudence, il commença à marcher. Lentement et douloureusement, il sorti de la pièce. Où pouvait-elle être? Devait-il la chercher? Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être seule! Il ne savait pas, que devait-il penser?

Il soupira de plus belle, il se décida à aller voir sa sœur, ça l'occuperait un peu. Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être entrain de manger, alors, il se dirigea vers le lieu qu'on appelait cantine.

Il lui fallu plusieurs longues minutes pour y arriver, il la trouva bien vite au côté de Jasper et Monty, il s'avança vers eu avant de se laisser tomber en douceur sur une chaise, soupirant d'aise.

Sans même la regarder, il sentait le regard de sa cadette sur lui.

_ Je vais bien O! Souffla-t-il en tournant ses prunelles vers elle.

_ Vu ta tête et ta façon de te tenir, on ne dirait pas. Maugréa-t-elle.

Bellamy préféra ne rien répondre et il lui piqua un morceau de viande dans son assiette. Elle ne dis rien et le laissa faire. La veille, elle l'avait vu courir après Clarke puis, plus aucune nouvelle. Elle s'était inquiété pour lui, ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs hier, ça l'avait attristé et elle se doutait que pour son aîné ça devait être pire, il était plutôt proche de Miller.

_ Vous avez su, ils brûlent le corps de Miller ce soir. Souffla Jasper sans ce soucier des réactions des autres.

A cette nouvelle Octavia remarqua que son frère s'était tendu, elle préféra ne pas répondre à son ami, et elle n'était pas la seule. Le silence les entoura un moment.

_ Waouh, sacré ambiance, je vais aller faire un tour ailleurs. Ajouta Jasper tout en se levant.

_ Désolé. Enchéri Monty qui le suivi.

Bellamy ne répondit rien alors qu'Octavia lui jeta un regard bienveillant. Elle se retrouva seule avec son aîné, elle avait fini par lui donner son assiette, il semblait avoir retrouvé de l'appétit. Elle en était ravie mais vu les traits qu'il portait sur son visage, elle s'inquiéta quand même.

_ Ca était hier? Je t'ai cherché mais... je t'ai trouvé nul part.

Là, il se stoppa dans ses gestes, lui jetant un regard, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler de Clarke mais il ne le ferait pas. Par respect, elle avait perdu Lincoln, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

_ J'étais avec Clarke. Répondit-il simplement.

_ Elle va mieux?

Oui, elle avait vu sa réaction la veille, la mort de Miller l'avait beaucoup touché, jamais elle n'avait vu la blonde ainsi.

_ Oui.

Réponse vague pensa-t-elle mais elle n'en chercha pas plus, son frère s'était de nouveau mis à manger. Elle se contenterait de ça. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes à le scruter elle reprit plus fort qu'elle.

_ T'as dormi où cette nuit?

Oui, elle l'avait attendu dans sa chambre mais elle s'était endormi et au matin, il n'était toujours pas là. Alors, elle se posait cette question, intrigué. Elle remarqua que son aîné resta à fixer son assiette, cette question semblait le gêner mais pour quoi?

Que lui répondre? Il cherchait une excuse mais il n'en trouva pas, il se pinça la lèvre puis, il releva ses prunelles dans ceux de sa soeur allant droit au but.

_ Je suis rester avec elle.

Octavia ne bougea pas, restant simplement à le fixer cherchant, scrutant dans son regard. Pouvait-il lui mentir? Elle devait se douter de quelque chose, jamais il n'était rester dormir avec elle.

_ Je... elle n'allait pas bien O.

La jeune brune était un peu choqué, car elle le voyait, à sa façon de la regarder, à sa façon de se tenir, il n'avait pas fait que dormi. Elle lisait en lui depuis toujours. Donc oui, elle était choqué, non pas dans le sens ou son frère ne pouvait pas être avec Clarke, il y avait toujours eu une alchimie entre eux. C'était juste, qu'elle avait perdu Lincoln, en parti à cause de lui et voilà qu'au porte de la fin du monde, il trouvait peut-être l'amour et elle, perdait le sien? Elle était où la justice là?

_ Ne te justifie pas. Répliqua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Bellamy remarqua qu'elle se leva, elle semblait un peu désorienté, il n'aimait pas ça, il lui attrapa la main la peur au ventre.

_ O...

_ J'ai besoin d'être seule. Le coupa-t-elle en enlevant sa main de sa poigne.

Il resta à la scruter alors qu'elle s'éloigna de lui, un poids immense s'insinua en lui à cette vue. Perdait-il sa sœur ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir Clarke et Octavia en même temps? Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa sœur, il s'en voulait tous les jours pour Lincoln et le malheur qu'elle avait subi. Toutefois, le voile qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans les prunelles azurs de sa cadette, lui faisait peur. Il pensait qu'il l'avait retrouvé mais une part d'elle le détestait toujours...

Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée malheureusement.


	22. Chapter 22

**. Chapitre 22 .**

* * *

Le reste de la journée avait été plutôt longue, la réaction d'Octavia le travaillait, il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau, il y avait aussi Clarke, il l'avait cherché partout sans jamais la trouver. S'était étrange, cherchait-elle à l'éviter?

Il avait fini par aller voir Abby, faire ses soins quotidiens, ses blessures cicatrisaient bien, néanmoins, elle l'avait plus ou moins engueulé pour son genou. Il devait se reposer mais il en était incapable, il avait beau avoir mal, il s'en fichait, il avait passé assez d'heure dans ce lit et puis, ne méritait-il pas de souffrir encore? Après tous ses morts qu'il a causé et le mal? Il le sait, il ne devait pas penser de la sorte mais au fond de lui, il y avait cette petite voix qui le lui disait.

Il tenta de la mettre de côté, demandant à Abby si elle avait vu sa fille, cette dernière lui répondit que non. Alors, il avait fini par chercher sa sœur qui elle aussi était introuvable. Cette journée était vraiment merdique, il avait fini par la passer assis à observer le monde qui l'entourait.

La pénombre arriva enfin , il observa le bois s'installer, le bûché pour Miller, puis, il vit son corps inerte sur le mont entouré d'un drap blanc. Son ami était là, mort alors qu'il était un bon gars, jamais une faute. Il avait le cœur bon et lui, il avait causé des horreurs et il était encore en vie? Il serra la mâchoire à cette pensée, la vie était injuste.

L'heure était arrivé, le peuple d'Arkadia s'avança vers le bûché, il décida dans faire autant, cherchant sa cadette des yeux, il fini par la trouver, elle était au côté de Raven. Son cœur se fit lourd alors qu'il vit son regard dure, elle avait remis sa carapace. Soudain, il vit le chancelier arrivait, puis David, le père de Miller. Il avait une sale mine, le pauvre pensa-t-il.

Kane se mit à parler, à rendre hommage à son ami décédé, il ne l'écouta pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées. D'un seul coup, il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il tourna le visage et il fut surpris de voir Clarke. Ses prunelles étaient triste, elle lui offrit un léger sourire puis, elle glissa sa main le longe de son bras pour enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Il ne la repoussa pas, non, il resserra ses doigts sur sa peaux. Sa présence lui faisait du bien, puis, il observa la cérémonie, David parla aussi d'une voix brisé puis, Kane mis le feu au bûché, enflammant le bois et le corps de leur ami. Cette vue était horrible, il resta à fixer son corps prendre peu à peu feu. Puis, il leva son regard, sa cadette le fixait, il la vit serrer la mâchoire alors qu'elle capta leurs mains enlacés. Il en était désolé, il crispa à son tour la mâchoire alors qu'il la vit faire demie-tour disparaissant dans la foule. Il poussa un soupir, cette scène macabre devait lui faire penser à Lincoln.

Le cœur lourd, il lâcha la main de Clarke et fit lui aussi demi tour, il en avait assez de ce spectacle, il essuya à la hâte une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

Clarke se tourna vers lui quand elle le sentit lui échapper, que lui arrivait-il? Elle avait merdé aujourd'hui, elle avait pris peur, elle avait toujours peur. Elle était paumé, elle l'avait évité toute la journée, pensant que sans le voir, elle arriverait à se mettre les idées au clair, hors, elle n'avait pas réussi.

Elle savait qu'il était un mec au grand cœur, prêt à tout pour sa cadette, pour elle, pour son peuple. Il était un mec génial et en plus, il était beau gosse. Elle adorait être dans ses bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir son regard sur elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être spécial quand il la scrutait. Elle était sur de ça, de plus, il y avait cette sensation, ce truc qui lui prenait au tripe quand il l'avait embrassé. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Bellamy l'attirait, elle avait vraiment développé des sentiments pour lui. Elle avait juste peur. Peur des conséquences.

Toutefois, ce soir, elle avait besoin d'être à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à Miller sans lui, alors elle l'avait rejoint en silence et avait suivi la cérémonie. Et voilà qu'il faisait demi-tour? Elle ne comprenait pas et à sa posture quelque chose clochait alors inquiète, elle fit elle aussi volte face. En quelque pas elle était à sa hauteur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle tout en marchant à ses côté et en le scrutant.

Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard non, là, il était triste, anxieux, est-ce que sa sœur reviendrait? Retrouverait-il sa cadette? Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner, oui, partir loin de cette cérémonie, de Miller, de Clarke! Il ferma un instant le regard en l'entendant, il était aussi énervé contre elle. Contre son absence... alors, il ne répondit pas, regardant droit devant lui tout en avançant.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en le remarquant, ils étaient à présent entré dans l'arche, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, alors, elle lui pris sa main pour le stopper.

_ Bell? Souffla-t-elle inquiète.

Il leva la tête en l'air en soupirant agacé, elle l'avait obligé à s'arrêter alors il finit par jeter son regard dans le sien. Il remarqua son angoisse, elle devait remarquer son agacement.

_ Quoi? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, il avait cette air farouche, les traits dures, il était clairement énervé mais elle ne se démonta pas, après tout, depuis le commencement, elle lui avait toujours tenu tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu es parti d'un coup? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle le vit sourire, un sourire froid et sans aucune joie, elle ne comprenait pas, puis, il se mordit la lèvre en la fixant. Elle se fichait d'elle? Elle se demandait pourquoi , il était comme ça?

_ T'es sérieuse là? Ajouta-il d'une voix ironique.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche cherchant quoi répondre mais le jeune homme repris avant elle.

_ J'ai voulu te parler aujourd'hui mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé, je pense que tu m'as évité pour ce qui c'est passé hier! Tu le regrettes? Ok pas de souci on oubli! Maugréa-t-il avant de reprendre sa route le cœur lourd.

Voilà qu'après le regard dure de sa sœur, il se retrouvait face à Clarke qui regrettait sûrement leurs baisés. Tant pi, il le méritait sûrement...

Clarke resta planté sur place, surprise par ses paroles et son comportement, que lui arrivait-il? Ok s'était mal de sa part de l'avoir évité mais elle en avait eu besoin. Elle fini par le fixer, il était déjà bien éloigné, elle se secoua et le rattrapa une nouvelle fois. Elle devait vraiment prendre sur elle, ils avaient besoin de parler.

_ Bell attends!

_ Laisse tombé Clarke. Répondit-il sans même lui jeter un regard.

Non, il avait trop mal, ses derniers jours avaient étés entre joie et angoisse, d'abord le bonheur de retrouver le lien avec sa cadette, puis l'angoisse de perdre Clarke, de nouveau la joie de la retrouver et la tristesse de la perte de Miller. Puis, de nouveau un élan de bonheur avec ses baisés et enfin, il se prenait tous les revers en pleine poire. Sa sœur qui lui en voulait d'avoir était avec Clarke et la blonde qui semblait regretter.

Encore une fois, il avait tous gâché, que lui avait-il prit?

Clarke elle, n'en démordait pas, elle accéléra son pas et se posta face à lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, elle le toisa durement. Elle le vit souffler d'agacement, se passant une main dans les cheveux, bon dieu qu'il était sexy quant-il faisait ça...

_ Oui, je t'ai évité aujourd'hui...

_ C'est bon Clarke j'ai compris. Le coupa-t-il n'ayant pas le cœur de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était borné parfois!

_ Laisse moi finir! Grogna-t-elle exaspéré.

Il se fixaient un instant puis voyant qu'elle avait son attention, elle reprit nerveuse...

_ J'avais besoin de me mettre les idées au clair. La... la nuit dernière... s'était un moment magique ok! J'ai adoré mais... j'ai...

Elle le fixa, le regard triste, elle avait du mal à parler car ce sujet lui tenait à cœur et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle se rendait compte là, qu'elle avait réellement des sentiments pour lui.

_ La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, s'était avec Lexa et elle les morte. Finit-elle par dire la voix brisé.

Oui, la dernière personne qui lui avait pris son cœur était cette femme forte et courageuse, cette magnifique commandant qui était morte par sa faute, tout comme Finn. Ses deux amants étaient morts à cause d'elle et elle avait cette peur affreuse qui puisse arriver la même chose à Bellamy.

Ce dernier resta à la scruter, l'écoutant, ne comprenant pas trop là ou elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva à Lexa. Il le savait, cette femme, elle l'avait aimé et à sa façon, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il en était stoïque, il ne s'y attendait pas, il avait été réellement persuadé qu'elle avait regretté la veille hors ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Je t'en pris dis quelque chose.

Oui, elle était mal, mal car elle repensait à Lexa et mal car il restait là à l'observer sans aucune réaction.

_ Je... ça veux dire quoi exactement?

Oui, il avait peur de mal comprendre, peur de se réjouir pour rien. Face à sa question, Clarke le dévisagea, puis, elle s'avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre pour être collé à lui. Elle ne lâcha pas ses prunelles des yeux, puis, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lui offrant un chaste baisé. Puis, elle l'observa de nouveau...

Bellamy l'avait observé, le cœur battant la chamade en la voyant si près de lui, puis, elle l'embrassa, s'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait compris.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Bell. Ajouta-elle.

_ Moi non plus! Répondit-il comme envoûté.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue puis, il amena son visage près de sien et cette fois il l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle y répondit tendrement passant ses mains autour de son cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir alors qu'elle senti la main de Bellamy se poser dans le creux de son dos. Ce moment était particulier, son cœur battait fortement, ce garçon, la rendait dingue. Elle le faisait passer par toutes sorte d'émotions et ceux depuis le premier jours ou elle l'avait rencontré. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle en était persuadé, elle avait des sentiments fort pour lui et il était temps d'arrêter de les cacher. A cette pensée, elle amplifia le baisé, se collant un peu plus contre lui.


	23. Chapter 23

**. Chapitre 23 .**

* * *

Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant quelques minutes dans le couloir, Bellamy avait été surpris, il le savait, il aimait cette blonde, là, il ne pensait qu'à elle et à son désir pour elle. La sentir aussi proche de lui le rendait fou. Alors, après quelques minutes, ils finissaient par se lâcher, Clarke avait toujours cette rougeur sur ses joues, il adorait ça. Il en eut un bref sourire, puis, elle lui avait pris la main avec un regard qui ne lui avait jamais vu.

Un regard plein de désir, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et après quelques minutes à marcher en silence, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. La cérémonie avait du être fini, les habitants d'Arkadia repartaient dans leur compartiment mais pour être honnête, là, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne voyait que Clarke qui venait de fermer sa porte et qui à présent le fixait avec cette même étincelle d'envie.

Il n'osa pas bouger, il n'arrivait pas réellement à y croire, quelques minutes auparavant, il pensait qu'elle avait regretté la veille hors à présent, elle était à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage, les mains posés sur son torse. Elle fixait son regard et ses lèvres, puis, elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses dernières sur les siennes. Il ne résista pas bien longtemps, il répondit à ce baisé qui peu à peu devenait plus langoureux.

Il lâcha sa béquille qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, il s'en fichait pas mal, il voulait juste poser ses mains sur son corps.

Clarke en frissonna de plaisir, il avait passé l'une de ses mains sous son tee-shirt se promenant dans son dos, elle en voulait plus, alors, elle stoppa le baisé pour lui enlever son tee-shirt. Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre en voyant son torse bien dessiné mais malheureusement remplis d'ecchymoses et de plaies en tous genre. En voyant sa réaction, il posa l'une de ses mains sur son visage et tout en douceur, il lui releva le menton.

_ Je vais bien. Souffla-t-il pour la rassurer.

Oui, il allait bien, il vivrait avec ses cicatrices pour le restant de sa vie mais ça lui convenait. Après tout, il avait fait des choses horribles, il surmonterait à ces marques. La jeune femme le fixa un moment, la peur venait de reprendre le dessus. Et si elle le perdait lui aussi? Il du voir cette angoisse dans ses prunelles car il la rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Elle appréciait ce geste et elle si cala volontiers. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire voir ses faiblesses mais avec lui, cette barrière s'était brisé et pour être franche, elle adorait cette sensation d'être protégé.

Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa lui offrant un petit sourire, ses prunelles auburn la fixait avec cette lueur qu'elle adorait. Elle avait l'impression d'être précieuse, d'être importante pour lui.

_ Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Mes bras seront toujours ouvert pour toi. Répondit-il en un fin sourire tout en lui recalant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour et il en était ravi. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et dernièrement, la vie n'était pas simple pour eux. Puis, elle le regarda une nouvelle fois plein d'envie, elle avait vraiment envie de passer un cap avec lui, d'ouvrir une porte à une nouvelle aventure avec l'espoir de vivre une vie paisible. Elle le savait, elle se voilait la face mais pour le moment, elle voulait ne pas y penser et elle reporta son attention sur lui, son regard, ses lèvres, son torse.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur celui-ci, elle le sentit frissonner à son touché, oui, elle le rendait dingue, complètement dingue, il la fixait, la laissa faire, il appréciait, tous son corps appréciait ses caresses, puis n'y tenant plus, il posa sa main sur sa joue, puis, il porta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé se fit bien vite fougueux, il avait envie de plus, son corps tout entier le lui faisait comprendre. Bien vite, il lui retira sa veste, puis son tee-shirt, il l'admira un instant en brassière. Clarke avait vraiment de jolie forme, il la vie de nouveau rougir...

Oui, elle n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on la regarde mais Bellamy avait cette façon bien à lui et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Puis, le défiant du regard, elle défit elle-même sa brassière lui offrant la vue de sa poitrine. Elle sentait son cœur battre durement, elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant son regard sur elle. Elle ne voyait que désir dans ses prunelles. Oui le jeune homme ne pouvait que la désirer en voyant sa poitrine généreuse, il se sentit d'ailleurs bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Ni tenant plus, il s'avança un peu en grimaçant, il ne voulait que la toucher, la parsemer de baisés toutefois, la blonde, le stoppa inquiète. Elle l'avait vu grimacer et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

_ Assis toi!

Il écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir, pas là maintenant à ce moment précis. Elle en eut un sourire avant de reprendre.

_ Assis-toi et laisse moi faire.

Comprenant là ou elle voulait en venir, il en eu un petit sourire, il finit par aller s'asseoir en douceur, là, Clarke le fixa entre désir et défis. Elle enleva bien vite ses chaussures puis son pantalon. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle en était ravie. Puis, elle s'avança vers lui, s'accroupissant, elle lui enleva bien vite ses chaussures, puis son pantalon. Ne lui laissant que son boxer.

Puis, elle s'installa sur lui à califourchon sur ses genoux, ce dernier n'avait de yeux que pour elle, il avait juste envie d'elle, envie de la goûter, envie de la toucher. Elle était juste belle, radieuse. Alors quand elle s'installa sur lui, il se mordit la lèvre, posant ses mains dans son dos pour la coller un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit sa poitrine contre son torse et cette sensation était juste divine.

_ Tu es magnifique. Souffla-t-il en la scrutant avec amour.

Ces joues étaient toujours rouge, pourtant, son regard était ancré dans le sien et elle semblait sur de ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Tu es pas mal non plus. Répliqua-t-elle tout en le dévisageant appréciant d'être dans ses bras à moitié nu.

D'ailleurs, elle sentait clairement son excitation entre ses jambes et le fait que se soit elle qui le mettait dans cet état l'amusait et faisait aussi augmenter son désir pour lui. Face à sa réponse, elle le vit sourire, puis, elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, elle les effleura un instant, le faisant patienter mais ce dernier fit les quelques centimètres qui manquaient et les lui captura dans un baisé suave et plein d'envie. Puis, il quitta ses lèvres pour goûter sa peau, parsemant cette dernière de baisé. Il fini par aller dans sa nuque, Clarke, pencha la tête lui laissa tout accès, soupirant face à ses gestes et ses caresses. Oui, l'une de ses mains étaient parti à la conquête de sa poitrine, il la caressait avec douceur, alors que l'autre la maintenait dans son dos.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle n'y tenait plus, elle se redressa et le força à s'allonger, il en eu un bref sourire, alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, elle fini par enlever le dernier tissu qui lui restait, cette vue, amplifia l'excitation du jeune homme, et il eut des frissons qui lui parcourus tous le corps quand les doigts de la jeune femme l'effleura pour lui enlever son boxer. Il l'aida se retrouvant à son tour nu. Puis, elle s'installa une nouvelle fois sur lui, l'effet de leur corps nu, le rendait dingue. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle lui offrit à son tour des caresses, embrassant son torse, ses gestes étaient doux, elle faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal, il l'en remerciait, puis, elle arriva à sa nuque. son cœur tambourinait durement contre sa poitrine. Cette fille le rendait complément fou. Cette sensation s'amplifia quand elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux! Bon dieu qu'il aimait ça.

Puis, il retrouva ses lèvres, leur baisé était de nouveau fougueux, il n'avait qu'un envie allait plus loin, la blonde devait être dans le même état que lui, car elle pris les devant. Elle stoppa le baisé, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il frissonna de plaisir, alors qu'il sentit sa main sur son membre, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher ses prunelles, non, il voulait voir chaque réaction. Elle se mordait la lèvre, puis, en douceur, elle guida Bellamy, elle soupira d'aise en le sentant en elle. Elle ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'elle commença un va et viens, appréciant chaque sensation qui lui parcourait le corps. Elle frissonna d'autant plus quand elle senti les mains du jeune homme se balader sur son corps. Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur ses hanches et enfin sur ses fesses. Là, il l'aida à pousser le rythme, il était limité à cause de ses côtes, rien que ça, il les sentait tirer mais il s'en fichait, il en voulait plus alors, il l'incita à intensifier ses vas et viens.

Il ne ratait pas une miette de ce spectacle magnifique, Clarke se déhanchait sur lui, soupirant de plaisir, par moment, elle le fixait, puis, elle se penchait pour lui offrir un baisé suave avant de reprendre son rythme, lui même soupirait, il n'en pouvait plus, elle était trop belle. Elle lui offrait tellement de sensation, tellement de plaisir. Soudain, il la vit se cambrer, alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir, tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau. Cette vue magnifique eu dont de l'achever à son tour, il trembla de plaisir, alors il grogna face à l'onde de choc qui envahissait tous son être. Il se laissa aller, resserrant sa prise contre ses fesses. L'orgasme l'avait pris et à présent, il ne pouvait sentir que son cœur tambouriner dans tous son être. Clarke semblait dans le même état que lui. Ils restaient un moment à se fixer, un regard empli d'amour, puis, elle se glissa à ses côtés, ramenant les couvertures sur eux, puis, elle se cala contre son torse posant délicatement sa tête dessus. Elle sentit le bras du jeune homme la resserrer, alors qu'il lui colla un baisé sur la tempe.

Elle venait de vivre un moment fabuleux avec lui, à présent, elle était sur, oui sur de ses sentiments, elle l'aimait et plus jamais, elle ne le lâcherait. Si jamais, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution pour la fin du monde, elle était heureuse de la passer dans ses bras. Le silence les entoura de longues minutes, Bellamy se sentait bien, cet instant avait été magique pour lui, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec une fille. Non, jamais, il avait beau y réfléchir, Clarke était unique en son genre. Et la sentir si proche de lui, le réconfortait. Pourtant, une pensée sombre refit surface. Octavia... Que pouvait-il faire? Il était sur d'une chose, il était amoureux de la jeune blonde et après ce soir, il était hors de question pour lui de faire une croix dessus. Cependant, pouvait-il encaisser de perdre sa cadette pour Clarke? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus comment agir avec Octavia. Il comprenait son mal mais elle refusait dans parler avec lui, à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, elle avait évité ou lui avait carrément fait comprendre de se taire. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Lincoln car Lincoln était mort par sa faute. Ca lui brisait le cœur car, il le savait à présent, sa sœur ne le pardonnerait jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte à cette pensée, il soupira, Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle releva son regard et elle le vit. La mine songeuse, elle se redressa un peu pour lui faire face inquiète.

_ Bell? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier porta son regard vers sa belle, la contemplant un instant. Elle était magnifique. Il l'interrogea du regard.

Cette dernière le dévisagea un moment, elle le voyait à son air, quelque chose le travaillait. Peut-être que sa colère soudaine de tout à l'heure n'était pas occasionné que par elle. Il y avait sûrement autre chose et elle voulait le savoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Finit-elle par lui demander.

Bellamy resta à la scruter, il n'avait pas envie de l'embêter avec ça et de la contrarier, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal pour ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Octavia.

_ Rien, tout va bien. Mentit-il .

Clarke le fixa ne le croyant pas et il le voyait bien, elle était bien plus maligne, une des raisons du pourquoi il l'aimait temps. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses cruches qu'il y avait parfois au camps. Elle resta à le fixer avec ce petit froncement de sourcils, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et il trouvait sa charmant.

_ Tu peux te confier à moi Bell.

Oui, s'il ne le ferait pas, elle le prendrait assez mal mais elle avait confiance, elle devait juste le pousser un peu pour qu'il lui parle. Ce dernier baissa le regard un instant, avant de retrouver ses prunelles. Il semblait triste soudainement ce qui lui déchirait le cœur.

_ C'est Octavia. Répondit-il vaguement.

Clarke attendit la suite mais apparemment Bellamy ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus, du coup, elle reprit pour l'inciter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Il poussa un soupir, il ne voulait pas blesser la blonde et encore moins risquer ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et il avait peur quand lui disant, Clarke décidait de tout arrêter pour qu'il retrouve sa cadette. Hors, il ne voulait pas ça, il était peut-être naïf mais il voulait les deux filles à ses côtés. De plus, il le savait, jamais il ne retrouverait sa cadette comme autrefois, un lien entre eux s'était brisé et jamais, ils n'arriveraient à le reconstruire. C'était la triste vérité.

_ Bell! Répliqua Clarke plus durement alors qu'elle posa une main en douceur sur sa joue.

A son contact Bellamy la fixa une nouvelle fois, la détaillant un moment, sa patience avait des limites, il le remarquait à ses prunelles devenus plus dure et ce rictus sur son visage. Alors à contre cœur, il s'expliqua.

_ Octavia a compris qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Elle l'a très mal pris, j'ai essayé de la calmer, de m'expliquer avec mais elle a refusé. Elle est parti. Et au funérailles de Nathan, j'ai vu son regard face à nos mains enlacés. Il n'y avait que haine, elle a retrouvé cette carapace.

Il se tut un moment, se perdant dans ses prunelles azur, il était triste, oui triste de perdre sa cadette, il avait failli avec elle et ça le rendait malade. Il fini par reprendre...

_ Après, je pense que le bûché lui a fait pensé à Lincoln et puis... moi, je trouve l'amour alors qu'à cause de moi, elle a perdu le sien. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais... je ne peux pas non plus ignorer mes sentiments pour toi.

Clarke encaissa le tous, d'abord Octavia, il est vrai que la jeune fille était passé par beaucoup de chose ses derniers temps, pourtant elle avait cru l'histoire de Lincoln derrière elle. Elle avait eu faux sur ce coup. Et voilà que le problème était elle. Devait-elle le laisser tombé pour qu'il la retrouve? Elle y pensa qu'un quart de seconde. Se n'était pas la solution, qu'elle soit ou non avec Bellamy, le problème persistera. Octavia avait sûrement besoin de temps pour encaisser, du moins, elle l'espérait car Bellamy avait et aura toujours besoin de sa cadette dans sa vie.

Puis, elle resta à le fixer face à ses dires, il venait d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, ça la touchait mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter sur ça.

_ Laisse lui du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. ça lui passera sûrement.

_ Et si ça ne lui passe pas? Repris-il la gorge noué.

Oui, il avait peur de ça, peur de perdre à jamais sa sœur, face à sa réplique, il vit de la tristesse passer dans le regard de la blonde, elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Alors pour le consoler, elle posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	24. Chapter 24

**. Chapitre 24 .**

* * *

Clarke avait eu du mal à s'endormir, pourtant, elle avait été bien dans ses bras, mais elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Octavia était dans ses pensées, elle devait régler ce problème pour lui et pour elle! La situation ne pouvait pas durer alors qu'ils étaient aux portes de la fin du monde. Elle l'observa alors dormir, il semblait paisible, elle le trouvait si beau. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu tous ce temps pour se donner à lui? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi non plus.

Elle fini par pousser un soupir et après de longues minutes Morphée finit par l'emporter. Elle fut réveillé en sursaut alors que Bellamy bougeait et criait avec hargne. La peur au ventre, elle le scruta, il dormait toujours.

Elle l'avait alors réveillé en douceur, quand il fut sortir de sa torpeur, elle vit la peur et l'horreur dans ses prunelles, il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait horreur de le voir ainsi. Elle l'avait alors rassuré un peu, veillant sur lui, pourtant, elle fini par se rendormir avant lui. Quand, elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois les paupières, le soleil filtrait par la petite lucarne qu'elle avait dans sa chambre. Pendant un moment, elle ne bougea pas, elle était bien, la tête posé sur son torse, sentant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle adorait cette vue, il dormait encore...

Elle resta à l'admirer encore un peu, puis à contre cœur, elle se délogea avec délicatesse, l'observant pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se retrouva nue dans sa chambre à chercher ses affaires qui traînaient si et là dans la pièce. Une fois le tout réuni, elle alla dans la salle de bain, elle se lava en vitesse et s'habilla. Quand, elle revenait dans la chambre, Bellamy dormait toujours. Elle n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, alors pour ne pas l'inquiéter, elle pris un stylo et un papier, inscrivant dessus, qu'elle allait faire un tour et qu'elle le retrouverait plus tard. Puis, elle sortit avec une idée bien en tête.

Une fois hors de l'arche, elle remarqua comme à son habitude les gens travailler, l'arche avait à présent une jolie tête. Réparé d'un peu partout, elle en eu un sourire, peut-être avait-il de l'espoir. Puis, elle vit au loin Octavia qui s'occupait des chevaux. Un peu angoissé, elle s'avança vers elle bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec elle.

_ Salut Octavia. Souffla-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers elle, elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, s'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait son frère et Clarke mais les savoir ensemble avait réveillé sa colère. Lincoln lui manquait et pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à son frère et encore moins à la blonde.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Clarke arqua les sourcils, ça n'allait pas être évident de discuter avec elle mais elle ne se démonta pas et y alla franc jeu.

_ Je suis là pour parler de toi et ton frère.

_ Reste en dehors de ça Clarke. Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle reprit son occupation espérant que Clarke s'en aille mais s'était mal connaître la blonde qui se posta en face d'elle.

_ Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous. Reprit-elle en douceur.

Elle affronta le regard noir de la jeune Blake, cette dernière avait le cœur lourd, ça ne lui plaisait pas de ressentir toute cette rage qu'elle avait en elle! Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait perdu Lincoln, hier, elle avait eu l'impression de le revoir sur le bûcher et voilà qu'à présent, elle devait voir son frère couler des jours heureux avec elle. S'était peut-être vache de penser de la sorte mais elle n'y pouvait rien, à cause de Bellamy, elle avait perdu Lincoln alors le voir avec Clarke, elle avait du mal. Elle devrait en être heureuse, après tout son aîné avait toujours tous fait pour elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu tenir à quelqu'un comme il tenait à Clarke, les choses étaient logique entre eux. Elle le savait, elle réagissait mal, au lieu d'être heureuse, elle se sentait triste. S'était sûrement égoïste de sa part mais là, elle ne pouvait que ressentir cette haine.

_ Dégage Clarke. Répliqua-t-elle agacé.

Clarke ne bougea pas, non, son regard ce durci, elle adorait Octavia même si depuis la mort de Lincoln, elle partait en cacahouète totale. Depuis, les tortures de Bellamy, elle avait pensé que ça l'avait fait réagir et la revoilà retomber à cette fille froide et sans cœur? Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

_ Ton frère t'aimes plus que tous, il s'en veut énormément pour Lincoln, il sait qu'il a merdé.

_ Fou moi la paix ! La coupa-t-elle.

Oui, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une leçon de morale, elle voulait juste être seul, s'occuper de son cheval et ne penser à rien mais Clarke en décidait autrement, bien entendu, la princesse avait décidé donc elle restait malgré ses demandes.

_ Ouvre les yeux O! Tu l'aimes, je sais que la vie n'a pas était simple pour toi ses derniers temps mais merde ! Sois heureuse pour lui au lieu de le faire souffrir! Tu penses pas qu'il en a assez vus ? Rétorqua Clarke avec colère.

Oui Octavia l'avait agacé, elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction au tout début mais à présent? Après avoir failli perdre Bellamy, pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux? Octavia resta à dévisageait Clarke, elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, bon dieu que Lincoln lui manquait et hier, le fait de voir Miller sur le bûcher, lui avait ouvert d'ancienne plaie, tout comme les voir main dans la main. Plus jamais, elle ne pourrais faire ça avec lui.

_ J'aime mon frère comme je peux le détester pour ce qu'il a fait! Je suis heureuse que vous vous êtes trouvé mais en même temps je vous hais! Car à cause de lui, j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie. Alors quand je te dis de me foutre la paix, dégage. Va le rendre heureux et laisse moi.

Puis, elle tourna les talons, elle préférait s'éloigner car elle sentait les larmes montaient en elle, Clarke elle, resta à la scruter perplexe. Octavia allait mal, pourtant au vu de ses paroles tout n'était pas perdu. Elle poussa un soupir, est-ce qu'elle avait fait pire que mieux dans toute cette histoire? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, ses Blake étaient d'un compliqué.

* * *

Il s'était encore réveillé seul, au départ, il était inquiet mais après, il avait vu la note de Clarke et un sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres. La nuit avait été juste magique, il resta un moment allongé sur le dos, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Puis, il se remémora sa sœur, il devait régler ça avec elle alors à contre cœur, il se leva et ramassa avec tant bien que de mal ses affaires disposés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il en eu d'ailleurs un autre sourire. Clarke les avait fait valser s'en fichant complément.

Une fois habillé, il sorti de la petite pièce, étonnement, il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour trouver sa cadette qui était assise à l'écart du camp à observer la forêt. Il s'approcha en douceur d'elle avant de s'installer en silence à ses côtés. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui les entouraient. Bon ou mauvais signe, il n'en savait rien mais au vu de sa posture et de sa mine, elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

_ Je suis désol...

_ Laisse tomber Bell, Clarke est déjà venu me voir. Le coupa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard dure.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas que Clarke était venu lui parler et apparemment à en voir Octavia, ça avait du mal se passer. Pourquoi la blonde avait jugé bon de venir lui parler? Il n'aurait pas du se confier à elle.

_ O, je...

_ Laisse moi tranquille. Souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois la gorge nouée.

Elle lui lança un regard triste, cette vue toucha le jeune homme, sa sœur était triste et il n'aimait pas ça. Il fronça les sourcils sans bouger, à la place de lui obéir, il lui pris sa main. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne le repoussa pas ce qui le rassura un peu.

_ Jamais je ne te laisserais tranquille O.

Cette dernière le dévisagea alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, ces derniers jours avaient été dure pour elle, affronter la mort de Miller, le voir sur le bûcher, le tous lui remémorait des souvenirs horrible de Lincoln. Elle avait aussi du mal à digérer que son frère soit avec Clarke. Elle se sentait encore plus mal pour ça. Et lui, il était là à ses côtés et à la rassurer. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à pardonner entièrement à son frère?

Elle ferma les yeux quand ce dernier essuya sa larme sur sa joue. Il était si tendre avec elle, il avait toujours était là pour elle, toujours.

_ Parle moi Octavia. Reprit-il inquiet.

Oui sa cadette gardait tout pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte. Elle allait finir par se détruire et il se le refusait, il ne voulait pas perdre sa cadette de la sorte. Elle devait s'ouvrir à lui même si s'était pour verser sa colère contre lui. Il pouvait encaisser, pour elle, il le pouvait.

Cette dernière ouvrit les paupières, lui faisant face, il était angoissé, elle le savait à sa façon de la fixer, à sa posture. Elle fini par soupirer, il avait s'en doute raison, rester dans la haine n'était pas bon, la première fois, elle en était sortie qu'à cause des natifs qui l'avaient enlevés. Ils lui avaient ouvert les yeux mais s'était dure de tout effacer du jour au lendemain.

Alors, elle hésita, le dévisageant, devait-elle lui parler ou tout garder? Elle fini par soupirer avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était temps de repartir sur de bonne base en se disant les choses.

_ Je suis désolé pour ma réaction Bell mais... Le décès de Miller m'a touché plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Elle serra la mâchoire alors qu'elle fixait ses mains, Bellamy lui laissa le temps, ne la précipitant pas. Elle en avait besoin et il la respectait.

_ J'ai revu Lincoln, j'ai... j'ai ressentit cette colère monter en moi, cette colère et cette haine que j'ai pour toi. Reprit-elle en lui lançant un regard timide.

Elle vit son frère déglutir un peu mais il n'ajouta rien, la fixant attendant le reste car il espérait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle le haïssait même s'il comprenait, il avait fait une erreur et une grande à l'époque. Il avait certes proposé son aide mais trop tard.

_ Et tu m'as parlé de Clarke, j'ai compris tout de suite et là, cette haine c'est découplé, toi qui à tué l'amour de ma vie, tu fini enfin avec Clarke! Je le sais, vous êtes fait pour êtres ensemble mais c'est dure Bell. Ajouta-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Se dernier passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour la ramener contre lui, elle se laissa faire laissant ses larmes couler, néanmoins, elle reprit sans pour autant bouger...

_ Je t'aime Bell et je suis heureuse pour vous pourtant, une part en moi vous déteste, je vous déteste d'avoir trouver l'amour alors que moi je n'ai plus rien.

Son cœur se serra, sa cadette était au plus mal et il la comprenait amplement, il resserra son étreinte avant de lui déposé un baisé dans les cheveux.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé mais sache une chose, moi je t'aimerais pour toujours. Je le sais, ça n'a rien à voir mais... tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et le serait toujours peu importe si tu m'aimes ou me déteste.

Les mots de son frère la touchait, elle laissa de nouvelle larme couler alors qu'elle se calla bien dans ses bras. Elle le savait parfois, elle l'aimerais comme pas possible et d'autre jours se sentiment de haine ferait surface. Elle devait travailler sur elle, ils devaient travailler ensemble pour retrouver un équilibre car elle était sur d'une chose. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son aîné.

_ Merci Bell. Souffla-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, il se contenta juste de la cajoler priant pour que demain sa aille mieux pour elle. Et pourquoi pas, lui offrir un jour un nouvelle amour.


	25. Chapter 25

**Joanna:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir . Malheureusement, la fin approche peu à peu. Bisous.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 25 .**

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis qu'il avait discuté avec sa cadette, un mois durant lequel, ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés, ça allait mieux même si certain jour elle l'évitait. Là, il comprenait qu'il devait la laisser respirer.

Clarke et lui filait le parfait amour, pourtant, ils restaient discret, seule Octavia était au courant et seulement elle. Chaque jours, il l'aimait plus fort, il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point.

Son état de santé s'était aussi clairement amélioré, plus besoin de béquille, ses cicatrices allaient bien, tout comme ses côtes même si elles étaient encore un petit peu douloureuse. Il vivait des jours heureux et bon dieu, que ça lui faisait du bien. Et pour couronner le tous, la veille, Kane avait demandé une réunion. L'arche était pratiquement réparé et grâce à Monty, ils avaient pu retrouver la machine qui leur manquait. Il pourrait tous survivre dans l'arche et ça s'était une excellente nouvelle.

Bémol, cette machine était à plusieurs kilomètres du camp du coup, ils devaient aller en expédition, Marcus avait composé les équipes, il avait direct compris qu'il était mis à l'écart. Il en était hors de question, à la fin de la réunion, il avait été voir le chancelier. Il était guéri, il devait faire parti de l'expédition. Ce dernier avait pincé ses lèvres le scrutant longuement, il avait peur que les natifs le reconnaît, peur qu'il soit de nouveau captif mais Bellamy s'en fichait, la machine était bien plus importante que lui et il était hors de question qu'il soit mis sous la touche alors qu'il était guéri. Face à la colère du jeune homme, Marcus avait fini par capituler.

A présent, il se retrouvait dans le lit de Clarke, la nuit avait été mouvementé, s'était bien plus agréable sans avoir des côtes hyper douloureuse. Il remarqua que le soleil se levait grâce à la petite lucarne, Clarke dormait encore, la tête logé contre son torse, il resta à la scruter, elle était si magnifique, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir sans veiller sur elle. Il en était hors de question.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa peau nue, caressant son bras puis son dos, il la sentit frissonner à son contact, il en eu un bref sourire.

_ J'adore des réveils comme ça! Marmonna-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune homme continua encore un peu, lui laissant le temps d'émerger, puis, elle ouvrit les paupières avant de lever la tête pour le scruter. Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce mois avait était magique pour elle, plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus elle l'aimait. Il allait mieux, lui et sa cadette, ça s'était arrangé, que demander de plus? Oh, survivre à l'apocalypse et voilà que Monty trouvait une solution. Aujourd'hui, elle rayonnait. Elle accentua le baisé, elle adorait l'embrasser, il était juste enivrant, alors, elle se redressa se mettant une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur lui, elle le sentit sourire dans le baisé.

_ Tu en as jamais assez? Ironisa-t-il entre deux baisés.

_ Tu n'as qu'à pas être si beau dès le réveil. Répondit-elle en accentuant le baisé alors que ses mains caressaient son torse .

Bellamy sourit de plus belle, sa princesse ne le laissa pas indifférent et la matinée fut tout aussi mouvement que la soirée.

* * *

Ils étaient les derniers a arriver à la Jeep, Bellamy n'arrêtait pas de sourire en lui disant que s'était de sa faute, elle en rigola elle aussi mais ils se calmaient tous les deux quand les autres les remarquaient enfin. Raven les dévisagea un peu trop longuement au goût de la blonde. Avait-elle compris quelque chose?

_ Vous voilà! Marmonna Kane

Ce dernier commença son explication, la pièce qu'il devait récupérer était dans une station de l'arche, cette dernière s'était crashé au nord, bien au nord. L'affaire n'allait pas être de tout repos et il leurs indiqua bien d'être prudent. Toutefois, il était primordial de revenir avec cette pièce sinon, tous le monde ne pourrait survivre. Tous acquiesçaient à ses dires et enfin, il fut prêt à partir.

Bellamy monta le premier arme en main, suivi par Harper, Octavia et Jasper et enfin Bryan qui avait une mine affreuse. Clarke allait monter au côté de Monty quand Raven l'arrêta en un fin sourire.

_ Je rêve ou toi et Bellamy vous..

_ Quoi? Non... la coupa Clarke sentant le rouge lui monter au joue.

Raven élargi son sourire comprenant très bien qu'elle avait vu juste.

_ Il était temps! Reprit-elle toujours avec son sourire.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, puis, elle monta dans la Jeep faisant signe à Monty d'y aller. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis de l'enceinte s'était pour sauver Bellamy. Soudain, une boule se forma dans son estomac, elle espérait que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

La route était longue, de plus manque de chance pour eux, l'orage avait pointé le bout de son nez, grondant de plus en plus fort amenant avec lui, une pluie torrentielle. Ils avaient bien vite compris que s'était la pluie acide, l'affaire ce compliquait. Monty y allait plus doucement, et après de longues heures, ils observaient la station, elle semblait déserte et vu le temps dehors, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les parages.

_ Essai de t'approcher un maximum. Souffla Bellamy le regard viré sur l'immense tas de ferraille.

Monty acquiesça puis redémarra le véhicule, en douceur, il s'approcha de la station, il tenta de faire le tour trouvant une porte ou quoi que ce soit pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri pour sortir du véhicule. Mais il n'y avait rien, juste une carcasse abîmé par le crash avec des fissures béante par endroit.

_ Comment on fait? Demanda Harper .

Oui, dehors s'était le déluge, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir sans s'exposer à la pluie acide. A ça question, le silence les entoura de longues secondes. Octavia se pinça les lèvres observant la station sous toute les coutures, plus loin, elle avait vu une fissure dans la carcasse, assez grande, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient l'utiliser.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée. Proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Voyant qu'elle avait leur attention, elle repris.

_ Il y a un trou béant plus au sud, Monty si colle en marche arrière, on ouvre les portes de la voiture, reste plus qu'à sauter.

_ Et la pluie? Question Bryan.

_ Elle va peut-être nous toucher un peu, mais on sera vite à l'intérieur.

Nouveau silence, Bellamy pesait le pour et le contre, ils devaient récupérer cette pièce, pour eux, pour leur peuple. Ils devaient prendre ce risque.

_ Allons voir cette fissure. Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Après avoir évolué la grandeur du trou, tous avaient donnés leur feu vert, à présent, Monty s'était garé en marche arrière, collant le plus possible la station, la voiture avait la porte arrière ouverte, ne restait plus qu'à sauter. Etant son plan, Octavia sauta la première, atterrissant sans aucun mal dans la station. La pluie l'avait à peine touché. Certes elle brûlait mais, elle survivrait.

Bien vite, ses compagnons l'avaient rejointe, à présent, ils observaient l'endroit, qui était très lugubre, il n'y avait aucune personne ici sauf peut-être des cadavres d'anciens membres de l'arche. L'atterrissage avait du être terrible, Octavia observait les moindres recoins, le sol était parfois fissuré, tout comme les murs ou le plafond.

_ Faite attention, par endroit, la pluie s'infiltre.

Oui, la carlingue était plus qu'abîmé mais peut leurs importaient, ils devaient récupérer cette pièce, alors ils se mettaient en route, se séparant pour la trouver plus vite. Bellamy resta auprès de Clarke et de sa sœur. Alors que les quatre autres partaient dans l'autre sens.

_ Vous allez l'annoncer quand?

Oui, elle en avait marre du silence et elle se posait cette question depuis un certain temps. Son frère et Clarke était heureux, ça se voyait à leurs visages, elle était contente pour eux et elle en avait marre de garder ce secret pour elle.

Face à sa question Bellamy tourna un regard surpris vers elle, tout comme la blonde, elle était sérieuse là? Elle leur demandait vraiment ça? Pour être franc, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait peur qu'en l'annonçant, ça change quelque chose. Ils étaient dans leur petit cocon, ça lui suffisait.

_ J'en sais rien O. Finit-il par dire priant que ça lui suffise.

Cette dernière les scruta, son frère s'était remis en route et Clarke aussi, ils pensaient quoi? Qu'elle allait leur lâcher la grappe? Hors de question.

_ Allais, vous allez bien finir par vous montrer, c'est pas dur de toujours ce cacher? T'aimerais pas l'embrasser quand t'en a envie?

Clarke jeta un regard au jeune brun, elle se sentit rougir face à ses prunelles, apparemment, Octavia avait visé juste. Elle le comprenait juste à le scrutant, et elle même parfois, mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais se retenait à cause des autres.

_ Laisse nous du temps Octavia, les choses se feront d'elle-même. Répondit la jeune blonde les joues toujours rougi.

Oui parlait ouvertement de son couple, la gênait un peu. Mais s'était la sœur de Bellamy, et elle savait qu'elle faisait ça pour leur bien, rien d'autre.

_ Vous avez déjà eu un mois. Je dis, ça je dis rien! Sourit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Bellamy soupira face à sa remarque, il la scruta s'éloigner avant d'attraper la main de Clarke, il la scruta un instant tout comme elle.

_ Merci.

Oui, elle lui avait sauver la mise là, elle en eut un bref sourire, puis, elle lui offrit un petit baisé avant de reprendre la route mais cette fois, Bellamy garda sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Ils avançaient main dans la main, cherchant cette soit disant machine, pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. D'après Raven et Monty, elle était assez imposante, carré, elle était très dangereuse vu son contenu. Autrement, dit, il ne fallait pas la brusquer au risque, qu'elle explose. Ce point là, ne l'avait pas rassuré mais le risque en valait la peine.

Octavia avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait remarqué leurs mains liées et elle savait que c'était grâce à elle! Elle en était fier, elle avait eu du mal au début mais aujourd'hui, en voyant la mine radieuse de son aîné, elle était heureuse. Oui Lincoln lui manquait mais il était mort, et son frère vivant. Elle l'aimait, elle adorait Clarke, elle ne leur souhaitait que de bonheur.

Après de longues minutes à marcher en silence, à observer des pièces qui jaugeait le sol ou d'autre machine, ils entendirent crier Monty. Apparemment, il l'avait trouvé. Les trois amis se dépêchaient de les retrouver, ce qu'ils avaient fait en quelques minutes.

En entrant dans la pièce, Bellamy remarqua direct son ami penché sur cette dite machine qui était belle et bien carré et assez imposante.

_ On peut la déplacer? Demanda-t-il direct en s'approchant de Monty.

_ Non, je dois d'abord la déloger de là.

Oui, cette machine servait autrefois dans l'arche, alimentant cette derrière et elle était encore fixé à toute cette mécanique. Ce n'était pas le domaine du jeune homme alors il se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ Il te faut quoi?

_ J'ai oublié quelques outils dans la Jeep, vu comment elle est reliée, je vais en avoir besoin.

_ Je vais te chercher ça.

Monty le remercia sans pour autant lever son regard de son travail. Harper l'observa de l'entré de la pièce, elle aimait l'observer travailler, elle le trouvait très beau concentré. Elle eut d'ailleurs un fin sourire en y pensant. Bryan le remarqua, ça lui resserrait le cœur, Miller lui manquait, une part de lui était mort à ses côtés alors, il préféra enlever son arme et allait aider Monty. Il s'y connaissait un peu, à eux deux, ils iraient plus vite. Il lui demanda quoi faire, le brun le guida tout de suite.

Jasper s'était assis dans un coin, grignotant des noix, ça l'occupait, surtout que l'orage faisait toujours rage, ça grondait de plus en plus fort, plus, ils avançaient dans le temps, plus celui-ci se dégradait. La fin du monde, il l'attendait, pourtant, il était là, à tenter de sauver ses amis, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui? Il se le demandait parfois.

Clarke elle s'était avancé observant cette machine, pour elle, s'était un tas de métal, elle ne s'y connaissait pas pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils, quelque chose tombait sur la pièce...

Octavia elle était plus éloigné, elle observait l'endroit, il faisait toujours sombre, la pluie faisait rage, on pouvait l'entendre tomber, pas étonnant, il y avait un trou béant pas loin d'elle. Son regard parcouru le plafond, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le trou.

_ Les gars ! Souffla-t-elle pour les prévenir.

Monty avait détaché la coque qui protégeait la machine, il devait en passer par la pour pouvoir la détacher entièrement. Pourtant au mot d'octavia, il leva son regard sur Clarke qui avait fait la même conclusion que la jeune brune. Elle recula de quelque pas méfiante mais il était trop tard.

_ J'ai les outi...

Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion faisait rage l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres.


	26. Chapter 26

**. Chapitre 26 .**

Un mal de crâne, un énorme bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il fronça les sourcils, que venait-il de ce passer? Il était parti chercher les outils puis, il avait valsé violemment, sa tête s'était cogné durement. D'où le mal de crâne, il porta sa main à son front, du sang, il grimaça avant de s'asseoir. Il voyait flou, de la fumée avait envahi la pièce. Il ne voyait absolument rien...

Un hurlement, oui derrière ce bourdonnement, il lui semblait entendre hurler, il prit sur lui tentant de se lever, il dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises pour garder son équilibre, il s'aida du mur, ses côtes s'étaient réveillés, il s'en fichait pas mal.

_ O? Clarke? Cria-t-il sans vraiment bien entendre en retour.

Soudain, il remarqua Harper assise au sol contre le mur, le regard viré sur quelque chose, il n'y fit pas attention, se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il l'a senti sursauter, alors que son regard larmoyant se tourna vers lui.

_ ça va? Cria-t-il vu l'état de ses tapants.

Elle ne répondit pas, il la sentait trembler, il l'observa sur toute les coutures, elle avait une mauvaise plaie sur la joue, sinon, elle semblait aller bien mais pourquoi était-elle dans cet état?

_ Harper! Souffla-t-il plus durement.

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer puis de sortir d'une voix tremblante.

_ Mon.. Monty...

Il avait plus lu sur ses lèvres qu'entendu sa voix mais il ne comprenait toujours pas alors toujours avec son regard apeuré, elle observa derrière lui. Il suivi son regard, là son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Lui même en était choqué... son corps était inerte, du sang maculait tout autour de lui alors qu'une partie de son visage lui manquait. La vu de son ami était juste intenable. Bellamy du se faire violence pour ne plus l'observer, le cœur lourd, il prit le visage d'Harper entre ses mains.

_ Regarde moi!

Cette dernière tremblait de tout ses membres choqué par cette explosion et surtout par la vue de son ami mort à coté d'elle.

_ Respire calmement.

Cette dernière acquiesça, il prit quelques respirations avec elle, il en avait aussi besoin, ça lui avait retourné les tripes et il avait cette pensée; où était Octavia? Où était Clarke? Et les autres? Soudain, il se rappelait des cris.

_ Tu peux te lever? Lui demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière lui fit signe que oui, puis la seconde suivante, il l'aida, même si ses jambes étaient encore flageolante.

_ Cherche les autres!

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, n'arrivant pas à effacer de sa mémoire le corps sans vie de Monty. S'était pareil pour Bellamy, que s'était-il passé? Soudain, il se stoppa, Bryan était allongé sur le dos, une flaque de sang l'entourant.

_ Non non , non.

Il se précipita vers lui, une fois à sa hauteur, il le vit ouvrir les yeux, ça le rassurait, pourtant, la vue de son bras arraché par le souffle de l'explosion, lui retourna l'estomac. Que devait-il faire.

_ ça va aller. Le rassura-t-il.

Ce dernier grimaça alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, le pauvre, il devait souffrir le martyr. Bellamy réfléchissait à tout allure, puis soudain, une idée lui venait. Il enleva à la hâte sa ceinture, il devait faire un garrot, arrêter le sang. Le bras de Bryan était arraché jusqu'au coude, alors il passa la ceinture au dessus et il serra autant que possible. Il entendit le jeune homme hurler, les cris d'auparavant, provenait de Bryan.

_ Je suis désolé. Souffla Bellamy le cœur lourd alors qu'il faisait le nœud à la ceinture.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, alors il cria après Harper qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit blêmir en scrutant de l'état de leur ami mais elle devait se reprendre, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Alors, il se releva, la prenant par les épaules.

_ Reste avec lui! Je dois trouver les autres!

_ Il y a quelqu'un!

La fumée emplissait la pièce, s'était juste horrible pour s'y repérer, mais cette voix, Bellamy l'avait reconnu, Jasper!

_ là! Hurla-t-il.

Jasper arriva à sa hauteur, boitillant, un métal était rentré dans sa chair mais ça semblait aller, Bellamy en fut rassuré, il remarqua son regard sur Bryan.

_ Veille sur eux! Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de disparaître dans la fumée.

Jasper l'observa un instant avant de s'accroupir auprès de ses amis, la mission avait vraiment viré au cauchemar. Il remarqua qu'Harper semblait vraiment secoué.

_ Tu sais où est Monty? Demanda-t-il .

A ça question, il vit le regard de la jeune blonde s'embuait de larme, il comprit aussi vite que ce dernier était mort. Il resta alors là à fixer un point invisible n'arrivant pas à y croire.

* * *

Elle avait vu la pluie tomber sur la machine, peut-être pas en grande quantité mais elle tombait, elle savait qu'Octavia avait du voir quelque chose, elle avait tenté de les prévenir, puis, Monty avait défait le cache de la machine, la pluie était alors tombé dans la réservoir de la machine. La seconde plus tard, elle avait voltigé plus loin, heurtant quelque chose de dure et de douloureux.

Elle grimaça alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience, le bruit était horrible, un bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles, elle avait mal au crâne, son front avait souffert, soudain, elle grimaça sortant une plainte de douleur. Son épaule, elle était hyper douloureuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, prenant sur elle pour s'assoire. A peine était-elle assise, qu'elle remarqua une masse sombre près d'elle. Elle s'avança vers elle et son sang se glaça en remarquant que s'était Octavia.

_ O! Cria-t-elle pour la réveiller.

_ Clarke?

Elle leva la tête, s'était Bellamy, cette fumée était hyper compact, un effet de la sustente de la machine? De plus, elle lui grattait la gorge.

_ On est là! Cria-t-elle.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur O, la détaillant sous toute les coutures, elle avait quelques plaies superficielles au visage, sa jambe semblait cassée, mais ce qui faisait peur à Clarke s'était ce morceau de métal logé dans le thorax de la jeune brune. Elle le savait déjà et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour aider Octavia.

* * *

En entendant la voix de Clarke, il avait été rassuré, juste ce O, puis, il avait criait après elle, elle lui avait répondu, il s'était guidé à sa voix, la pièce n'était pas si énorme, il se retrouva bien vite auprès d'elle. Il en eut un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite en voyant l'état de sa cadette. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger, sa sœur était allongé, inconsciente, la jambe droite dans un angle étrange et ce morceau de métal énorme dans son ventre.

Il fini par se laisser tomber à ses côtés prenant le visage de sa sœur dans ses mains.

_ O! Réveil toi! S'il te plait!

Clarke l'observa le cœur lourd, son regard était empli de larme qui ne coulait pas encore. Les traits de son visage était triste, il avait peur. Il fini par lui jeter un regard, un regard qui voulait dire aide moi. ça lui brisait le cœur car, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il du le comprendre car là ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

_ Octavia! Souffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

Il avait son visage entre ses mains, cette dernière fini par ouvrir les paupières, durement, son regard était flou, elle avait mal, elle grimaça bien vite. Bellamy lui était soulagé, sa sœur lui revenait mais elle souffrait, il le voyait.

_ On va te sortir de là!

Il tenta de la redresser mais cette dernière hurla, Clarke posa une main sur son bras pour le stopper, chose qu'il avait déjà faite face au cris horrible de sa cadette. Il lui jeta un regard sombre, elle enleva alors sa main, elle était triste, triste de les voir ainsi, de voir son amie dans cet état. Bellamy lui, y croyait encore, il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

_ Je sais que ça fait mal mais on doit te sortir de là, trouver de l'aide.

Octavia souffrait, elle jeta un regard à son ventre, là, ou ça lui faisait plus mal, elle prit peur en voyant cette chose, elle était immense, là, elle comprit. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son frère.

_ Il est... tro.. trop tard Bell. Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Elle toussa un peu, sentant du sang remonter dans sa bouche, elle grimaça, elle avait mal, et froid. De plus, elle faisait face au regard paniqué de son grand frère qui ne comprenait pas là ou elle voulait en venir. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les siens.

_ Clarke va t'aider ok! Tu dois tenir. Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune blonde qui pleurait face à la scène. Il attendait une chose d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

_ Je... je peux pas lui retirer le métal, elle se viderait de son sang et... le temps qu'on arrive au...

Bellamy avait peur, il comprenait ses mots mais il ne pouvait pas entendre plus alors, il se redressa, lâcha la main de sa sœur, il la souleva du sol, cette dernière hurla de douleur, ça lui brisa le cœur mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort. Clarke se redressa, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'arrêter, il la faisait souffrir pour rien.

_ Bell!

_ Non! Répliqua-t-il durement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre le suivant.

Octavia elle, pleurait et tenta de réprimer ses cris de douleur, n'y tenant plus elle l'implora...

_ Bell, lâche-moi.

Ce dernier se stoppa, hésitant, il ferma un instant les paupières en sentant la main de sa sœur sur sa joue.

_ Laisse-moi le rejoindre.

De nouvelles larmes coulaient, car il comprenait de qui elle parlait, il ouvrit alors les paupières, la scrutant un moment.

_ Je ne survivrais pas.

Il soupira longuement, puis le cœur lourd, il finit par la poser délicatement sur le sol, il lui pris la main, joignant ses doigts au siens, cette dernière pleurait aussi, malgré ça, elle eut un sourire. Oui, ils avaient essayé, son heure était arrivé, elle allait rejoindre Lincoln et dans quelques temps, son frère la rejoindrais ou peut-être dans longtemps, elle n'en savait rien mais elle savait, la mort allait bientôt la faucher.

_ Je suis désolé O! Murmura Bellamy.

_ Ne le sois... pas.

Elle toussa une nouvelle fois, il vit du sang gicler, cette vue l'effraya mais il prit sur lui.

_ Je t'aime Bell!

_ Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur.

A ses mots, elle en eut un sourire, puis, elle jeta un regard à Clarke qui veillait sur eux en silence, elle la remercia et elle avait aussi un mot à lui dire.

_ Veille... veille sur lui.

Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle le savait, il allait avoir besoin d'elle. Plus que jamais. Face à son accord, elle reporta son regard dans les prunelles de son aîné. Elle observa les moindres détails de son visage, Puis peu à peu, elle se sentit partir dans les ténèbres, au fond elle, elle priait pour rejoindre les bras de Lincoln.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Bellamy pour se rendre compte de l'absence de réaction dans le regard de sa sœur. Ce dernier s'était éteint alors que ses prunelles azur étaient grande ouverte. La peur au ventre, les membres tremblant, il souffla d'une voix peu sur.

_ O?

N'ayant pas de réponse, il répéta son surnom encore et encore, enfin, comprenant que s'était fini, il porta son corps inerte l'amenant près de lui, la berçant alors que des larmes coulaient par flot sur son visage. Il poussa des cris, des cris de douleur, de colère. Il avait mal, il souffrait alors que le corps de sa cadette était sans vie dans ses bras.

Clarke avait assisté à ça et elle même pleurait et tremblait, elle vit soudain Harper et Jasper, la fumée s'était un peu dispersée, ils pleuraient eux aussi, elle ne leur fit pas attention, préférant s'agenouiller à son tour, Octavia avait encore le regard ouvert, ne voulant pas que Bellamy la vois ainsi, elle lui ferma délicatement les paupières, puis, elle se colla contre le dos du jeune homme posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était là pour lui et le sera pour toujours. Il n'eut aucune réaction, trop absorbé par son chagrin mais elle s'en fichait, elle en avait besoin.


	27. Chapter 27

**. Chapitre 27 .**

* * *

Son visage était livide, ses traits tendus, son regard éteint et triste, il n'était plus le même et ne le sera plus jamais, dans un sens, aucun d'eux ne le sera. La mission avait été un échec et tous autant qu'ils étaient, avaient été choqués par cette mission. Elle conduisait, car elle était la plus apte à prendre le volant, la pluie avait cessée, elle s'en fichait, elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards dans le rétroviseur.

Il était là, assis, à fixer le corps sans vie de sa cadette, il y avait aussi Jasper qui pleurait en silence le regard viré sur Monty, qui était caché sous la veste de son meilleur ami. La vue était juste horrible, même Clarke avait était prise de court en ayant vu l'état de son cadavre, le pauvre, il ne méritait pas ça, aucun d'eux ne le méritait. Harper elle, était sous le choc, ça se voyait juste en l'observant et il y avait Bryan, au porte de la mort. Bellamy avait eu le bon geste, elle avait juste bandé sa plaie priant pour arriver à temps pour le sauver. Elle avait toujours mal à l'épaule, mais elle prenait sur elle pour les ramener et les éloigner le plus vite possible de cette boucherie.

Elle avait prévenu Kane de l'état de la mission, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails, juste qu'ils avaient perdus deux des leurs et un dans un état grave. De plus, ils n'avaient pas la machine. Kane avait été sous le choc cherchant à en savoir plus mais Clarke avait coupé court à la conversation, lui disant simplement qu'ils rentraient au plus vite.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard qu'ils arrivaient à Arkadia, elle remarqua direct l'équipe de sa mère, elle stoppa le véhicule et sortit aussi vite pour aider ses amis. Bellamy ouvrit la porte la mine sombre, il croisa le regard d'Abby qui inquiète entra dans le véhicule.

Elle vit Octavia et comprit l'état de Bellamy, puis, elle remarqua un autre corps, elle s'y attardera plus tard, portant son attention sur Bryan qui était blanc comme un linge, elle posa ses doigts sur sa nuque, elle sentit avec peine un pou, elle ordonna à ses hommes de le sortir de là au plus vite puis, elle s'éloigna des jeunes, jetant un regard inquiet sur sa fille qui semblait elle aussi éteinte. Que s'était-il passé?

Une fois Abby sorti, Bellamy remonta pour porter sa sœur, Kane arriva à ce moment, il jeta un regard à Clarke, puis, il suivi son regard et remarqua Bellamy. Là, il comprit et il en fut très peiné.

_ Bell.

_ Garder votre salive!

Puis, il s'éloigna avec sa sœur dans ses bras, cette vue déchira Clarke, pourtant, elle se tourna vers Marcus, elle devait s'expliquer avec lui. Alors, elle se retrouva dans son bureau, il resta à la toiser. Ses jeunes qu'il avait aperçu étaient secoué, Bellamy était anéanti, Jasper détruit et la pauvre Harper semblait complètement ailleurs, même Clarke avait un visage différent, elle semblait aussi touché par ce qu'ils avaient vécus, pourtant à contre cœur, il devait lui demander des explications.

_ Que c'est-il passé ?

Sa voix était douce et elle ramena Clarke qui était parti dans ses songes, elle le toisa un instant, tous s'était passé si vite. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, absolument rien.

_ On a trouvé la machine, Monty tentait de la déloger. ça c'est passé si vite. Répondit-elle le regard perdu.

Elle n'était pas très claire, Marcus peinait à comprendre, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas la secouer, il avait mené ses jeunes à la mort, il en était désolé et encore plus du résultat. Certes, ils y avaient eu des morts et malheureusement sans ce matériel vital, il y en aura encore.

_ Que c'est-il passé? Redemanda-t-il en posant des mains paternel sur ses épaules.

Il la vit grimacer, il comprit qu'elle avait mal, il relâcha sa prise sans pour autant quitter son regard. Il voyait de la douleur dans ses prunelles. Oui Clarke avait mal rien quand repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Elle avala difficilement puis, elle reprit tentant d'être le plus clair possible.

_ La station était très abîmé, la pluie faisait rage, il devait avoir une fissure au plafond, des gouttes tombaient sur l'engin, Monty ne l'a pas vu, il a ouvert le cache, la pluie acide c'est infiltré se mélangeant au carburant, la réaction a été instantané, tout à explosé.

Elle contracta la mâchoire alors qu'elle vit le regard du chancelier devenir triste, l'était-il pour eux? Pour Arkadia, les deux sûrement. Elle, elle se fichait de la mission à présent, elle ne pensait qu'à Bellamy, à Octavia, Monty et les autres. Ils avaient vécus l'horreur, elle voulait juste prendre de leurs nouvelles. De ses nouvelles!

_ Je peux y aller? Finit-elle par demander.

Oui Marcus s'était enfermé dans un silence, jamais, il n'aurait pensé que les choses tourneraient aussi mal, il lui donna son accord, lui disant d'aller se faire soigner. Clarke ne répondit pas, elle sortie d'un pas vif, elle devait le trouver, se soigner, ça attendra.

Elle se retrouva bien vite dans une pièce sombre, il était là, assis, observant le corps sans vie de sa cadette. Cette pièce était utilisé pour les cadavres avant de les mettre au bûcher, elle remarqua le corps de Monty, toujours couvert d'un linge, plus deux autres personnes, vu leurs blessures, ils avaient été pris par la pluie. Elle inspira longuement, puis, elle s'avança en douceur vers le jeune homme. Elle posa une main douce sur son épaule, elle le vit fermer les yeux, une larme roula sur ses joues, puis, elle sentit sa main rejoindre la sienne. Elle resserra ses doigts contre sa peau, se collant contre son torse. Elle était réellement désolé et elle ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu'il pouvait subir.

En effet Bellamy souffrait, il avait envie de crier, d'hurler, de fracasser quelques chose mais il se contentait de l'observer, de se contrôler. Il avait perdu pour toujours sa petite sœur, celle a qui, il avait promit de la protéger, il n'avait rien vu venir, cette explosion était arrivé de nulle part. Elle avait été au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment. ça le déchirait de la voir dans cet état mais que pouvait-il faire? Rien, strictement rien, elle avait rejoint les anges et avec de la chance, Lincoln et leur mère.

En sentant la présence de Clarke, il ferma les yeux, là bas, il lui en avait voulu de n'avoir rien fait. De n'avoir même pas essayer, pourtant, il appréciait qu'elle soit à ses côté, il le savait au fond de lui, elle n'avait rien fait pour soigner sa sœur, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire mise à part de la laisser partir. A cette pensée, des larmes relaient sur sa joue. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Il scruta le visage d'Octavia, elle semblait sereine. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur lui? Il crispa la mâchoire, on lui avait tout enlevé, tous, il ne lui restait plus rien.

_ Je suis désolé Bell.

S'était dit dans un murmure, ça lui transperça le cœur, en réalité, il lui restait Clarke, il fini par tourner son visage vers elle. Cette dernière se redressa pour lui faire face, il la scruta intensément. Il le voyait, elle aussi souffrait, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il avala difficilement, il sentait les larmes lui monter. Jamais, non jamais, il ne savait senti aussi démuni de toute sa vie.

_ Comment je vais faire? Souffla-t-il la gorge nouée.

Oui comment allait-il pouvoir survivre à ça? A sa perte? A vivre sans veiller sur sa cadette? Sans la voir rire, sans entendre le son de sa voix, ou la couleur de ses prunelles? Comment arriverait-il à passer cette étape?

Clarke le dévisagea, son cœur en prit un coup en voyant toute la détresse dans son regard, que lui répondre? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais il était sur le point de craquer, alors elle le pris dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fortement possible. Il resserra son étreinte passant ses bras autour de sa taille et soudain, elle le sentit, il pleurait, il craquait se laissant aller complètement dans ses bras. Elle même pleurait mais elle le berçait, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas de mot suffisant pour le réconforter, alors, ses bras devrait suffire pour l'instant.

* * *

Ils étaient restés ainsi de longues minutes, il avait fini par se calmer, puis il s'était délogé à contre cœur, il scruta une dernière fois le visage d'ange de sa cadette, puis, il se leva, gardant la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle le suivi, ne sachant pas trop où il l'emmenait. Elle n'osait pas parler car elle le savait, il n'en avait pas envie. Ils se retrouvaient dehors, à peine sorti, elle remarqua des regards sur eux, sur leurs mains, franchement, elle s'en fichait pas mal et lui aussi apparemment.

Elle fini par comprendre qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, avait-il remarqué sa douleur à son épaule? Sûrement mais il n'en avait rien dit. Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer. Elle avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensés, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Raven arriver. Elle lâcha la main de Bellamy pour répondre à l'étreinte, puis cette dernière se détacha, elle avait pleuré, elle le remarqua.

Après un regard échangé, elle se jeta dans les bras de Bellamy, ce dernier fut surpris par son geste, mais il l'accepta volontiers. Puis, elle les laissa tranquille, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, à quoi bon? Ils avaient perdus des amis, elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire alors, elle les laissa reprendre leur marche.

Ils se retrouvaient bien vite à l'infirmerie, assis à attendre son tour, elle décida de s'installer dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait être dans ses bras. Elle avait essayé de prendre sur elle, oui, elle avait pleuré mais elle avait garder la tête haute, ne pas craquer, elle avait pris les choses en mains et ramené tout ce petit monde à la maison. Sauf que maintenant, dans cette salle ou plutôt couloir d'attente, elle se sentait mal, mal d'avoir perdu des amis, sa famille. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne pouvait pas craquer, non, pour Bellamy, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il avait voulu l'emmener voir sa mère, elle avait besoin de soin, il l'avait remarqué tout de suite qu'elle avait mal à l'épaule, elle lui avait laisser du temps pour sa sœur, mais il devait prendre soins d'elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'elle, certes, il avait mal, mais Octavia était partie, pas Clarke.

Alors, il l'avait accueillis dans ses bras, attendant, laissant ses doigts jouer sur sa peau alors que ses pensées étaient tournées sur sa cadette, sur Monty, sur cette foutu explosion et aussi sur l'état de Bryan. Néanmons, il était sorti de ses songes en sentant la blonde trembler. Que lui arrivait-elle? Il tourna son regard vers elle, il la vit pleurer. Sa carapace fondait, il crispa la mâchoire, arriverait-il à prendre sur lui? Il le devait.

_ Hey! Chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Clarke se redressa un peu pour lui faire face, son regard ancra directement dans le sien, elle était tellement désolé, elle s'en voulait de craquer maintenant, elle aurai du attendre d'être seule mais son corps lui disait stop, elle ne pouvait plus encaisser.

_ Je suis désolé Bell! Marmonna-t-elle entre d'eux sanglot.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas à être désolé, elle aussi avait le droit de souffrir, ils étaient ses amis. Alors, il la prit dans ses bras, la ramenant contre son torse, il lui offrit un baisé sur le front alors qu'il lui répondit le cœur lourd.

_ Ne le sois pas, laisse toi aller.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, au contraire, les sanglots avaient pris place dans sa gorge, les larmes s'étaient mise à couler sans s'arrêter, elle avait craqué et elle appréciait les épaules carrés du jeune homme. elle s'accrocha d'ailleurs à lui comme s'il était sa seul boué qui la maintenait hors de l'eau.


	28. Chapter 28

**. Chapitre 28 .**

* * *

Il l'avait bercé le temps qu'il fallait, prenant sur lui, puis, peu à peu, elle s'était calmé, elle avait fini par reprendre sa place initiale, la tête posé sur son torse. Le silence était revenu, alors qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce foutu couloir.

_ Tu crois qu'elle a rejoint Lincoln?

Oui sa voix avait percé ce mur de silence, elle était presque inaudible et cassé par le chagrin, mais ça lui tourmentait, il avait espoir que cela puisse l'être, qu'Octavia puis-ce de nouveau être heureuse là où elle pouvait-être. Il ne pouvait penser autrement, il se raccrochait à ça. Pourtant, il voulait savoir le point de vue de Clarke, savoir s'il se faisait des illusions à penser aussi bêtement ou pas.

Cette dernière resta un moment silencieuse, il l'avait surprise, il n'était pas réellement du genre à parler de ses émotions ou sentiments. Et là, il lui posait cette question étrange, une question sur sa cadette. Elle se doutait qu'il pensait de la sorte pour se rassurer, pour ce dire qu'elle était mieux là bas que ici avec eux.

_ Je l'espère. Ce contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Oui, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, personne ne le savait, elle ne pouvait que l'espérer. Croire en ce petit comte de fée. La mort l'avait fauché, comme elle avait pris bon nombre de leurs amis. Alors oui, peut-être qu'elle était à leurs côtés, au côté de Lincoln ou sa mère et qui sait, peut-être que son paternel était là haut aussi. Est-ce que la mort serait mieux que ce bas monde? Cette question venait de l'assaillir, après tout si Bellamy disait vrai, le paradis, devrait être mieux que cette foutu fin du monde.

_ Moi aussi. Répliqua-t-il la voix songeuse.

Oh oui, il gardait cet espoir, il n'aurait jamais la réponse, à moins, qu'il ne la rejoint à son tour. Il fini par pousser un soupir, que faisait sa mère? Remarque, ça devait être bon signe pour Bryan. Il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune femme, reposant un baisé sur son front, sans elle, jamais, il ne tiendrait...

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure était passé quand enfin, il remarqua la silhouette d'Abby, Clarke se redressa aussitôt en la voyant, il en fit autant. Cette dernière avait remarqué leur position mais elle n'en dirai rien. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. De plus, elle avait de mauvaise nouvelle pour eux.

_ Bryan? Souffla Bellamy d'une voix grave.

Elle remarqua ses traits tirés, la peine dans ses prunelles, la perte de sa sœur, lui avait fait du mal, ça se voyait en un seul regard. Sa fille aussi avait mauvaise mine, les pauvres, si jeunes. Pourtant, encore une fois, elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'annoncer cette triste nouvelle.

_ On a tous fais mais il a perdu trop de sang, je... je suis désolé, Bryan n'a pas survécu.

Clarke resta stoïque, son regard s'embua mais elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas les laisser couler, pas devant sa mère. Bellamy lui, crispa la mâchoire, il en avait assez, assez qu'on lui prenne tous ses amis, sa famille. Il se retourna brusquement, frappant avec force dans le mur. Il grogna de douleur, bien sûr, le mur l'avait emporté. Clarke arriva direct vers lui regardant sa main qui à présent saignait.

_ Laisse moi regarder. Reprit Abby.

Bellamy retira sa main, répliquant d'une voix dure.

_ Clarke à besoin de soin, moi ça ira.

Puis, il parti, d'un pas rapide, Clarke le fixa inquiète, où partait-il comme ça ? Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Entre rage et tristesse. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

_ Laisse lui du temps Clarke.

La jeune blonde, quitta la silhouette du brun pour dévisager sa mère, elle semblait inquiète aussi mais plus sereine. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas le genre de Bellamy d'abandonner, mais sans Octavia, elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir et s'était ça qui l'inquiétait.

_ Il a perdu sa sœur, puis Monty et maintenant Bryan? S'en ajouter qu'à cause de nous, il ne pourra avoir que cent personnes qui survivent? Tu penses vraiment que le temps peux arranger ça? Moi non.

Elle était dure mais s'était sorti plus fort qu'elle, ils avaient échoués et salement, trois des leurs étaient décédés et à présent, la fin du monde allait les engloutir. Alors oui, elle était inquiète, inquiète que Bellamy décide de la rejoindre plus tôt que prévu.

Abby dévisagea sa fille, elle prenait trop de responsabilité, ça lui avait toujours fait peur, elle avait beau être forte à un moment donner, ça ne suffirait plus et aujourd'hui, ça devait être le cas. Alors, pour toute réponse, elle la prit dans ses bras. Sur le coup, elle se montra réticente puis, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Vous avez essayés, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui aller se passer.

Clarke ne répondit rien, elle serra la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer, encore, elle en avait déjà assez versé pour le moment. Alors après quelques minutes, elle se détacha de ses bras.

_ Si on pouvais passer au soins, ça m'arrangerais. Reprit-elle sans aucune joie.

Sa mère acquiesça puis la guida dans une pièce. L'attitude de sa fille l'inquiéta mais elle le savait, elle était presser de rejoindre Bellamy alors, elle la soigna au plus vite priant pour que toute les choses rentre en ordre.

* * *

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, trop, s'était trop, il avait gardé espoir qu'il survive mais non, la mort en avait décidé autrement. Il avait senti cette rage monter et il avait frappé la première chose qu'il avait vu. Puis, il avait préféré partir, laissant Clarke à sa mère. Il se retrouvait dehors, grimaçant à cause de sa main douloureuse.

A quoi ce résumait sa vie maintenant? Dans l'arche s'était survivre, avoir un boulot, cacher sa sœur, puis tout avait été fichu en l'air, sa mère envoyé à la mort, sa sœur en prison juste pour le fait d'être née, et lui, il récoltait un boulot de merde. Il avait pris sur lui, survivant pour sa cadette, jamais, il n'avait perdu espoir.

Puis, il y avait eu les cent, il avait fait ce qu'il devait être fait pour être à ses côtés. Le début de sa vie sur terre avait été ses plus beau souvenir, puis, peu à peu ça s'était dégradé mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir que ça allait de mal en pi? Il ne pouvait malheureusement plus revenir en arrière mais comment pouvait-il vivre sans elle? Sans O? Ok, on lui avait mis sur la route cette magnifique blonde. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas lâcher pour elle mais qu'elle avenir ils avaient? Aucun.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Il observa cette nature qui était autrefois magnifique, aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu de son charme. Pourquoi? Peut-être à cause de la perde de sa cadette. Il n'en savais rien mais il ne trouvait plus cette planète aussi belle.

_ Je peux?

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis ici, il jeta un regard à Kane, il avait reconnu sa voix, il ne répondit rien, reportant son regard aux arbres. Marcus décida alors de s'asseoir à ses côtés, il l'avait aperçu plus tôt dans la journée à cet endroit et deux heures plus tard, il était toujours au même endroit. Il appréciait le jeune homme, il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui et il se doutait qu'à présent, il allait mal.

Alors il avait jugé bon de le rejoindre, néanmoins, le silence les entoura, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Alors il observa ses mains avant de prendre son courage et de se lancer.

_ On n'a décidé de faire la cérémonie ce soir.

Bellamy crispa la mâchoire, ils allaient déjà brûler sa cadette? Bon dieu que cette nouvelle était douloureuse, il aurait du si attendre mais était-il prêt à voir ce spectacle macabre?

Nouveau silence, il aurait peut-être du il allait plus doucement mais à quoi bon? Il ne savais pas trop comment réagir avec lui alors, il se leva puis, il posa une main paternel sur son épaule.

_ Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Il lui fit une pression puis, il s'éloigna, Bellamy pu souffler, il porta ses mains à son visage puis, il laissa ses quelques larmes sortir.

* * *

Elle l'avait cherché partout sans le trouver, elle était inquiète, elle ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux, sa mère avait essayé dans savoir plus, de la rassurer, de la réconforter. Clarke n'avait pas réellement réagi, elle aimait sa mère mais se n'était pas elle qu'elle voulait mais lui. Elle l'avait pourtant laisser faire sans vraiment trop parler, puis une fois l'épaule soigné et dans une atèle, elle s'était retrouvé dehors à le chercher.

Elle soupira de soulagement, en le voyant dehors assis sur un tronc, elle fini par le rejoindre, s'installant à ses côtés. Il observait les arbres d'un air absent, à ses yeux rougi, elle remarqua bien vite qu'il avait de nouveau pleuré. Elle fini par glisser sa main dans la sienne resserrant ses doigts.

Il lâcha le paysage des yeux pour la scruter, il remarqua son atèle directement, Clarke eut vite fait de le rassurer.

_ Je vais bien, je dois garder ça quelques semaines.

_ Ok.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses doigts, puis, il la ramena près de lui. Son contact lui faisait un bien fou. Il se rendait compte que sans elle, sa vie ne valait plus rien.

_ Merci. Murmura-t-il.

Clarke leva les yeux pour le dévisager, ne comprenant pas.

_ d'être là, d'être rester.

En gros de ne pas être morte elle aussi, oui, il la remerciait de rester en vie, de rester avec lui, de ne pas l'abandonner. Le comprenant, elle ouvrit la bouche...

_ Merci à toi.

Puis, elle se redressa pour lui offrir un baisé tendre auquel il répondit.


	29. Chapter 29

**. Chapitre 29 .**

* * *

Le temps était passé trop vite, ils étaient restés enlacés à fixer la nature, il lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils brûlaient les corps ce soir. Il avait mal, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à dire au revoir à sa sœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors après de longues heures en sa compagnie, il avait jugé bon de la laisser pour lui faire ses adieux.

Clarke avait voulu rester à ses côtés pour le soutenir, il trouvait ça gentil mais il avait gentiment refusé, il devait le faire seul alors, elle l'avait scruté jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissait derrière cette porte.

Elle avait le cœur lourd, cette mission l'avait complètement chamboulé, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Elle n'avait plus envie de chercher une solution, la fin du monde était proche et à présent, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait beau tout essayer pour l'éviter, à chaque fois, on lui arrachait des amis alors non, cette fois, elle baissait les bras, que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. Elle, elle préférait se concentrer sur Bellamy, s'était suffisant à ses yeux.

_ Il va s'en sortir?

Surprise Clarke tourna son regard, Raven était à ses côtés le visage triste.

_ J'en sais rien.

Silence, Raven était triste, elle était aussi agacé, agacé de ne pas les avoir suivi, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu éviter cette catastrophe, aider Monty, lui éviter cette mort horrible. Elle avait vu son corps, s'était juste horrible et la pauvre Octavia, elle ne méritait pas ça non plus, ni Bellamy. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert. Et le pauvre Bryan, n'avait-il pas déjà assez perdu? La mort prenait ses amis les uns derrière les autres, ça en devenait insupportable.

_ Il est fort, tu l'es aussi, à vous deux, vous vous en sortirez. Reprit-elle en la scrutant.

Oui, elle les avait vus, ils étaient ensemble, en d'autre circonstance, elle aurait sauté de joie, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour malheureusement, aujourd'hui, elle n'en récoltait aucune joie. Elle savait juste que Clarke était la pour l'épauler et vice versa. S'était une bonne chose pour eux malgré les évènements.

Clarke resta à la dévisager, elle semblait si sûr d'elle, elle, elle n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper. Bellamy était réellement au plus bas et elle, pas au meilleur de sa forme. S'en parler de cette foutu fin du monde qui approchait à grand pas.

_ On verra. Répondit dans un souffle la jeune blonde.

A sa réponse, Raven senti sa poitrine se torde, Clarke était vraiment mal au point, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena un peu vers elle.

_ Vous vous en sortirez et si tu as besoin, je suis là!

Clarke posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle était contente d'avoir une si bonne amie, Raven avait beau avoir un sacré caractère, elle n'en était pas moins une amie fidèle.

_ Merci.

Il devait la voir, lui dire au revoir avant de la laisser. Il devait le faire, alors il était de nouveau dans cette pièce lugubre, le cœur battant durement alors que sa respiration se faisait plus forte. Il marchait croisant le regard des autres corps. Monty, Bryan, son cœur se serra. Il avait tellement espéré qu'il survive. Il crispa la mâchoire continuant , puis, il arriva devant elle.

Son teint était blanc, il porta sa main sur la sienne, sa peau était froide, sa sœur était réellement partie. Il soupira, portant une main fraternel sur son front, jusqu'à caresser ses magnifiques cheveux.

_ Je t'aime O! Souffla-t-il la voix brisé.

Oh oui, il l'aimait, il l'avait aimé dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, dès qu'il l'avait eu dans ses bras. Il avait toujours pris soins d'elle, il avait toujours été la pour elle. Veillant sur elle, la protégeant, lui donnant le sourire. Il avait toujours fait attention à sa cadette. Puis, il y avait eu cette erreur, les gardes l'avaient attrapés et tout avait été de sa faute. La mort de sa mère et elle en cellule.

Une fois sur terre, il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de la protéger, encore une fois, il avait raté. Malgré ses erreurs, elle était toujours revenu près de lui. Elle avait pris soin de lui, les rôles s'étaient un temps inversé et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait sur cette table, morte. Cette fois, ce n'était pas sa faute, cette explosion, cette putain fin du monde avait eu raison d'elle, elle lui avait arraché sa sœur. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il senti les larmes couler, il allait finir par se transformer en fontaine mais que pouvait-il y faire? C'était Octavia...

_ J'espère que tu es en paix, que t'as retrouvé Lincoln et maman. J'espère que tu ris de nouveau la haut... comme ton rire me manque O! Souffla-t-il la gorge noué.

Oui, il avait toujours adoré entendre ce son cristallin, se timbre si enfantin, cette joie et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de l'entendre. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se reprendre.

_ Tu vas me manquer mais... je vais m'accrocher pour toi. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je me laisse aller alors je m'accroche. Mais sache qu'on se retrouvera, je ne sais pas quand mais tu as intérêt d'être là pour m'accueillir! Souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite alors qu'il observa les traitd de sa cadette, il était temps, temps de la laisser, il avait peur, peur du après. Il souffla un bon coup, tremblant, puis, il se pencha, lui offrant un dernier baisé sur son front. Puis, il la dévisagea une dernière fois, tentant de graver les moindres détails de son visage. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier...

_ Au revoir O!

Un dernier coup d'œil puis, il se fit violence pour quitter cet endroit, il n'osa pas se retourner, il essuya à la hâte des larmes puis, il sortit de la pièce. Il vit le bûcher près à accueillir sa sœur et ses amis. Cette vue lui transperça le cœur. Il avait besoin d'un verre, alors d'un pas vif, il s'éloigna de cet endroit.

Bien vite, il se retrouva devant le bar, il y avait une fête, la fin du monde approchait, certain préférait en profiter le temps qu'il le pouvait encore. Lui, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste un verre, quelque chose de fort, il avait besoin d'oublier. Alors, il s'installa au bar ou on lui donna un verre qu'il avala d'un trait. Il grimaça légèrement du à l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge mais il s'en fichait demandant un nouveau verre.

_ Hey Bell! Marmonna Jasper.

Ce dernier s'approcha verre à la main, en un coup d'œil Bellamy comprit qu'il était dans un état pitoyable, il le comprenait, lui aussi avait vécu l'horreur. Il avait vécu pas mal de merde depuis son arriver sur terre. D'abord les natifs, puis Maya et maintenant Monty! Si l'alcool le soulageait, qu'il boit, de toute façon, il avait bien envie de faire comme lui.

_ Tu viens te joindre à notre fête! Souffla-t-il en se tourna maladroitement vers ceux qui dansaient.

Bellamy le scruta, il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler alors, il prit son verre et le bu une nouvelle fois d'une traite.

_ Je suis venu oublier! Répliqua-t-il.

Jasper resta à le fixer puis, il lui offrit un sourire, il laissa le serveur remplir le verre de son ami, puis, il ajouta !

_ Alors bois mon ami et avec de la chance, tu y arriveras! Puis, il bu lui aussi son verre avant de pousser un cris .

Le jeune brun resta à le scruter arquant un sourcils, Jasper avait vraiment une drôle de façon de réagir mais il le laissa repartir faire la fête, il cachait son chagrin comme il le pouvait, lui, il se reporta à son verre le buvant une nouvelle fois cul sec.

* * *

Ils avaient installés les corps, cinq en tous dont trois des leurs, elle le cherchait partout, sans le trouver. Il ne pouvait pas manquer ça, il ne pouvait pas rater les funérailles de sa sœur. Agacé mais surtout inquiète, elle demanda à droite et à gauche s'il l'avait aperçu, après quelques minutes, un gars lui avait dit qu'il était au bar.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, que faisait-il là-bas? Elle s'était alors précipité pour voir ça de ses yeux, il y avait de la musique, plusieurs jeunes dansaient et lui, il était là, assis, la tête appuyé dans l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre faisait tourner un verre entre ses doigts. Elle poussa un soupir, elle n'aimait pas ça, cette vue non, Bellamy ne pouvait pas boire pour oublier son chagrin, il devait faire face. Alors d'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers lui, se postant à ses côtés, elle le toisa durement.

_ Il est temps de partir!

Bellamy soupira, il lui jeta vaguement un regard, il avait bu, sûrement trop, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas affronter la dure réalité.

_ Vas-y toi. Marmonna-t-il.

Oui, il n'avait pas l'attention de bouger et cette réponse agaça la jeune blonde car elle le savait, demain, il s'en mordra les doigts.

_ Non, tu viens avec moi.

Bellamy se redressa, il la toisa un moment, avant de prendre son verre et de le boire d'un coup. Ca façon d'agir énerva Clarke, elle avait beau l'aimait, être compatissante, là, il avait juste besoin qu'on le secoue.

_ Je ne rigole pas Bellamy.

_ Je ne veux pas Clarke! Fiche moi la paix ok! Répliqua-t-il.

Clarke le dévisagea, elle voyait de la douleur dans ses prunelles, elle voyait aussi qu'il avait que trop bu, le serveur arriva, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Toi tu oublis, il a assez bu comme ça!

Ce dernier ne chercha pas et s'éloigna ce qui agaça Bellamy, il voulait oublier, boire, rester ici ne pas affronter la réalité et elle, elle était là à le faire chier.

_ Putain Clarke tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille? S'agaça-t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise, ses premiers pas fut incertain, il est clair que niveau boisson, il en avait eu assez, Clarke le suivi, au moins, il avait réagi et il sortait de cet endroit.

_ Tu vas le regretter si tu n'y va pas! Renchérie-t-elle.

Là, il se stoppa fermant les yeux, puis, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de la scruter, la blonde s'était mis devant lui, elle enlaça ses doigts à sa main, il le savait, elle avait raison mais il avait si mal et peur. Peur de ne pas réussir à affronter la réalité.

_ Je ne peux pas.

Clarke le dévisagea, il était au plus mal, jamais, non même pas après ce que lui avait fait les natifs, elle ne l'avait vu aussi mal. La mort d'Octavia le dévastait mais elle en était persuadé, il pouvait y faire face, il le devait sinon, il s'en voudrait et il vivrait avec ça sur la conscience.

_ Tu le peux, je serais là, je ne te lâcherais pas! Répondit-elle en portant sa seconde main sur sa joue.

Elle essuya une larme à l'aide de son pouce, lui, il resta à la scruter, le cœur lourd et l'âme en peine, au fond de lui, il le savait, elle avait raison. Alors, il avala difficilement puis, il abdiqua.

_ Ok.

_ D'accord.

Elle resta un moment à le fixer puis, avec douceur, elle l'emmena à l'extérieur, là ou se trouvait la cérémonie. le monde s'était déjà attroupé autour des corps, elle se fit un chemin, en voyant Bellamy, les gens les laissa passer. Bien vite, ils se retrouvaient au premier rang. Là, elle croisa le regard de sa mère et de Marcus. Ce dernier la dévisagea avant de passer son regard sur Bellamy. Le jeune homme ne lui accorda aucun regard, non, il fixait sa cadette dans regard éteint alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Puis, il entendit la voix de Kane, il n'écoutait rien, non, il était trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Ce dernier fit un discoure d'adieux, disant les louanges des morts puis à la fin de la cérémonie, il mit le feu. A ce moment, Bellamy resserra ses doigts sur la main de Clarke, cette dernière porta sa second main sur son avant bras. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de reporter son attention sur les flemmes qui lécha peu à peu les corps sans vie de ses amis.

Pour Bellamy, il était temps de dire un dernier au revoir à sa cadette et il se promit une chose, ils se retrouveraient dans la mort...


	30. Chapter 30

**. Chapitre 30 .**

* * *

Il était resté là, stoïque sans la lâcher des yeux, le feu avait léché son corps et peu à peu, il l'avait complètement enveloppé, après de longues minutes, son corps disparaissait pour devenir poussière. Clarke était inquiète, Bellamy avait fini par cesser de pleurer, restant simplement là, debout à fixer la mine sombre les flemmes. Elle avait vu ses amis aussi mal qu'eux, Jasper était dans un sale état, soutenu par Raven, Harper était inerte, fixant les flemmes sans aucune réaction. Etait-elle encore en état de choc? Elle ne pouvait le dire, elle aurait du aller la voir mais Bellamy passait avant. Et puis, Raven était là pour eux, elle en était certaine, le temps de quelques jours, elle pouvait compter sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, serrant la main de Bellamy, attendant qu'il se décide, elle lui laissa tous le temps qu'il avait besoin. Peu à peu, le peuple d'Arkadia s'éloigna, au final, ils se retrouvaient plus qu'à deux. Les flemmes n'étaient plus que fumées alors que les corps étaient devenus que des cendres. Elle se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard sur le visage du jeune homme.

_ Bell? Souffla-t-elle timidement.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, non, il n'y arrivait pas, il avait observé les flemmes prendre sa petite sœur, ses amis, il ne restait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il restait simplement debout sans rien pouvoir faire. Le cœur lourd, l'âme en peine. Clarke avait été patiente, restant à ses côtés, elle l'avait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve, il tourna ses prunelles vers elle. Ses yeux azur étaient triste mais aussi inquiet.

Il lui fit un signe d'approbation, puis, jetant un dernier regard au bûcher, il finit par s'éloigner emportant avec lui, la jeune blonde. Voilà qu'Octavia était partie pour de bon, à présent, il devait trouver un moyen de vivre sans elle. A cette pensée, il resserra ses doigts autour de la main de Clarke. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard, mais Bellamy resta à fixer un point droit devant lui.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés, trois longs jours, Bellamy prenait sur lui, elle le voyait bien, il tentait de reprendre le cours de sa vie, il travaillait, allant chercher du bois, ou aidant des groupes d'Arkadia à réparer le vaisseau. Elle gardait un oeil sur lui, inquiète, il n'était plus le même, il avait perdu ce sourire en coin et cette étincelle. ça lui serra le cœur mais quoi de plus normal? Sa sœur avait été toute sa vie, la joie dans ses prunelles ne reviendraient pas aussi vite.

_ Il va mieux?

Clarke qui était assis à l'observer se retourna surprise, Raven était là à fixer le jeune brun.

_ Il tente de faire avec. Répondit-elle alors que la brune s'installa à ses côtés.

_ Il surmontera ça!

Clarke lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, elle semblait si sûr d'elle, elle en eut un sourire au moins, quelqu'un gardait espoir.

_ Comment vont les autres?

Oui, elle préférait changer de sujet et puis, elle s'y intéressait réellement. Elle avait tenter de voir Harper mais cette dernière ne lui avait dit aucun mot, Jasper quant à lui, buvait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

_ Mal mais ils tentent de faire avec... comme nous tous.

Oui, ils avaient tous subis un traumatisme, ils géraient à leur façon, Clarke poussa un soupir. Raven lui jeta un regard, elle semblait fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux, elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour Bellamy. Elle les avaient vu tous les deux, toujours là l'un pour l'autre même si dernièrement, Clarke tenait la barque.

_ Et toi? Finit-elle par demander.

Clarke arqua les sourcils, elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

_ ça va. Ce contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_ Menteuse! Renchérie Raven avant de reprendre... je vois bien que tu le tires vers le haut mais ne t'oublie pas Clarke.

Cette dernière resta à la dévisager avant de lui offrir un petit sourire, cette fille était trop bien perspicace. Mais elle l'adorait.

_ C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais pour le moment, ça va.

Raven resta à la scruter profondément, elle tentait de savoir le vrai du faux, Clarke ne la lâcha pas des yeux, elle était sérieuse, certes, elle était crevé à force de veiller sur lui et de le calmer après ses cauchemars mais sinon, ça aller. Elle était triste pour ses amis mais la vie continuait.

_ Ok, je te crois mais n'hésites pas.

_ T'inquiète, prend soins des autres pour moi.

_ J'essai! Ajouta Raven.

Cette tâche était assez compliqué mais elle tentait de la mettre en pratique. Et avec de la ténacité, peut-être qu'elle y arrivera. Soudain, le grésillement des hauts parleurs se faisait entendre. Suivi de la voix de Marcus. Clarke fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il encore?

_ Peuple d'Arkadia, suite au dernier évènement, j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle. Comme vous le savez, nous n'avons pas réussi à récupérer la dernière pièce pour l'Arche. Conséquence, seul cent personnes pourront survivre dans celle-ci.

Suite à cette annonce, on entendait un brouhaha de plainte, de colère. Le peuple avait passé d'innombrables heures à réparer ce vaisseau pour au final ne pas survivre? Normal qu'il réagissait ainsi, pensa Clarke. Elle remarqua néanmoins Bellamy, il la fixait, tristement, s'il n'avait pas cette pièce s'était de leurs fautes.

S'en prêter attention au plainte de son peuple, Marcus continua...

_ Le conseil à donc décidé de choisir cinquante personnes capable de faire vivre l'arche, des médecins, des gardes, des mécanos, tous ce dont vous aurait besoin pour survivre. Puis, nous avons décidé de procéder à un tirage au sors pour les cinquante autres personnes. Vingt cinq hommes, vingt cinq femmes.

Nouveau cris de rage du peuple, certain n'était pas d'accord mais Clarke trouvait cette solution équitable, chaque personnes auraient la chance de survivre. Certes minime mais une chance quand même.

_ Tu étais au courant? Demanda Raven à la jeune blonde.

Clarke lui fit signe que non, sa mère ne lui en avait rien dit, depuis ce qui s'était passé, elle était mise à l'écart tout comme Bellamy. Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs à sa hauteur quand Kane reprit d'une triste voix.

_ Je sais, la situation n'est pas idéal, mais vos mieux cent personnes que zéro. Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'on ne lâche rien, Jaha et moi même suivons une piste avec de la chance, nous trouveront peut-être un refuge avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En attendant, veuillez vous rassembler dans une heure pour le tirage au sors.

Le grésillement pris fin, tout le monde se mettaient à parler, à râler à pleurer. Chaque personnes réagissaient différemment, Clarke elle resta silencieuse.

_ Ils sont sérieux? Ils vont vraiment faire un tirage au sors? Maugréa Raven.

_ Toi t'es sûrement dans les cinquante de départ. Répliqua Bellamy en un fin sourire.

Il en serait heureux, Raven était importante et très doué, elle lui jeta un regard, en d'autre circonstance, elle aurait apprécié ses louanges mais là, non. Elle ne voulait pas rester enfermé sans ses amis.

_ Et vous?

_ Je ne pense pas. Répondit calmement le brun.

Trop calme au goût de Clarke, elle ne voulait pas abandonner, non, hors de question, avec de la chance, ils seront tirés au sors et ils pourront continuer leur histoire dans l'Arche.

_ On verra ça dans une heure! Coupa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Bellamy lui jeta un regard, elle semblait énervé, quoi de plus normal, sa mère ne lui en avait rien dit! Autrefois, ils faisaient partie du cercle, on leur demandait leur avis, aujourd'hui, ils étaient mis à l'écart. Il poussa un soupir mais il la laissa faire. Elle était sûrement parti voir Abby.

_ Un verre? Proposa Raven.

_ Volontiers.

Oui ça ne leur ferait pas de mal bien au contraire.

* * *

Elle était énervé, sa mère aurait pu la mettre au courant ou même Kane, avec tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Arkadia s'était la moindre des choses. Il suffisait d'un échec pour être mis à l'écart? La jeune blonde n'était pas d'accord, s'était injuste de leur part et elle comptait bien se faire entendre.

Elle arriva bien vite dans le bureau de Marcus, elle ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Les regards se tournaient vers elle, entre surprise et étonnement, apparemment, elle n'était pas attendu.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire? Souffla-t-elle durement.

Dans la pièce, il y avait Marcus, Abby et Jaha, elle fit un pas mais sa mère se posta devant elle, posant des mains maternels sur ses épaules.

_ Je suis désolé ma ché...

_ Depuis quand vous nous mettez à l'écart? Pourquoi, vous nous en avez pas parler? La coupa-t-elle énervé.

Jaha arqua les sourcils, Clarke était du genre sang chaud, un caractère bien trempé comme sa mère. Cette dernier lui lança un regard désolé mais Marcus fut le plus rapide à répondre.

_ C'est derniers jours n'ont pas été simple pour vous. J'ai préféré vous tenir à l'écart le temps que ça aille mieux.

Clarke le dévisagea encore plus agacé, ils avaient pris la décision de les envoyer sur terre, se fichant pas mal de comment ils s'en sortirait et à présent, il prenait des pincettes avec eux? Elle bouillonnait en elle.

_ ça n'ira jamais mieux! Depuis notre arrivé sur terre, on perd nos amis, notre famille! ça ne changera jamais, on fais avec, on apprend à encaisser alors ne me mettez plus à l'écart! Trois de mes amis son mort pour votre machine!

Elle le toisa durement avant de reprendre...

_ La moindre des choses, ce n'est pas de nous mettre à l'écart!

Sa respiration était plus forte, elle était en colère, contre Kane et surtout contre sa mère, elle aurait pu lui en parler avant l'annonce.

_ Ma chérie... Tenta Abby en reposant une main sur son épaule.

Clarke tourna son regard noir vers elle mais sa mère ne se démonta pas loin de là.

_ C'est justement parce que vous en avez déjà fait tellement, tu as déjà pris de grosses décisions avec des conséquences, laisse nous s'occuper de celle là! Ne met pas ça en plus sur ta conscience!

Clarke la dévisagea, sa mère était franche, elle ouvrait les yeux, ils ne les avaient pas mis à l'écart parce qu'ils avaient échoués mais parce qu'ils en avaient déjà fait beaucoup. Par exemple, tuer l'armée d'Anya, détruire le village de Tondc, le Month Weather. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup sur la conscience, Bellamy aussi. Alors pour leur bien, Kane, Abby et Jaha avait pris cette décision.

Elle écarquilla les yeux ouvrant la bouche, elle voulait dire quelque chose mais quoi? Elle ne savait pas trop.

_ Ok. Finit-elle par répondre.

Elle vit sa mère lui offrir un timide sourire, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite, pourquoi avait-elle ce regard triste? Pourquoi la dévisageait-elle ainsi? Soudain, elle comprit.

_ Je ne suis pas sur la liste?

Elle s'en doutait, elle le savait depuis l'annonce mais au visage de sa mère, elle comprenait qu'elle si et s'était loin d'être étonnant vu ses talents en tant que médecin.

_ Non ma chérie.

Clarke se mordit un instant les lèvres avant de reprendre...

_ Est-ce que l'un de mes amis les?

Abby jeta un regard à Kane comme pour avoir sa bénédiction, ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, sa mère reprit alors...

_ Juste Raven.

Clarke baissa les yeux en un fin sourire, cette réponse ne l'étonna guère. Au moins, elle sera en sécurité, elle était heureuse pour elle..


	31. Chapter 31

**. Chapitre 31 .**

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis devant l'Arche, observant Kane, Jaha et Griffin, deux gros récipients étaient disposés entre eux. Bellamy devina que s'était sûrement leurs prénoms qui étaient dans ses boîtes. Clarke avait fini par les rejoindre, la mine un peu incertaine, il n'avait pas réussi à la déchiffrer, elle leur avait juste expliqué, qu'ils avaient pris cette décision pour ne pas ajouter ça sur leurs consciences... Du point de vu de Bellamy, ça se tenait.

Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, aucun d'eux, Clarke avait préféré garder pour elle la nouvelle leur concernant et concernant Raven. Alors ils se retrouvaient tous debout dans la foule à observer le Chancelier et ses conseillers, attendant le verdict.

Kane commença par ceux qui était d'office dans la liste, s'était long pourtant tous le monde garder le silence, priant intérieurement y être.

Soudain, Raven Reyes se fit entendre, cette dernière ne sembla pas y croire, Bellamy en eu un sourire, ravie pour elle!

_ C'est notre championne! Souffla-t-il en lui lança un petit sourire.

Clarke le dévisagea un moment, comment pouvait-il retrouver un semblant de sourire dans une situation pareil? Raven elle, était soulagé pourtant, le stresse était là, elle voulait que ses amis survive eux aussi!

_ Vous avez pas intérêt à me laissez tomber! Marmonna-t-elle en leur lançant un regard.

Clarke ne répondit rien, elle le savait, il n'y avait qu'elle, Bellamy remarqua sa réaction, il resserra ses doigts sur les siens, geste qu'elle apprécia. Les noms continuaient à siffler, à chaque fois suivi d'un numéro.

_ 50. Abigail Griffin.

Cinquante, cinquante noms qui seront sur d'être dans l'Arche, sur les trois qu'ils y avaient face à eux, il n'y avait qu'elle? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Le Chancelier ne serait pas dans l'Arche? Elle ne semblait pas la seule perturbé par cette nouvelle, car un brouhaha se fit entendre. Kane leva la main pour faire taire son peuple qui peu à peu se calmait.

_ J'ai pris la décision de ne pas être dans l'Arche et d'aider mon ami Jaha à trouver ce Bunker, je ne perd pas espoir ! Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois dans l'Arche, je donnerais mon autorité à Abigail Griffin, puis, si vous le décidez, il y aura une nouvelle élection. Nous nous en sommes pas encore là...

Nouveau chuchotement autour d'eux, pour Bellamy cette annonce n'était pas une surprise, ça ressemblait énormément à Marcus, un homme bon qui préférait laisser sa place à une autre personne. Puis, peu à peu, ils reprenaient le tirage aux sors, commençant par les femmes. Abby pris la décision de tirer les papiers et peu à peu, les noms défilaient sous ses yeux, les annonçant avec patience.

A chaque nom, la personne énoncé se mettait à rire, à pleurer ou à ne pas y croire. Aucunes d'elles n'avaient la même réaction. Bellamy observa la mère de Clarke, elle ne prenait aucune joie à tirer ses papiers mais au numéro soixante trois, son visage s'éclaira alors qu'elle chercha quelqu'un dans la foule. A ce moment , il comprit. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que son nom fut annoncer.

_63. Clarke Griffin!

Il était heureux, heureux pour elle mais aussi stressé et si lui n'était pas tiré au sors? Pourrait-il y survivre. Clarke elle, resta stoïque, n'y croyant pas, combien de chance avait-elle d'être tiré au sors ? Pas beaucoup! Elle fini par se tourner, Raven lui offrit un énorme sourire, ne restait plus que Jasper, Bellamy et Harper et ils seraient réunis! Clarke répondit faiblement à son sourire avant de plonger son regard dans les prunelles de Bellamy.

_ ça va allez princesse! Souffla-t-il pour la rassurer.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac, il n'était pas sûr de ses mots mais il devait la rassurer, elle acquiesça avant de se pelotonner dans ses bras. Elle priait pour que son nom sorte, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement!

Soixante treize, soixante quatorze...

_ Allez tire nous Harper Mcintyre! Marmonna Raven qui était sur les nerfs.

_ Soixante quinze: Irish Chauvin.

Raven laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps perdant tout espoir, les vingt cinq filles avaient étés tiré au sors et Harper n'y faisait pas partie. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, elle allait mourir à son tour. Raven la pris dans ses bras lui soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille. Clarke la dévisagea tristement, pourquoi avait-elle eu de la chance et pas elle?

_ Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle tourna son visage vers Bellamy, il savait à quoi elle pensait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, s'était le jeu du hasard.

_ Ce n'est pas juste.

_ Rien n'est juste.

Puis, il la pris dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle soit dans les vingt cinq mais inquiet pour son sors. Il croisa le regard de Jasper, ce dernier avait une très mauvaise mine.

_ On devrait tous crevé ensemble, au moins, il n'y aurais pas d'injustice. Souffla-t-il calmement.

_ Dis pas d'ânerie Jasper! Répliqua Raven.

_ Pense ce que tu veux, moi j'ai aucune envie de vivre une nouvelle fois enfermé comme un rat!

Tous le dévisageaient, depuis l'histoire de Maya, il coulait et sans Monty, il est clair qu'il attendait qu'une chose, la fin de ce monde.

_ Il a raison. Fini par dire Harper.

Première fois qu'ils entendaient sa voix depuis l'explosion, pas sur que sa réponse devait les rassurer. Raven se renfrogna prête à répondre un truc cinglant mais Bellamy décida d'intervenir.

_ Je peux comprendre mais tous le monde ne pense pas comme vous.

_ Je sais, qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais si je suis sélectionné, je laisse ma place à qui bon le voudra. Répliqua Jasper.

Bellamy le dévisagea un instant mais Jaha pris le tour d'Abby pour tirer au sors les hommes, la liste était longue et plus les chiffres avançaient plus il stressait. Allait-il entendre son prénom? Il avait beau tendre l'oreille à chaque fois ce n'était pas le sien.

_ Fais pas le con Jaha, tire les bons papiers! Râla Raven.

Clarke elle restait silencieuse serrant un peu trop fort la main de Bellamy, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, elle retenait sa respiration attendant avec impatience que le nom de son petit ami sorte! Mais une fois arrivé au centième l'horreur se fit entendre...

_ David Miller!

Bellamy n'était pas sélectionné, il ne serait pas avec lui, comment pouvait-elle survivre à l'apocalypse sans lui? Elle ne le pouvait pas, il était son rocher, il était tout pour elle! Bellamy lui resta à fixer un point invisible, il allait être séparé de sa princesse, après ses amis, sa sœur s'était Clarke? Ok, elle, elle allait survivre, il devait voir le bon côté des choses, il devait prendre sur lui. De toute façon, il allait mourir à cause des radiations, il pourrait tenir sans elle en attendant.

_ Reste plus qu'à attendre! Souffla Jasper avant de repartir vers le bar.

Bellamy se tourna vers sa silhouette, plusieurs personnes quittaient cet endroit, d'autres râlaient, il entendait vaguement Kane expliquer qu'à la moindre question, on pouvait venir le voir. Clarke s'était tourné vers lui, elle le fixait, elle fini par poser ses mains sur ses joues attirant ainsi son attention.

_ Je vais échanger!

Là, Bellamy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_ Je veux pas être séparer de toi!

_ Quoi? Non, il est hors de question, tu as une chance de survive, tu as ta mère et Raven! Tu arriveras à surmonter!

Raven les scruta un moment, la boule au vente, Clarke avait semble-t-il une idée derrière la tête. ça ne lui plaisait pas mais elle préféra s'éloigner, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Clarke elle, ne lâchait pas ces prunelles auburn des yeux, non, elle voyait l'angoisse dans ses yeux, ses paroles étaient peut-être dure à encaisser mais elle ne voyait que ça comme solution. Pourquoi survivre si elle était morte à l'intérieur ?

_ Non Bell, je ne peux pas!

Ce dernier la dévisagea posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il était sérieux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie pour lui!

_ Ecoute moi bien, tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse, tu vas survivre dans l'Arche, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais aider Jaha et Kane, on va trouver ce Bunker.

Peut-être qu'il ne le trouvera jamais mais il était prêt à tous pour qu'elle décide de survivre. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, pouvait-elle réellement y arriver ? elle en doutait. Elle senti une larme couler sur sa joue.

_ On ne se verra plus jamais.

Oui, il avait beau réussir à survivre grâce à un bunker, d'ici la fin des radiations, ils seront peut-être mort. Bellamy essuya sa larme, le cœur battant durement, Clarke était la fille la plus intrigante et la plus jolie qu'il avait pu rencontrer, dès la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il l'avait remarqué. Ok, au départ, il l'avait trouvé très enquiquineuse mais au fil des jours, des mois, son regard sur elle avait changé. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que l'amour qui en ressortait. Elle était sa femme, sa princesse. Alors oui, cette situation était difficile mais il préférait la savoir en sécurité que risquer sa vie en cherchant un Bunker qui peut-être n'existe plus.

_ La vie est injuste mais le sors à décidé pour toi alors s'il te plait, profitons du temps qu'il nous reste. Passons le ensemble et ensuite on géra la situation.

Oui, pour le moment, il ne voulait que profiter d'elle, de son visage, de son corps, de sa voix, son rire. Tout, il voulait tous graver dans sa mémoire et ensuite, il la laissera dans l'Arche qu'elle le veuille ou non. Cette dernière acquiesça après de longues secondes, puis, elle s'installa dans ses bras, il lui offrit la protection de son corps et un baisé sur le front avant d'humée ses cheveux...


	32. Chapter 32

**. Chapitre 32 .**

* * *

Une semaine était passé depuis les tirages au sors, le peuple d'Arkadia s'était calmé, certaine personne avait échangé leur place, pour l'offrir à leur enfant. La seul condition devait être du même sexe. Certain était en colère mais dans la moyenne, ça se passait bien. Le jour J approchait et Clarke stressait. Elle vivait des jours heureux, la plupart du temps, elle restait collé à Bellamy.

Ce matin, elle l'observait alors qu'il dormait, il semblait paisible, le décès de sa sœur, se voyait encore sur ses traits mais pas quand il dormait. Il était beau, comment pouvait-elle l'abandonner? Comment pourrait-elle ce regarder dans un miroir? Elle avait toujours fait passé son peuple avant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ça devrait être différent?

Elle avait beau suivi les conseils de Bellamy, profiter de chaque moment, elle lui faisait croire que oui, elle resterait mais au fond, elle lui mentait. Ce matin, elle s'en rendait compte, elle ne pouvait pas rester entre ses murs si lui ne l'était pas.

Elle fini par voir ce dernier ouvrir les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'il la remarqua, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Depuis quand tu m'observes comme ça? Tu sais que c'est un peu flippant?

Clarke sourit de plus belle, il adorait cette vue, ça lui réchauffait le cœur, il essayait dans emmagasiner un maximum, ce sourire, ce visage, ce regard azur qui le fixait avec envie. Oh oui, il tentait de graver les moindres détails.

_ ça fait un moment. Répondit Clarke amusé.

Elle frissonna alors qu'il posait sa main dans le bas de son dos remontant peu à peu le long de son bras. Il resta à la fixer, elle se demanda pourquoi mais ne chercha pas plus non, à la place, elle se redressa un peu pour lui offrir un baisé.

Bellamy adorait ce genre de réveil, avoir une Clarke nue dans son lit qui lui offrait des baisés, que demander de plus? Son cœur se serra soudain, aujourd'hui, s'était le jour J. Ca sera la dernière fois qu'il se réveillera à ses côtés.

Après le baisé, elle le toisa un moment, elle remarqua le changement dans ses prunelles, elle n'aimait pas ça alors elle tenta de lui changer les idées.

_ La vue ne te plais pas? Souffla-t-elle un brun sournoise.

Elle s'était un peu redressé lui laissant une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine. Bellamy arqua un sourcil, passant de son visage à sa poitrine, puis, il eu un sourire coquin.

_ J'adore être réveillé ainsi! Répondit-il en la ramenant contre lui, l'embrassant un peu plus passionnément.

Il comptait bien profiter encore d'elle et Clarke ne demanda pas son reste, loin de là, elle ne savait pas encore comment se passerait cette journée alors pour le moment, elle profitait de ses baisés, de ses caresses, de lui tout simplement...

* * *

A contre cœur, elle s'était levée, sourire aux lèvres alors que Bellamy avait gardé toutes les couvertures juste pour pouvoir la mater un peu plus. Elle avait rigolé avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'aller dans la salle d'eau lui laissant toute possibilité de la scruter.

Puis, elle avait fini par s'habiller et avait quitté la pièce offrant un dernier baisé au jeune homme. Elle devait aller voir Raven et sa mère, elle avait pris sa décision et elle ne reviendrait pas la dessus.

Bien vite, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Raven, il était encore tôt alors elle toqua, bien vite la jeune brune lui ouvrit, lui offrant un sourire en la voyant.

_ Quel beau vent t'amène?

Clarke la dévisagea longuement, la Raven compris que ce n'était pas par plaisir alors, elle se décala pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle croisa la bras fixant toujours la blonde. Cette dernière ne semblait pas savoir comment aborder le sujet, alors, Raven décida pour elle.

_ Tu vas aller avec lui?

Oui, elle avait compris en les entendant après le tirage au sors. Et puis rien quand la connaissant, ça ne l'étonna pas. Clarke eu un regard triste, ça devait lui faire mal de laisser son amie mais elle comprenait. Il y avait un temps, elle aurait tous fait pour Finn, après tous, elle était descendu sur terre dans un vaisseau pourri. Alors oui, elle comprenait.

_ Je ne pourrais plus me regarder si je restais.

_ Je comprends, t'en fais pas.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, Raven semblait triste mais elle était sincère, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de survivre si lui non. Reprit-elle voulant quand même s'expliquer.

_ Vous connaissant, vous survivrez!

Clarke eu un bref sourire, Raven était vraiment sûr d'elle mais elle se trompait sûrement, le temps jouait en leur défaveur, Jaha avait beau avoir une piste solide, le temps qu'il y arrive, il serait peut-être trop tard.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr mais toi, tu seras en sécurité ici! Et ça me rassure.

Oui au moins une de ses amie survivrait à cette horreur, ok, il y avait d'autres personnes dans l'Arche mais Raven, s'était Raven, elle faisait partie de leur groupe. S'était une fille génial et Kane avait fait le bon choix, elle était la meilleure dans son domaine.

Raven se mordit la lèvre, l'émotion ressortait un peu, elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici seule, de les laisser seule! Elle avait déjà abandonné le groupe pour cette foutu machine, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là? Pourquoi se cachait-elle dans l'Arche?

_ Tu sais quoi, je pourrais vous aider à chercher ce foutu Bunker! Reprit-elle en fronçant le sourcils.

Clarke resta à la dévisager, elle était sérieuse là? Non, elle n'était pas d'accord, elle avait une chance ici, elle ne devait pas la suivre, il en était hors de question!

_ Tu oublis ça de suite Raven! Tu as ta place ici, tu restes en vie!

_ La ferme Griffin! C'est ma décision, pas la tienne, si je veux vous aider, je le ferais! J'aurais déjà du bouger mon cul plus tôt! Maugréa-t-elle.

Clarke poussa un soupir...

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? Finit-elle pas répondre.

Raven resta à la fixer, une part d'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, ok, on ne vivait pas avec des si, mais si, elle serait venu avec eux, peut-être que Monty, Bryan et Octavia serait encore en vie!

_ J'aurais du venir avec vous pour la mission.

Clarke resta à la fixer, elle remarqua toute la peine de son amie, ça lui serra le cœur, alors elle fit les derniers pas qui la séparait d'elle puis, elle la pris dans ses bras.

_ Si ça aurait été le cas, tu serais peut-être morte aussi. Murmura Clarke.

_ Ou, j'aurais évité la catastrophe. Enchérie la brune.

_ Tu n'en sais rien, on le sera jamais mais arrête de t'en vouloir avec ça!

Raven ne répondit rien, à quoi bon? Elle avait raison mais pour le reste, elle avait bien envie de la suivre. Elle fini par se décaler de ses bras, la fixant intensément.

_ On va offrir notre place à deux autres filles?

Clarke la fixa, serrant la mâchoire, Raven avait semble-t-il pris sa décision, ça ne lui plaisait pas mais quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle était pire qu'une mule!

_ T'es sûr?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de rester coincé ici sans vous et puis, il y a encore de l'espoir et mon talent, ne sera pas de trop! Sourit-elle.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, celle là alors, elle ne changerait jamais...

* * *

Abby les dévisagea gravement, oui, elle n'y croyait pas ses oreilles, Raven et sa filles refusaient de rester dans l'Arche? Sa propre fille refusait de rester en vie et à ses côtés? Son monde s'effondrait comment pouvait-elle accepter ça? Elle ne pouvait pas s'était impossible!

_ Non! Souffla-t-elle durement.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, elle avait mal pour sa mère, elle l'aimait, elle était une femme exceptionnel mais, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec elle car son avenir ce n'était pas sa mère mais Bellamy. Elle préférait tenter sa chance avec lui plutôt que vivre et rester seule jusqu'à la fin!

_ Je ne demande pas ton approbation maman, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester sans lui.

Abby sentait les larmes poindre le bout de leur nez, comment pouvait-elle approuver ça? Comment pouvait-elle être d'accord? S'était impossible, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était sa fille unique!

_ On peut trouver une solution, le faire entrer...

_ Non, maman, le chiffre est complet. La coupa Clarke en lui prenant la main.

Elle vit l'horreur dans ses prunelles, puis les larmes, ça lui faisait mal au cœur, elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir sa mère mais elle devait être sincère avec elle.

_ Je peux le faire entré! Reprit-elle sur d'elle.

Clarke lui offrit un timide sourire, se n'était pas bien, cents personnes avaient étés tiré au sors, pas plus pas moins! Bellamy n'en faisait pas parti et elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie des cents pour elle et lui.

_ Non, tu ne le feras pas, ça ne te ressemble pas, je... je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé que la situation sois autrement mais on a échoué. Je... je veux tenter ma chance avec lui, aider Jaha et Kane.

Elle lui pris la seconde main, s'avançant un peu plus vers elle, Abby resta à la dévisager, elle avait vite compris ses sentiments pour Bellamy et vice versa mais jamais, non jamais elle n'aurait pensé perdre sa fille par amour.

_ Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglot reflué.

A cet question, elle vit sa fille sourire alors que ses yeux s'illuminés, rien qu'avec ça, elle avait sa réponse et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

_ Oui maman, je l'aime.

_ Ok alors...

Puis, elle enlaça sa fille, Clarke répondit avec plaisir à cette étreinte, sa mère, elle l'aimait, elle avait beau eu des différents avec elle dans le passé, aujourd'hui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. La perdre lui faisait mal mais, elle vivrait s'était le principal.

_ Je t'aime maman. Souffla-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.

Abby resserra ses bras alors qu'elle offrit une caresse dans les cheveux de sa fille puis un baisé. Son bébé allait s'envoler pour de bon, elle priait au fond d'elle pour que Jaha est raison et malheureusement, jamais, elle n'aura la réponse. Est-ce que ça fille survivrait ?


	33. Chapter 33

**. Chapitre 33 .**

* * *

C'est adieux avec sa mère n'avait pas été simple mais elle avait pris sur elle, elle allait survivre, elle se raccrochait à ça! Puis, elle avait préparé un sac, qu'elle avait confié à Raven. Bellamy ne devait rien savoir, sinon, il lui empêcherait de le suivre. Alors, après ça, elle avait repris le cours de sa journée, le rejoignant comme si de rien, profitant de ses dernières heures sans jamais mentionner la fermeture des portes.

Elle avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises son regard, il restait à la fixer plus qu'il ne devrait, elle le savait, il la détaillait cherchant à garder un maximum de souvenir. Elle le comprenait, elle avait fait la même chose le matin. Suite à ça, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle lui offrit un sourire passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

_ On m'observe beau brun ?

Elle le vit sourire, elle aimait ça, il allait mieux ou était-ce simplement une façade? Il finit par perdre son sourire et cet éclat dans ses yeux.

_ Tu vas me manquer.

Il n'aurait pas du lui dire mais elle devait le savoir, il prenait sur lui mais cette semaine avait été juste magique. Il la vit perdre son sourire, voilà, il avait tout gâchés!

_ Toi aussi . Répliqua-t-elle le cœur lourd car au fond, elle lui mentait.

Ils restaient à se fixer un moment, puis, il rapprocha son visage posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui offrit un baisé tendre, ne se décollant pas d'elle non, il n'en avait aucunement l'envie. Pourtant, un graillement se fit entendre, son cœur se serra, l'heure était arrivé. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il entendit une voix ordonner au cent de rejoindre le vaisseau avant la fermeture des portes.

Il observa un moment l'Arche ne lâchant pas Clarke, il n'en avait pas envie. Elle, elle le scruta, elle remarqua toute son angoisse, elle avait pris la bonne décision, sans elle, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage lui faisant ramener ses prunelles dans les siennes.

_ Je t'aime! Murmura-t-elle.

Il resta à la scruter, ses mots, il adorait les entendre, il ne voulait pas que se soit la dernière fois qu'il la voit et pourtant, il devait la laisser partir. Elle allait survivre à l'apocalypse et ça, s'était le plus important.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime. Répliqua-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Clarke eu mal au cœur, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, malgré elle, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire croire mais elle le savait, s'était la seule solution pour rester à ses côtés.

Bellamy lui profitait de ses lèvres, cette sensation était juste horrible, il entendit le dernière appel pour les retardataires alors à contre cœur, il se décala l'observant une nouvelle fois. Elle était si belle, il lui essuya ses larmes en douceur, il finit par lui offrir un triste sourire...

_ Vas y, prend soins de Raven pour moi.

Son cœur se serra, il ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille mais elle avait eu de la chance et puis se n'était qu'une question de temps pour lui, la mort, allait bientôt le prendre.

Clarke resta stoïque un moment puis, elle lui offrit un dernier bisous avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

_ Compte sur moi, je t'aime Bell. Reprit-elle le cœur lourd.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime princesse ! Répliqua-t-il sans bouger.

Elle lui offrit un dernier regard, un dernier sourire puis, elle s'avança vers les portes, presque tous le monde étaient rentrés, contrôlé par les gardes, vérifiant chaque identité. Elle sentait les prunelles de Bellamy dans son dos. Elle remarqua Raven, elle était dans la station sur le bord, Clarke arriva à la hauteur du garde qui la toisa un moment, David. Clarke lui offrit un triste sourire, ce dernier survivait malgré tous ses évènements...

_ Merci! Souffla-t-elle.

Il était de mèche avec sa mère.

_ De rien, j'espère que vous trouverez cet abri!

Clarke acquiesça que dire d'autre ? Puis, elle se tourna vers Raven qui observait au loin Bellamy, Jasper et Harper et tous les autres qui étaient aujourd'hui, à la rue.

_ C'est dure! Souffla la brune.

_ C'est juste horrible. Répliqua Clarke.

Un compte à rebours se fit entendre, là Miller les fixait tout en leur disant.

_ A trois, vous sortez et vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière.

_ Merci David. Répondit Raven avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce geste surpris le garde mais il fini par répondre à l'étreinte, il appréciait ses jeunes filles, après tout s'était les amies de son fils.

_ Bonne chance. Reprit-il avant de se poster près de la porte.

Clarke sentait son cœur tambouriné durement, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup, mais elle était sur d'elle et c'était ce qui compter.

_ Tiens.

Clarke jeta un regard à Raven, cette dernière lui tendait son sac, le moment fatidique approchait...

* * *

Bellamy observait la scène, s'était dure, elle était rentré dans l'arche, plus jamais il ne la reverrait, il avait perdu la dernière personne qu'il aimait et qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours. Il serra la mâchoire, un compte à rebours se faisait entendre à travers les haut parleur. Dix, neuf, huit. Jasper et Harper l'avaient rejoint, la jeune fille posa une main amical sur son bras. Il ne broncha pas fixant la porte de l'Arche avec dureté.

Il avait fait le bon choix, elle serait en sécurité là dedans, il avait fait son boulot et bientôt, il rejoindrait sa sœur. Elle, elle avait sa mère et Raven, elle était forte, elle pouvait survivre, et vivre, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Cette pensée lui faisait mal, il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais si la rendait heureuse, il devait lâcher prise...

Sept, six, cinq... ses chiffres qui résonnaient été une horreur, tout autour de lui les gens réagissaient différemment, beaucoup pleuraient car ils laissaient des êtres proches, pourquoi devaient-ils autant souffrir? D'abord l'Arche, puis maintenant sur terre? La vie était injuste, il serra les poings, que s'était dure, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la laisser partir serait aussi dure pour lui.

Quatre, trois...

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, une silhouette sortie de la stations, suivi d'une autre, son cœur manqua un battement, il se doutait de qui s'était, il reconnaissait sa silhouette.

_ Non! Murmura-t-il alors que le reste du compte à rebours se faisait entendre.

Après le un, le restant du peuple entendit le grincement des portes, ces dernières étaient scellés et pourtant, elle était là, à marcher droit vers lui un sac sur les épaules. Elle était suivi par Raven, qu'est-ce qui les avait pris? Il s'avança à son tour, horrifié par son geste mais aussi heureux, heureux de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

Il était presque à sa hauteur et Clarke faisait les derniers mètres en courant avant de sauter dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, il ne souriait pas, non, il sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux, fermant un instant les yeux avant de se décaler un peu et de porter ses mains sur son visage. Il la toisa longuement, ses prunelles étaient inquiète, oui, elle appréhendait sûrement sa réaction.

_ Tu es folle! Murmura-t-il.

_ Je préfère vivre avec toi que rester dans cette boite! Répondit-elle calmement.

Bellamy resta à la scruter entre peur de la perdre et envie de l'embrasser, à quoi bon s'énerver contre elle, les portes étaient scellés, elle était une tête de mule et il l'aimait en parti pour ça alors, il approcha son visage et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baisé.

_ Et moi on s'en fou? Souriait Raven une fois à leur hauteur.

Bellamy se recula un instant de Clarke sourire aux lèvres, puis, il prit Raven dans ses bras heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

_ Tu es aussi taré qu'elle! Maugréa-t-il.

_ Je voulais pas rater la fête! Reprit-elle avant de scruter Jasper.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire, il était heureux que ses amis restaient à ses côtés, peut-être que la vie risquait d'être encore vécu...

_ Et maintenant? Demanda Harper après avoir pris dans ses bras les deux jeunes femmes.

_ On va voir Kane et on ne lui laisse pas le choix! Enchérie Bellamy.

Il y a deux minutes, il était prêt à abandonner, à présent, il voulait se battre, trouver se refuge coûte que coûte, il voulait un avenir, il voulait rester au côté de Clarke, sa sœur comprendrait. Elle ne voudrait que son bien, et celui-ci s'était Clarke. D'ailleurs, il la dévisageait, elle le remarqua et leur regard se croisaient. Elle lui offrit un énorme sourire avant d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

Oui au fond, il était heureux qu'elle choisisse de mourir à ses côtés plutôt que survivre sans lui.

_ Allons trouver ce Bunker! Répliqua -t-elle.

Sur ses mots, les cinq amis se mettaient en route, prêt à affronter Kane, ne lui laissant aucun choix, ils allaient l'aider et avec de la chance, trouver un refuge qui aiderait tous les habitants d'Arkadia...

 **FIN**


End file.
